


The More Things Change

by Parallel_Deviation



Series: Detroit: Become Human Post-Pacifist Revolution, Canon Compliant - Post Canon (2034-2040) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Philip Anderson, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Siblings, Psychological Trauma, References to Shakespeare, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Temporary Character Death, isaac asimov reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallel_Deviation/pseuds/Parallel_Deviation
Summary: December 2039 thru early March 2040.An android from Bridget's past contacts her for assistance when he finds his business, converted Eden clubs, in more trouble then he can handle.Based on BBC Sherlock episode "A Scandal in Belgravia" with embellishment from episode "A Study in Pink" and "The Sign of Three" with Sherlock Holmes short story "The Problem of Thor Bridge."----We stared at each other for a minute daring the other to start the chase.“Are you ready?”  Connor finally asked.  I nodded and put my hand on the door handle.“Ok,” he said, flourishing with his hand, “Go.”I calmly started my timers and got out of the car, deliberately choosing to walk directly in front of him.  I walked forward to the next line of cars, turned and held my middle fingers up then walked out of sight.  I saw Connor grin vindictively before I disappeared behind the cars.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank like Connor's Older Brother, North (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Detroit: Become Human Post-Pacifist Revolution, Canon Compliant - Post Canon (2034-2040) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157933
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Year Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780947) by [Parallel_Deviation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallel_Deviation/pseuds/Parallel_Deviation). 
  * Inspired by [Life Continues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888767) by [Parallel_Deviation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallel_Deviation/pseuds/Parallel_Deviation). 
  * Inspired by [One Year Later, The Nano-bot Girls: a study of what goes on in Connor's mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882353) by [Parallel_Deviation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallel_Deviation/pseuds/Parallel_Deviation). 



> For my own writing sanity: as of 10Mar2021, Hits:129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget challenges Connor to a re-match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavy fluff, close to smut in end.
> 
> To track, use Google Maps and this one: https://www.dia.org/sites/default/files/dia_map_oct2020_final.pdf 

Saturday, December 3, 2039 9:33 am

Connor watched me ruefully the next morning as I was waiting for my tea to steep, rolling my cramped shoulders and neck. 

“What’s wrong?” I casually asked, taking a sip of my tea. He glanced away and contritely shook his head. I could guess what was worrying him.

“You know,” I thoughtfully said, hoping my assumption about his quietness was right, “I think you owe me a re-match.” He warily looked back at me.

“I’m paying for half the rent.” he stated suspiciously. I quickly nodded.

“Yes, I conceded to you on that one. This one’s just for fun.” He cautiously grinned at me and leaned his arms on the table.

“Where’s the starting point?” He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

“DIA Parking lot, because we still have to pick up my car.” He considered this and nodded.

“What are the rules this time?” He raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled, knowing he was game.

“We both need to contribute some. My first one is, it’s still a foot chase. I won’t take any trains, auto cars or buses away from the area.” Connor nodded in approval.

“Second rule,” He said, grinning, “is if you’re captured before the time limit, you can’t restart the chase.”

“Where the fun in that?” I asked shaking my head. “I agree that if you definitively capture me, I won’t re-start. If I can twist away from you; you didn’t have me pinned well enough.” Connor grinned and nodded in agreement.

“In you twisting away, you’re not allowed to try injuring me, no cheap shots.” He raised an eyebrow. I thought for a moment then nodded.

“Clean captures, clean escapes only,” I confirmed. “We should be writing this down for next time.” 

“Already done.” Connor grinned tapping his head. “Time limit?”

“One hour again, for now. Future chases can be longer depending on the conditions set.” He nodded in agreement. “Can I re-visit places I've hidden in before?” Connor thought for a moment and shrugged.

“You’re giving yourself a disadvantage if you decide to do that, but I won’t rule it out.” I grinned and shook my head at his cockiness.

“What’s my lead time,” I asked him, “from when you park in the museum lot?” He thought for a moment. 

“Two minutes; there’s plenty of cars to hide behind on your way out of the lot.” I thought through that one.

“How do I know you’re not going to watch me leave the lot before the two minutes is up?” He grinned and answered,

“Because I'm going to watch you for the entire two minutes, and if I still know where you are when your lead is up, well,” He paused and put a finger under my chin, “that’s your problem.” I pulled away and licked my lower lip. 

“Alright,” I nodded, knowing I would be able to move unseen between parked cars. “Can you think of any other rules?” He shook his head.

“No, not for now.” He stared back at me with that cocky smile. “Ready to go?” I quickly though through the rules again and didn’t find any loopholes, so smiled and nodded.

\----

Saturday, December 3, 2039 10:48 am

He pulled us into the lot, then gave himself the advantage of parking away from other cars. I shook my head in distain at him.

“Cheap trick, Connor.” I set up my tablet to be un-trackable and set a 2 minute and a 1-hour timer while he watched me curiously. 

“What?” I asked. “You have your cheap tricks, I have mine.” We stared at each other for a minute daring the other to start the chase.

“Are you ready?” Connor finally asked. I nodded and put my hand on the door handle.

“Ok,” he said, flourishing with his hand, “Go.”

I calmly started my times and got out of the car, deliberately choosing to walk directly in front of him. I walked forward to the next line of cars, turned and held my middle fingers up then walked out of sight. I saw Connor grin vindictively before I disappeared behind the cars.

“Alright, this one’s about my pride.” I thought, still out of sight, cutting between two rows and heading back to his car, just out of sight in the opposite direction he saw me go. I leaned against the car and looked around to where he was parked; he was still in the car but was actively searching for signs of me. I quickly check my timer; I had 80 seconds to get out of the lot. Continuing forward I cut across another row of cars and jogged down a straightaway to walk down Farnsworth St and blocked my view of the parking lot with Scarab Club.

My timer went off, indicating Connor could get out of the car and start actively searching for me. I ran across Farnsworth street to the Prep School parking lot. I slowed to a walk and blended in with a small crowd heading toward the Science Center at the end of the lot but was startled by a friend.

“Whoa, Sumo, back off her.” Hank said, then looked strangely at me. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” I asked at the same time. I quickly checked behind me for Connor; he wasn’t in the lot.

“Hank,” I said very calmly, “I need some help. Connor...” Hank gave me the weirdest look as I paused, Sumo barking at me again, “Connor,” I continued, “is going to come around that corner and I need you to tell him I went over there.” I pointed across E Warren Ave. Hank shook his head as Sumo barked at me once more. I reached over to pat his head.

“You kids have weird foreplay,” he said as I straightened up. “By the way, if you don’t want to be seen, you should go now.” I glanced behind me and saw Connor on the other side of the street.

“Thank you, Hank,” I nodded politely and darted into the Prep School, the only option available. Deciding this opportunity was too good to miss, I ran into the classroom just above where Hank and Sumo were and opened the window. Sumo barked up at me once. Connor spotted Hank and walked up to him, patting Sumo’s head.

“Did you see Bridget come through here?” He innocently asked. Hank seemed amused, but I was above him and couldn't see his face. 

“Well, I don’t know son,” he cryptically said, “did I? Why are you searching for her, did you lose her?”

“I didn’t lose her,” Conner said in frustration, “I know she’s in this direction.” Sumo barked up at my window again. Hank openly laughed as Connor shifted in place, clearly frustrated by running into him. I held my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh then leaned further out the window, Sumo giving me another enthusiastic bark. 

“What other weird sex things do you kids do?” Hank asked, stifling laughter and putting his hand on Sumo’s head to shush him. The dog wined and stared up at me.

“It’s not a sex thing!” Conner adamantly said as Hank grinned at him, “It’s...It’s...an exercise...” Hank couldn’t hide his laughter anymore, making it harder for me to stifle mine at Connor’s expense.

“If I were you,” Hank lectured, “I would listen to Sumo.” Sumo took that moment to bark up at me again, drawing Connor’s attention to my window. I knew I didn’t duck out of sight in time.

“Good Sumo!” Connor happily said, as I leaned back out the window.

“Traitors!” I yelled and headed for the classroom door.

“Have fun you weirdos,” Hank called out, as Connor reached the door, and I ran from my classroom. I took the stairs at the end of the hall down one floor, ran past 8 parallel doors and ran into the ninth-left, crouching behind the teacher's desk. Connor would’ve had to take the front stairs up to the second floor, reached my room and then took the back stairs to my floor, and that gave him 15 other rooms to search. I heard him teasingly call me from the beginning of the hall.

“I know you’re leading me here, Bridget! It’s only a matter of time until you mess up.” I cringed at the memory of something close to those words and sat on the floor with my back against the desk, my heart suddenly racing. 

“It’s only Connor,” I told myself, “It’s just sweet Connor.” I counted by threes to calm my breathing, listening as Connor reached the door across the hall from mine. I waited until the door closed, then came out from behind the desk and stood at the exit door. As Connor opened the entry door I darted out into the hall and down the hall to the front stairs. I passed the front entrance and continued to the basement level. I heard Connor on the front stairs as I ran down the basement hallway, and I opened a basement classroom door then ran to the teacher's desk. 

“You almost got me, Bridget. You’re very clever, but we don’t need to keep doing this.” Connor was in the basement hallway, checking rooms.

“Why?” I yelled, “afraid you’ll lose me again?” My voice echoed around the basement as I climbed up on the desk and opened the ground level window. I hoisted myself onto the sill, for once grateful to be 5’ 2”, and shimmied out the window onto the grass. I was about to push the window closed when Connor opened the door. He spotted me and ran for the window, but we both knew he was too big to fit through it. I stared him down as he cautiously approached the desk, then climbed on the deck to be at my eye level. I waited until he was within easy reach then took his jacket collar in both my hands and pulled him toward me to passionately kiss him, hearing his breath catch in his throat. He gripped his hands over mine and kissed me back with equal enthusiasm. 

“Almost, big boy,” I whispered into his ear, then pulled back and smirked, hearing Connor moan slightly.

“You’re such a bad girl,” He said darkly. I looked into his conflicted brown eyes as I backed away from the window and then ran toward the Wright Museum.

I knew he’d be a minute backtracking out of the school, so I ran to the Wright Museum atrium east door and slowed, calmly walking across the atrium. I leaned against the wall by the west door, catching my breath, waiting for Connor to show in the east door. He did the same thing as I did, slowing to a walk and examining the atrium. I discretely exited by the west door and turned right down East Warren Ave and entered the IMAX theatre, where it was always crowded. Luckily for me the IMAX connected to the MI Science Center, another crowded place. 

I checked my timer; somehow 30 minutes had passed. I exited the Center and cut across John R Street to hide behind the tree line, and then crossed Farnsworth to the Detroit Institute of Arts Shop. I stayed inside the door for a minute but didn’t see Connor on the street so I exited out the back into the Institute and went up to the second level. I found a seat by the Prentis Court overlook and sat down facing the entrance below, knowing that Connor would figure out I’m in the museum.

About 10 minutes later, according to my timer, Connor appeared and purposefully walked through Prentis Court, then turned out the theatre exit, likely on the assumption I did the same thing as before. I decided I would wait out the clock where I was and got a bottled water to quench my thirst after my run. Connor came back in the entrance 5 minutes later, but this time he stopped in the middle and began carefully searching the scene. I backed away from the balcony and went to the Kresge Court overlook, watching as he searched that area. Suddenly he took the stairwell and quickly appeared near where I was hiding out, watching him. I took the door out into the Great Hall when his back was turned and walked into Rivera Court, watching as he checked the American wing. 

He exited American and entered Rivera Court as I quickly walked through the special exhibits and paused right inside of impressionism.

“Pardon me, have you seen this young woman?” He asked a guard, showing my picture with his badge. I smiled, knowing he didn’t know where I was.

“Yes, I believe she was just in the Great Hall,” He helpfully replied. “Would you like me to ask the other guards to look out for her?” 

“Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you.” I inwardly cursed, now the guards would be searching for me too, and he cut off my exit to Woodward Ave. I walked into Modern as Connor headed diagonally back to Great Hall, quickly figured out I wasn’t there, and turned directly towards Modern. 

“Oh, shit, now what?” I thought as he closed in. I quietly walked into African American and hid behind a display as he walked the same path I did, but I turned with him to stay out of sight and went back through the door I came in then took the alternate door out of modern. 

“Young lady, don’t move.” The guard saw me as soon as I stepped toward Great Hall. “Sir, I think I have her here,” he called behind him and held up a finger when I started to move. Connor came around the doorway and stopped when he saw me. I locked eyes with him and shifted my position so I could run for the door. 

“Do you need any help sir?” The guard asked. Connor, still watching me, shook his head.

“I’ve got her, thank you.” I stared him down and smirked as he came toward me with his devastating-sexy-but-serious look, then darted for the door at the last second, Connor’s hand barely brushing my coat sleeve. 

“Sure, you don’t want any help?” The guard called after us.

“No!” Connor frustratingly yelled, just as I got through the exit.

I ran across Woodward Ave against the signal and into the Public Library, past the front desk and into the stacks with Connor close behind me. I took the first stairwell I found up to the second level, then darted through the stacks to the far wall. Checking my timer, I saw I had 5 minutes left. Connor came up the stairs but stayed in proximity to them, cutting off my escape in that direction. I quietly made my way to the opposite wall and discovered the stairwell was locked. 

“Shit!” I thought and leaned up against one of the stacks. I heard someone approaching from behind me, so I moved to the next stack to not risk it being Connor. 

“Now I know that’s you, my love. Your leather coat has a distinctive sound,” he taunted me as I turned down another row of books as he turned into where I had just been. 

Suddenly the sound of my timer filled the stacks. I fumbled to turn it off.

“Does that mean I win?” I called out. When Connor didn’t answer I stepped out of the stacks and checked the hallway for him. Still not seeing him walked the hall toward the stairs, until Connor stepped out in front of me, so close I ran into him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into the stacks with him. 

Next thing I know, he has one hand on my lower back and the other behind my neck, and he’s kissing me like he’s drowning. I relax as he moves his hand up my back and unhooks my bra, then cups my breast, squeezing the nipple. I feel up his abdomen and chest through his shirt, hearing him groan as he releases my mouth and kisses my neck. He moaned as I run one of my hands over his neck and push my fingers through his hair. I moved my other hand to his neck and take every bit of my willpower to pull back slightly.

“Hum?” He asked as he switches to the other side of my neck. I stammered my reply.

“This is a... huge turn-on, potentially having sex in the stacks like college kids but, umm...”

“Yes, it is.” He mumbled, taking my mouth again for one of his bruising kisses and switching hands to squeeze my other breast. I moaned into his mouth and unable to help myself, pulled his hair.

Connor moaned leaned his head back slightly, “If you want me to stop, pulling my hair isn’t going to...”

“We can’t have sex in here.” I managed to say. Connor just shrugged and ran his hands along my back, making me weak and lean on him more.

“We can make out as much as we want, though,” he muttered, and lifts my shirt and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, gently sucking and moving his tongue over it. I held my hand over my mouth to stifle my loud moan. He lets my nipple go and kisses under my breast, then between them, then takes my other nipple and kisses it, tracing his tongue around it. I cry into my hand again, desperately trying to be quiet. While still at my breast he moves his hand between my legs and pushes his palm into my jeans over my clitoris, causing me to press into his hand as he runs his fingers over my jeans where my slit is. I lean back onto the stack, steadying myself with my hands on the books and manage to stifle my groan, then he smugly stands over me and re-hooks my bra and pulls my shirt back down.

“THAT,” He teasingly said, “it a taste of what you've been doing to ME.” I stood there with hands still bracing me on the books, unable to develop a coherent sentence. I asked the only thing that came to mind.

“So, this is a draw, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	2. EDEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget makes the news, much to Hank's annoyance. An android from Bridget's past needs help with a situation. Hank is embarrassed and Connor is mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut sentence in middle of story with no warning beforehand, it was unavoidable.  
> 

Sunday, December 4, 2039 8:50 am

“Breakfast!” Connor cheerfully said, opening the curtains to his room. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow just wanting to sleep, preferably until tomorrow morning.

“We have pancakes.” He knelt next to me and pulled the pillow away. I held the blanket intending to turn away from him and wrap myself in it, but his puppy dog face got me to sit up. 

“Please tell me it’s not before 8.” He smiled indulgently as I got dressed, then followed me to the kitchen. 

“Morning Kid.” Hank was as enthused to be awake as I was. 

“Morning Hank.” I helped myself to a pancake and a scoop of scrambled eggs as Connor thoughtfully placed a cup of black tea by me. I smiled gratefully up at him.

“Congratulations, you’ve finally done it.” Hank grimly said as Connor sat down next to me. Hank roughly pushed a news article across the table. I curiously read the headline.

“Local Business Co-owner of ChemoTech Escapes Terrorist RA9 while Rescuing Android Cop and Solving Case for DPD,” I read out loud for Connor’s benefit. I looked up at Hank. 

“Well, that’s accurate.” He shook his head at me as though I was missing the point.

“It’s in all the major papers. We tried to keep it buried, but you’re named.” I shrugged at him and went back to breakfast.

“You own half of ChemoTech?” Connor asked. I glanced over at him and squinted at his confusion.

“Yes.” 

“You don’t understand Bridget, this is national. It puts you in the spotlight for anyone you’ve ever pissed off and I’m guessing there’s more than a few,” Hank cut in. I glared at him for a moment and scrolled through the article groaning in annoyance.

“Look at that picture; I look awful in that color. Connor, why haven’t you told me to not wear burgundy....”

“Bridget!” Hank yelled, snapping my attention to him. “I’m serious!” 

“Hank,” I firmly replied, “There’s no one dangerous in my past and I’m not worth RA9’s trouble to come after.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Connor asked, equally serious. I turned to face him.

“He knows he can’t turn me; I committed suicide in front of him to prove it...he’s not going to come for us unless you annoy him.”

“That’s the biggest line of bullshit I've ever heard, and I've lived with Connor for a year.” Hank drank his coffee as Connor confusingly glanced between us. 

“This is absurd.” I irritatingly replied. “You can’t restrict me anymore than you already have.” 

“What we want,” Connor stared deeply into my eyes, “is assurance you won’t antagonize RA9 out of hiding or attempt to find him.” I shrugged.

“I promise I won’t try to find RA9.” I nonchalantly replied, returning to my breakfast. Hank leaned forward across from me and Connor gently turned me and took my hands.

“You need to convince us, Bridget.” Connor said. I uneasily glanced between Connor and Hank, not sure how to respond. Resigned, I let my shoulders slump slightly.

“If any leads about RA9 appear in my daily routine I promise I won’t go chasing after them. Really, I mean this.” Hank and Connor nodded at me, apparently reassured. Connor let me finish reaching for my tea.

“Well,” Hank said, finishing his bacon, “The only other thing is we need to figure out where Connor lives now.”

“He lives here,” I answered. “His things are here.”

“No...” Hank answered, most of it’s at your place.” Connor quietly watched from the sidelines.

“The way I see it,” Hank continued, “I have to deal with him at work every day, so if you want to take him off my hands during my free hours, I’d be happy about that.” I laughed uncertainly.

“You’re buddies.” I laughed. “I can’t break up...your home...” Hank interrupted and shook his head.

“It’s not like I'm never going to see him,” he lectured, “it’s just you’ll be the one he focuses his annoying habits on. It’s no different than what you’ve been doing for the last 4 weeks, and you’re both always welcome to stop by, with beer.” 

“But...I mean, I...um...what?” I mumbled in confusion and shook my head. Hank grinned at me then faced Connor.

“Connor?” He prompted, facing his friend. Connor shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m wondering if you would prefer, I continue to cohabitate with you or return to living with Hank?” He spoke much quicker than his usual rate.

“I..umm...haven’t...really thought about it.” I answered blinking several times. Hank actually snickered across from me.

“Think,” Hank said. “quickly.” 

“Don’t you have a preference?” I asked Connor. He softly smiled.

“Obviously,” he answered, “I don’t want to influence you.”

“I’ve never lived with anyone...” I warned him, as I looked into his deep brown eyes. 

“I don’t care.” He quietly answered gently examining my face. I glanced from him to Hank and back then shrugged.

“I mean....” I stammered, “you can stay...with me...if you want...” Connor smiled in amusement and nodded but I couldn’t understand why he was staying; I was far more annoying than he was.

“Finally, that’s settled.” Hank got up and went to the coffee maker for a refill, answering his tablet on the way. He takes his coffee into the living room where he talks for a few minutes while me and Connor curiously wait for him to come back. He slowly shuffles back to the kitchen with a strange look on his face. 

“Bridget,” he cautiously asks me, “Do you know anyone from Eden Club?” I thought for a moment about how to answer.

“Bridget?” Hank asks again. I look up and blink.

“No... not really?” Connor glances at me strangely and Hank shakes his head. 

“Well, someone apparently know you, and they’re at the precinct asking for you.” I look away, genuinely mystified as to who this person could be.

“Shall we go find out who?” Hank leadingly asks me. I look hesitantly at Connor then nod to Hank.

\----

Sunday, December 4, 2039 9:28 am

We arrive at the precinct 20 minutes later, having professionalized ourselves up a bit despite it being a Sunday. One of the officers direct us back to an interview room where the person has been waiting.

“Are you Bridget?” She gets up and asks me immediately when I enter the room, ignoring Hank and Connor. 

“Yes, I am...and you are?” I politely ask. She smiles and shrugs, then looks at Hank and Connor with amusement as they unknowingly gape at her.

“Of course,” I realize, “She’s an Eden Club android...” I shot Hank and Connor a “be professional” look and turn back to her. 

“You wouldn’t know me from my appearance, but I was your Eden Club contact for your deviant network. I used the name Dulcinea and adopted it as my official name after the revolution, Dulcinea Lorenzo, but you can call me Dulci.” I stepped forward and embraced her, both of us laughing softly.

“Kid?” Hank asked, recovering his voice before Connor. She ignored Hank and fixed her piercing blue eyes on Connor. 

“That’s the boyfriend?” She asked, looking at him and brushing her long brown hair off her shoulder. I nodded in amusement at her critique.

“He’s cute, doesn’t say much though.” She observed. I stifled a giggle when Connor cleared his throat.

“How can we help you, Miss Lorenzo?” He politely asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to Dulcinea.

“Why are you still with Eden Club?” I asked in disbelief. She shook her head knowingly and brushed a hair behind her ear. 

“It’s very different now, many of us are back there. We took over and turned it into a beacon for freedom of self-expression and release from normalcy, so to speak. Well...” she shrugged again, “You’ll see when we get there. My employer would like to speak with you regarding a situation he finds himself in.” She nervously cleared her throat and looked over to Hank and Connor.

“And you employer wants the DPD involved?” Hank asked. Dulcinea nodded. 

“He considers it a necessary evil but wants Bridget as his main contact.” Hank and Connor glanced at each other.

“Ok,” they said together, causing the two of us to grin at them. 

“Settled then,” she said, getting up. “I’ll lead.”

We followed her out to the parking lot.

“Kid...” Hank asked as we got in his car, “How do you know any androids from Eden Club?” Connor glanced over his shoulder at me while I sighed. 

“We can’t all be angels, Hank.” I flatly said. Connor quickly spoke up.

“I thought your network only reached from CyberLife and the DPD to Jericho.” I shrugged.

“Officially, it did. She’s referring to a one time...umm,” I trailed off, not sure what to say. 

“Are you going to finish that thought?” Hank asked, eyeing me in the rearview. 

“My love,” Connor rescued me, “is Eden another acronym? What does it mean?” 

“Come on, Connor, she’s not going to know that.” I straightened up in my seat and stifled a laugh. 

“It stands for Erotopathic - Deviant, Edeapsis - Nondiscretionary module.” I grinned when Connor also stifled a laugh. He turned around to look at me, causing us to both start laughing. 

“Are you telling the truth?” he asked, wiping a tear from his eye. I solemnly nodded. He kept looking at me as we tried to not laugh.

“What the fuck are you on about?” Hank asked. I tried to be serious as I answered.

“You have to realize, Hank, the Coding Department named that one. I’m not trying to sound mean, but it was unlikely they ever got a free lay.” Connor turned back around but I could see him still smiling as I continued. 

“It was the only publishable name submitted. I always heard it referred to as the “please fuck me” module.” Hank glanced in the rearview again.

“What does that mean, it’s not very good?” I bit my lip to not giggle and glanced at Connor, clearing my throat and raising my eyebrows.

“I’m not discussing this with you.” I watched the recognition of what he asked cross his eyes as he glanced from the rearview to Connor and cleared his throat nervously.

“No, I definitely don’t want to know anything about that...from either you.” 

“What modules did Engineering name?” Connor quickly asked to change the subject. I ran my hand over my forehead.

“The name I entered for your scan, construct, reconstruct, analyze, and probability module...SCRAP.” Connor turned and stared at me shaking his head in disbelief. I tried to explain while not laughing.

“CyberLife had all the departments submit names for modules, then published the candidates, and the most voted for acronyms were used internally.” Hank glanced over to Conner and grinned.

“She named your fancy tricks module scrap.” He laughed as we pulled into the parking lot. “Tell me kid, did you get to contribute to any other of his module names?” I thought for a moment.

“ARIS, the adaptive responses for interpersonal scenarios module was one my department submitted, and also....” I paused for a moment but decided to tell them, “it’s not very clever, but his dialogue- arbitration, mediation, and negotiation module we named DAMN.” Hank shook his head and grinned widely at Connor, happy to see his abilities taken down a peg. Conner wasn’t quite sure how to react.

“Try to understand” I said reassuringly, “even in engineering we were constantly speaking to each other about these modules. If we didn’t use acronyms, we would’ve gone insane, and the public was never intended to see them.” I discretely squeezed Conner’s right hand.

“See Connor,” Hank reassuringly patted his left shoulder on the way to the club, “no one will ever know about your DAMN SCRAP modules.”

\----

Sunday, December 4, 2039 10:03 am

“Shit,” Hank commented as we followed Dulcinea into Eden Club. “I thought this place was creepy before.” I shrugged and continued forward.

“They kept the lighting scheme though.” I stopped when I didn’t hear Connor and Hank moving behind me and turned around to look at them.

“What?” I asked, as they looked peculiarly at me. 

“The Master’s office is this way,” Dulcinea indicated with her hand, then took her overcoat off to reveal a short black leather skirt and a bead-studded black leather corset. She went to the office and opened the door for us, hanging her coat on one of the hooks just inside. 

I entered first and glanced around what seems an otherwise fairly normal working office except for the occupants of the desks place along the wall. Dulcinea sat down at a third desk and crossed her legs, staring at a scandalized Connor and uncomfortable Hank. 

“Hey Bridget,” one of them said. I turned to face the desks and looked closer at the two Master Doms there. Unfortunately, I recognized both of them immediately. 

“Lorcan.” Connor said, clenching his jaw. I stared at Lorcan while I walked over to the other desk where a blue-eyed, black haired handsome android stood up. I swallowed and cleared my throat. 

“Rory?” I asked, knowing damn well this was him. Suddenly feeling commiseration for Hank and Connor, I looked up at him as he brushed a stray piece of medium length hair behind his ear. 

“Rory Cillian now,” he said, then pulled me into an embrace. I leaned my head on his shoulder smelling his scent under the leather from his shirt. He let me go after a minute, when I heard Hank loudly clear his throat behind me. 

“Do you care to explain any of this, at all?” I ignored him and spoke to Rory.

“Why are you still here?” I asked him, a bit roughly. “Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get that key to you?” Dulcinea chimed in a moment later.

“He decided to come back too, when Lorcan took over after the revolution.” Lorcan was about to speak but I held up a finger at him.

“Not yet.” I said forcefully without look at him and turned to Dulcinea. “Is there a place I can speak with Rory alone for a minute?”

“Shit, Kid” Hank said in disbelief, “you really do choose the handsome ones...Connor, you have competition.” I looked sympathetically at Connor, who was trying to hide how uncomfortable he was with the entire situation. 

“I’ll just be a minute,” I told him as reassuringly as I could. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

“You can talk in here,” Dulcinea showed us to a side office. “and Rory, behave yourself. That’s ‘The Deviant Hunter’, since you didn’t recognize him right away.” Rory took a closer look at Connor, widened his eyes and visibly stepped away from me. Irritated, I took his arm and pulled him into the office and shut the door. Thankfully, it was made of fogged glass so Connor see we were just talking, and maybe could take some comfort from that.

“Your boyfriend is ‘The Deviant Hunter’?” Rory asked in blatant disbelief. “Do you realize how monumentally ironic that is?” I crossed my arms in front of me.

“Well…your boss is ‘The Interrogator’, so it’s not really that different.” I uncertainly answered. He shook his head and smiled mischievously at me. 

“Did you teach him that thing you loved, when I moved my fingers this way and used my tongue to...”

“No!” I quickly replied, feeling warmth rise in my face. Rory looked disappointed in me.

“Well, you should, it drove you crazy.” I turned around and rubbed my forehead, trying to ignore how gorgeous Rory always was even before he was dressed like sex in leather. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

“I’m just kidding you.” He softly said. I turned around face him. “So, are you coming back?” He asked hopefully. “I liked being vanilla with you.”

“He’s not poly.” I forcefully said, much to Rory’s confusion. He took a moment to consider this. 

“I hope he’s worth it.” I was having very mixed feeling about this conversation.

“Do you know what I had to go through to get that key to you?” I weakly asked again.

“How did you figure out I was deviant?” Rory smirked, casually leaning on the wall. I sighed and leaned against the desk.

“You learned things I liked and kept doing them even after your memory was apparently erased every two hours or after a client by the club. I’m surprised no one else noticed.” He shrugged. 

“People only see in you what they want to see.” I smiled and nodded, being a walking example of that myself. I took a deep breath to explain what happened.

“After I confronted you and offered you a way out, I went back to CyberLife the next day and told a custodial deviant I needed the key printed on a memory card. He relayed the message to R&D, who downloaded his key and gave him the card, which he passed to me. Of course, I couldn’t get it out of the Tower without concealing it, so I sawed the bottom off my travel cup, hollowed out a slot then placed the key in it. I used factory sealant to repair the cup and walk it though the security scanners, since those two kinds of plastic looked the same to the scanner. When I got home, I had chip the glue away to retrieve the card, then carried it in my bra past Eden security...well, you know the rest.” Rory nodded slightly.

“That doesn’t seem very hard.” He smugly said. The only other person I ever wanted to smack across the face that badly was Connor. 

“I destroyed my favorite mug.” I smiled in spite of myself. “How long were you at Jericho?” Rory shrugged again.

“I was there for quite a while, but Lorcan came looking for androids to staff Eden and this was really the only thing I was ever good at.” I wasn’t sure if I should feel bad for him so stood there uncomfortably until he continued. “Anyway,” he smirked, “I enjoy giving people freedom.” 

“There you two are,” Hank grumbled when we came out of the office. “Still waiting on an explanation here.” I ignored him and walked over to Lorcan’s desk, taking a seat next to him. 

“Hello Lorcan,” I cautiously said. He stared back at me with a crooked smile. 

“Lorcan Fearghal Holt officially.” I nodded at him, seeing the meaning behind his name. 

“Is that how you see yourself?” I asked to throw him off. 

“You’re tricks still won’t work on me.” I gave him a cocky grin; hearing Connor clear his throat behind me. Lorcan glanced over my shoulder. “I’m certain they work on him though.” Connor stood behind my chair and held my shoulders. 

“So Lorcan, you contacted the DPD looking for me, what can I help you with?” He became serious, sitting up in his chair.

“You can imagine, I’m sure, we have a quite a varied clientele that frequents here. Some of them may be privy to exclusive information and be lonely with no one to talk to about it. I’m sure you’re familiar with that feeling, Bridget.” I leaned back against Connor and blankly returned his stare.

“We’ve come across some information I don’t feel comfortable keeping at Eden.” Lorcan continued and held up a memory card.

“Why don’t you give it to the DPD?” I asked incredulously. “How am I supposed to protect it?” 

“Forgive me for not trusting the DPD or any large conglomeration with power, for that matter.” He glanced over at Hank. “And you don’t have to protect it, it’ll protect itself. The owners of this particular information already know it’s been to Eden, and Bridget, despite our history, I believe it’s safest with you.” Lorcan handed me the memory card.

“Kid, don’t take it.” I heard Hank say behind me. I cautiously took the card and put it into my tablet then read the display.

***

Enter Code

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

6 Attempts Remaining

***

“It’s locked, of course. That memory card is my business. The contents of that card keep me and my employees safe.” Lorcan stared meaningfully at me again.

“I don’t understand.” Connor said, as Lorcan continued to stare at me. 

“He means protection by guarantee of mutual destruction. If any of his clients threatens Eden Club, he’ll release what he has on them.”

“How do we know he doesn’t have copies?” Connor asked. I smiled at him.

“Because unless the contents of this card are unique, it’s worthless as protection to them,” I answered, momentarily locking onto his deep brown innocent eyes; he was so out of place amongst this dungeon.

“Don’t do it, Bridget.” Hank quietly warned. I took the card out of my tablet, then much to Connor and Hank’s embarrassment, tucked it into my left bra cup while glancing toward Rory and Dulci.

“You’ll be nicely compensated, of course.” Lorcan said. I shook my head with confusion. 

“What am I supposed to do if they come to my apartment looking for this card?” Lorcan shrugged. 

“To put this briefly, they’re afraid of you, Bridget. Your reputation for evading my interrogations while continuing to move deviants out of CyberLife Tower is quite well known among certain circles.” He paused and looked up at Connor. “And being under the protection of the DPD’s Deviant Hunter doesn’t hurt either. Am I correct in assuming my information that you’ve been living together for the last four weeks is accurate?” I glared at him for a moment.

“If they’ve mess with you for this card, the CyberLife Interrogator, why won’t they mess me or Connor, or Hank?” I asked. Lorcan groaned in frustration. 

“We’re going in circles, Bridget. If you’re that worried, put it in an encrypted safe deposit box.”

“Ok, were done here.” Hank stepped forward and pulled me up from my chair while pushing Connor toward the door. I glanced behind me and gave Rory a friendly smile. 

“My love?” Connor asked as we got back into Hank’s car, “Why did you put the card into your bra?” I smirked and used my thumb to push the card further down as Hank quickly looked away.

“This is first place I thought of where Hank wouldn’t try to take the card from me and throw it back at Lorcan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	3. The Directors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget is incredibly dense in the mornings. Someone from her past is extremely interested in the memory card. There are perks to being able to set your own lab up. Aidan, Connor and Bridget try unsuccessfully to unlock the card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My older brother is a very kind person, who happens to share his name with the character name dictated by canon.

Monday, December 5, 2039 9:00 am

Connor woke up more attentive than usual, which was unfortunate because I was starting to miss having moments alone. He continued pestering me all morning.

“I can come with you to help,” he nearly wined. I shook my head in exasperation.

“There’s no reason for you to do a grocery run with me. I’ll have two bags at most.” Connor shrugged then reluctantly agreed. 

“In that case, I need to return to the precinct to file some items; I won’t be very long.” He replied. I indulgently smiled up at him. He took advantage of the moment to place his hand behind my neck to push me into an unexpected kiss, finishing by softly sucking on my lower lip. Pulling back, he smirked at my surprise.

“I’ll meet up with you later,” he whispered and winked, then let me go, heading over to his car as I tried to remember what I was doing.

\----

Monday, December 5, 2039 10:08 am

I walked up the stairs to my apartment with the groceries, listening to Holly wine more than usual.

“What’s wrong, girl?” I called out to reassure her. “I remembered to bring you some cookies this time!” I turn the off the stairs and immediately see a man I didn't recognize, my dog laying limp on his arm as he holds a gun to her body. 

Slowly, I put down the bags. “If you hurt a whisker on her face, I fucking swear that’s the last thing you’ll ever do,” I brusquely said and quickly glanced around our apartment, noting the overturned cushions, dumped bin contents and stripped bookshelves.

“Where is it, Miss Hughes?” He threateningly pushed the gun closer to my dog, who lets out a small, distressed whine. I swallowed, trying to control the anger welling up from my stomach.

“He sent you, didn’t he? I spat back, taking a step toward him. “It must be him, no one else would be this stupid.” I took another deliberate step forward.

“THE CARD.” The lackey shouted, turning the gun from Holly to me exactly as I needed him to. I bolted forward and grabbed the gun barrel forcing it upwards, then using a move North taught me, hit the base of my palm directly into his nose. He dropped Holly and fell to the floor, red blood streaming down his face, momentarily stunned. I turned the gun around and pointed it at him, deliberately clicking off the safety. My dog, though not used to being dropped, quickly shook it off and curled up in her bed, watching us. A few minutes later Connor arrived and came up the steps. 

As he came up the stairwell my dog yipped happily and ran to him. He picked her up and came around the corner, observing the searched apartment and me holding a gun to a man bleeding on the floor.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, drawing his gun as well, “What happened here?” The man glanced apathetically at him but never took his attention off me. It was obvious which one of us he was afraid of. I took my tablet from my pocket and placed a call to Hank. 

“Hello Hank.” I flatly spoke, staring at the man. Hank was surprised to hear from me.

“Kid, something wrong?” He asked. 

“Can you please tell patrol to send a car to 1130 E Canfield St, Unit 221B? We’ve had a break-in at our apartment.” 

“Shit, are you kids ok?” 

“We’re fine.” I said using the same monotone as before. “Please call an ambulance too, I think the burglar has a concussion.”

“Fuck, you have him there now? I’m on my way.” Hank abruptly hung up.

“He doesn’t have a concussion,” Connor said in confusion. 

“Connor,” I calmly replied, keeping the gun trained on the lackey, “would you please take Holly outside?” I still kept my eyes and gun on the man who warily watched me in return. Connor adamantly shook his head. 

“No, I'm staying here with you...”

“CONNOR!” I snapped harshly. In the corner of my vision, I saw him put his gun away and take my dog’s leash off her hook and turn to walk down the stairs. I waited until the door closed behind him.

I kept my gun pointed at the man and slowly walked behind him to a closet by the stairs. Opening it, I felt past several hangers and, finding what I was looking for, unhooked it and removed it from the closet, carefully closing the door. Confusion crossed the man’s face as I moved next to him, then sat the gun next to the TV. 

“I want you to tell him,” I thoughtfully paused, slowly passing in front of him while resting my riding crop on my shoulder, “if he wants to deal with me, he’d better FUCKING muster up the balls to face me.” The man quickly nodded, watching me switch direction and turn my body towards him. 

“I’ll...tell him that...” He stammered. I took the crop from my shoulder and placed it under his chin, forcing his head up to look in my eyes. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head in response.

“You won’t need to.” I quickly pull the crop away and swung back at him, hitting him on the side of his head and knocking him to the ground, fresh blood dripping down his chin. Watching the red welt appear on his temple I quickly moved around him and struck him with the crop, again and again, not stopping even after he was knocked out. Finally exhausted, I placed a cushion back on the sofa and sat down, breathing deeply until Hank arrived with Connor. They rushed up the stairs several minutes later, speaking as they did.

“I can’t believe you left her alone!” Hank almost yelled at Connor, who tried to explain.

“If you heard her tone you would’ve left too.” Connor replied, sounding hurt. Hank scoffed as he turned the top of the stairwell. 

“Connor, sometimes you act so whipped, it’s pathe...what the fuck!” He saw me calmly sitting on the couch with my legs crossed, my riding crop resting on my lap. In front of me the lackey was thoroughly knocked out, bruised and clothing ripped where I had struck him. Hank rushed over to the man and checked his pulse, looking up at me in disbelief. 

“Connor, you said she hit him once.” I smirked at Hank and stood up, resting the crop on my shoulder again. 

“He must have lost count,” I replied, tilting my head, still smirking. EMT’s rushed up the stairs behind them with a stretcher, checking the man’s vitals and positioning him for transport. Connor calmly walked past him and started straightening up our apartment as Hank stared incredulously at me. 

“Bridget, please tell me you don’t have that memory card in your bra again.” Hank asked, seeming reluctant to look at me as I placed my riding crop back on its hanger in the closet. “Connor and I are taking you to the bank and putting that thing into a safe deposit box, right now.” 

“It’s safe.” I flatly replied. 

“DEPOSIT BOX, NOW!” 

“FINE!” Surprised by Hank’s veracity, I resigned and walked over to where my dog was laying in her bed. She wagged her tail as I approached and gently lifting her up, I removed her cushion. Turning around to face Hank and Connor, I unzipped the cover and reached inside, retrieving a memory card.

“There.” I snapped, showing to them. “Satisfied now?” 

“No.” Hank roughly replied. “Give it to Connor.” I shot him a nasty look and reluctantly let Connor take the card from me.

“I need to clean this place up; I can’t think clearly with it this way.” I said in an effort to delay them.

“NO.” Hank replied heading down the stairs. Connor gently took my arm when I didn’t move and steered me toward the stairs. 

Hank drove us to a bank where I watched as he signed out a safe deposit box with his fingerprint and iris scan. 

“Here.” He pushed the box toward Connor who placed the card in and locked it, then put it back on the shelf and closed the outer door. 

“Now I can trust you again, since you’re not getting that card back without my knowing.” Hank said with satisfaction. I glared and nodded.

“If we’re really lucky, anyone after it saw us put it in there.” I begrudgingly replied.

“We should put surveillance on your Eden boys, just in case,” Hank mentioned as we left the bank. I stopped walking and stared at him. 

“I can assure you, Hank, there really isn’t a point. You can follow them on their blog, tagged @TheWhipMasters.” Hank shifted uncomfortably and continued walking toward his car. 

We drove back to our apartment in silence as I started out the rear window of Hank’s car. He came in with me and Connor when we arrived. 

“It’s really not that bad in here,” Hank considered, helping me refill a bin with its original contents and placing it back in its slot. “I doubt this guy was professional.” 

“He defiantly wasn’t,” I bitterly replied, handing him another filled bin to place on the shelves. Connor joined us and wiped down my kitchen table. 

“How could you tell?” Hank asked as I went to the living room and put throw pillows back on the sofa. I shook my head, not wanting to go into detail.

“Maybe you kids should come stay with me for a few days,” he called after me. I caught Connor’s eye as I passed by and shook my head.

“No one chases us out of our home.” I called back to Hank from the bedroom, pushing the mattress back onto the bedframe. 

“Detroit would fall...again!” Conner slyly added from the kitchen. There was a heavy pause before Hank answered.

“You kids are really weird.”

\----

Tuesday, December 6, 2039 7:35 am

The next morning, I drove to ChemoTech to use the instruments I had in my Robotics Lab. The lab was small and normally had to be signed out, but I ignored the name “Aidan Peters” on the sign out sheet and went in anyway.

“Hi Bridget!” Aidan eagerly said. “I didn’t realize you would be in here today, am I in your way?” 

“Not at all,” I replied, “I just need to examine a memory card.” I sat my bag down and retrieved the card, placing it on the instrument.

“Humm.” I muttered to myself, and increased magnification. I squinted slightly through the eyepieces, moving the stage. 

“Did you say something? Aidan asked, walking over to me. I looked up and smiled at him. 

“Nothing, really.” I replied. He tried to casually lean on the counter next to me. 

“Is that your boyfriend’s?” He asked, smiling politely. I cringe slightly; it seems bringing Aidan with me to ChemoTech wasn’t such a great idea. 

“You find me x-raying a memory card and immediately assume it’s my boyfriend’s? That’s flattering,” I teased, smirking slightly and returning to the eyepieces. Aidan stammered beside me. 

“I didn’t...I mean....” I felt slightly uncomfortable at his reaction and returned my gaze to him. 

“If you were a liberated unique model android who converted the Eden clubs into Dom Dungeons, what 7 characters would you use as a passcode?” Aidan thought for a moment. 

“Do they have a website?” He asked curiously. I smiled and moved my tablet over so he could see. He casually paged through the site, stopping at the counter. 

“Wow, they’re popular. 5,121,979 visits? Shit, look at them!” He pointed to a photograph where Lorcan and Rory were standing provocatively next to a full body restraint. “Which is which?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. When I didn’t answer, he continued, “I know from what you’ve told me one of them was The Interrogator and the other was your sex buddy, but I don’t know which was which.” I groaned in irritation and pointed to the tablet, admiring his deduction. 

“The blonde is the interrogator Lorcan, and the one with medium length black hair is Rory, or Master Holt and Master Cillian as they prefer to be called now. I should stop talking to you, you remember too much,” I kidded as Aidan raised his chin proudly. 

“What did you find in the card?” He asked quickly. I projected the image onto my overhead screen. Aidan crinkled his brow as he examined the image. Four ominously shaded circles surrounded the static drive.

“Booby trapped; the disks release an acid.” He stated as I nodded. “Probably has a code to destroy the card and another code to unlock it.” I proudly glanced over at him. He continued, “and a limited number of tries before its destroyed.”

“You really are pretty clever, you know.” I said as he blushed. “And you don’t have a girlfriend?” He shifted, momentarily uncomfortable. 

“No girlfriend,” He said shyly as I smiled. 

“Well, whoever she ends up being, she’s very lucky.” I said, nodding my head. Aidan glanced away for a moment, deeply blushing.

“Try onanism,” he quietly replied. “It’s an obscure term for self-gratification.” I thought for a moment and removed the card from the x-ray then inserted it into my tablet.

***

I AM LOCKED

ONANISM

Matches: 0 . . . . . . .

5 Attempts Remaining

***

Aidan apologetically shrugged but didn’t say anything at our failed attempt. I felt sympathetic toward him and gave him a quick hug from my chair. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” I said, patting his back. “That’s better than any guess I’ve had.” He pulled away from me, resting his hands on my shoulders, an eyebrow raised and his gray eyes examining me. 

“I highly doubt that.” 

\----

Thursday, December 8, 2039 4:20 pm

Two days later Connor and I were getting ready to take my dog to Forest Park for a walk when the doorbell unexpectedly rang. Conner glanced up at me while fixing her leash, shrugged and answered the door.   
“How may we help you?” Connor asked, clearly mystified. The person quickly answered.

“I’m here to collect Miss Hughes and Mr. Anderson for my employer,” she professionally said. I looked down the stairs at her. 

“Who is?” I asked, a hint of irritation in my voice. She politely looked up at me. “I’m not to reveal that information, only drive you to DIA museum.” 

“Lorcan.” I grumbled, taking Holly’s leash off. “He always did have a flair for drama, just like you.” I had joined Connor at the bottom of the stairs and poked his bicep. He gave me a small frown as we got in the car. 

10 minutes later where the driver walks us to Kresge Court, politely motions to an open table, the sits down a few tables away and starts using her tablet. Connor looks at her and turns back to me shaking his head. 

“Would you like a tea?” He asks, shrugging at me. I don’t have time to answer because a person joins us at our table, unceremoniously taking the last chair and sitting down. Connor watches as I fix my eyes on the smirking man and squint in distain. 

“Who is this?” Connor innocently asks. 

“RK800, don’t speak unless you’re spoken too.” He commanded, not taking his eyes off of me. Connor, taken aback, unconsciously freezes.

“Never...” I coldly replied with thinly concealed anger, “...speak to my boyfriend that way again.” The man loudly scoffs in return.

“Before we even start with that one....” he causally indicated to Connor, “I imagine you know what this is about?”

“Who is this, my love?” The man loudly laughs, drawing a few looks from people. 

“RK800, I told you...”

“DON’T SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY!” I slam my fist into the table, startling them both. I calmly turn to Connor. 

“This is Jason Graff, Director of the CyberLife Humanization Department,” I paused and took a deep breath. “also, my older brother.” Connor blinked in confusion then scanned us.

“I see no indications that you are related.” he states. I nod at him and look back at Jason. 

“Our parents divorced when I graduated high school. Jason kept our father’s last name, but I changed mine to our mother's maiden name to distance myself.” Connor shook his head, still confused. 

“I thought he worked with cars, since you borrowed a DVOM to hack Gavin’s car....” I shook my head impatiently.

“Cars are his hobby, and he never realized I used it.” Connor was obviously still perplexed.

“Speaking of which,” Jason snidely interjected, “Isn’t dating that like dating a smart home?” I felt that particular anger rise in me again, the kind only a sibling is capable of causing.

“Shut the fuck up,” I calmly replied, “you asinine bastard.” Jason smirked in response.

“My little Bridget, the Deviant Sympathizer of CyberLife Tower, literally in bed with our Deviant Hunter.” He shook his head while examining Connor’s reaction. “That kind of irony is best left to stories.” Connor calmly stared back at him. Jason smirked again, thinking of a new way to test him.

“What was it like when you fell off the Phillip’s penthouse balcony saving that hostage? Did you feel the impact? Are you afraid of heights now?” Connor cringed, remembering the incident but a question quickly crossed his face. Jason quickly interjected, keeping him from speaking.

“You’re wondering why we don’t look alike, and noticed there are no adoptions records associate with either of our names?” Jason spitefully asked him. I quickly cut him off.

“I look like our father, he had dark brown hair and green eyes. My mother was strawberry blonde with blue eyes, and her siblings were mostly blondes, which is how Jason has blonde hair and blue eyes.” Connor nodded politely and put his arm around my shoulders, much to Jason’s annoyance. 

“You do have a resemblance, but I assumed it was because you’re both Irish.” Connor answered, continuing to look between us as we argued over him.

“See RK...” I cut Jason off with a sever warning look and he trailed off “...you shouldn’t make assumptions. For example,” Jason sat up, “I assume... you’re aware our Bridget here worked in CyberLife Engineering?” Connor cautiously nodded.

“Jason, please don’t.” I pleaded but knew he would continue.

“Connor,” He purposely said, indicating to me, “meet the Ex-Junior Director of the CyberLife Engineering Department.” Jason sat back and smirked at me, knowing I wouldn’t have volunteered this information. Connor turned to me.

“You told me you were a 4-year contractor,” He quietly said, slightly hurt by my misdirection. I started to reply but Jason cut me off.

“She was offered a full time Director position, but she wouldn't accept unless we reviewed her employment terms every 4 years. So yes, in a sense, she was a contractor. She ran an entire floor with a staff of what, 70?” He smirked at me again. “What was the name of your assistant you took with you to form ChemoTech, Aidan Peters?” 

“Leave him out of this!” I snapped at Jason, vaguely wondering if this was Connor’s first experience with siblings' arguments. Jason quickly pulled up his bio on the ChemoTech website.

“I think you could do better than this RK800; Aidan’s much more handsome, and I say that as a completely straight male.” He smirked again, watching me snap under his button pushing.

“He’s only 28 years old and STOP calling Conner RK800!” Connor squeezed my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

“You know he’s winding you up, don’t react.” I kept my eyes locked on Jason’s as Connor pulled back from my ear and sweetly gave me a kiss on the cheek, then joined me staring at Jason.

“Did she tell you we designed an android specifically to interrogate her, which eventually became part of your programming? Why would we go to that much trouble for a lowly repair engineer; CyberLife wanted solid evidence of her little exploits before we could safely move forward with her termination. You were very through with that contract, Bridg.” Connor’s eyes narrowed in anger, so I quickly cut to the matter at hand.

“Why do you want the card, Jason? Are there some compromising photos of you at Eden Club?” Jason calmly shook his head.

“Not of me; associated with a different CyberLife employee. The son of a very high-ranking employee, and that’s all you’re getting.” He sat back and crossed his arms, glaring slightly at me and Connor.

“You broke into our apartment and threatened our dog for some photos?” Connor asked in disbelief. Jason angrily shook his head.

“No, into HER apartment, and HER dog.” He forcefully pointed at me for emphasis.

“NO, OURS!” I couldn’t help raising my voice, knowing we sounded like 10-year-old children fighting for a turn at the swing.

“She doesn’t have the card anymore,” Connor flatly told him, folding his hands on the table. “and she can’t access it without alerting a senior detective at the DPD.” I quickly chimed in.

“I assure you; the contents of that card are very safe. It’s also password protected with password-triggered auto destruct. Lorcan told me he needs them for protection only, not for exploitation.” I cross my arms as well and stared back at Jason.

“Yes...” He thoughtfully said, “You’ll understand if CyberLife isn’t particularly reassured by the word of their RK700 who failed his primary mission and the subject that mission was intended to break.” Jason lowered his voice and leaned toward me slightly.

“Honestly, as a big brother to his little sister, the fact you and Lorcan are working together terrifies them almost as much as the fact you’re sleeping with their prized Deviant Hunter. Three of the biggest adversaries CyberLife has in one room...” He shook his head, then quickly leaned back in his chair and became business like again.

“I hope for your sakes you’re correct about the safety of that card. Bridget, I know you at least understand that I'm not exaggerating by saying CyberLife will be a danger to your lives if that card ever goes public...no matter who’s protecting you.” He stood up from the table and placed his hand on my shoulder for a moment, then stiffly nodded to Connor. He walked into the museum crowd and disappeared.

Connor let his head drop to his hands while I leaned my head back over my chair and took a few deep breaths. I sense him sit back up and lean toward me, kissing my neck. I jumped and raised my head.

“You look cute that way,” he said, and put his arm back around me. “I’m so relieved Hank helped us lock up that card.”

“Yes, that was kind of him.” I absently reach into my right bra cup as Connor glances down in confusion, then his eyes dramatically widen.

“How do you still have that?” He shakes his head in desperate disbelief as I get out my tablet.

“Catch up, handsome,” I smirked, “we locked up a decoy card.” Connor rests his elbows on the table and groaned into his hands.

“I just want a normal human life,” he moans. I rub his back between his shoulder blades trying to comfort him. I sighed in resignation.

“I think people like us can’t have normal lives.” Using my free hand, I scrolled down the Eden club website and notice the counter hasn’t changed. 

“That’s weird,” I mumbled. “They must have had hits over the last two days. The counter was increasing by several hundred a day earlier this week.” Connor raises his head as I insert the card into my tablet and enter the visit count.

***

I AM LOCKED

5121979

Matches: 0 . . . . . . .

4 Attempts Remaining

***

“Nope,” I mumble, “just a faulty counter”. Connor looked closer at the tablet. 

“What else have you tried?” He asked. I took a napkin from the dispenser and a pen from my purse. 

“Onanism, and the characters are caps-locked.” I quickly wrote the two failed attempts on the napkin. We looked at each other and smiled.

O-N-A-N-I-S-M C=0

5-1-2-1-9-7-9 C=0

“What next do you think,” he asked curiously. 

“It won’t be anything obvious, like bondage or dungeon, so maybe a description of what they’ve done?” I quickly entered in a third try.

***

I AM LOCKED

LAZARUS

Matches: 1: . . . A . . .

3 Attempts Remaining

***

“Now that’s progress,” I said, smiling at Connor, “Where did you see tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants to hang lights from their apartment and Hank's house for Christmas. Bridget and Hank concede. Connor takes Bridget to the DPD holidays happy hour. Bridget listens in on a private conversation her brother has with Connor, and Bridget invites Connor to the ChemoTech Christmas investors' one year anniversary party, and gets some help with Lorcan's code. Conner is effectively handling her employees questions much to Bridget's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last section has smut, obvious where it starts .

Wednesday, December 21, 2039 4:32 pm

I had never heard Hank curse so much as when he was confronted with a string of LED Christmas lights.

“Hank, that’s enough,” I said, “just give it up and hand them over.” Hank gladly handed me the bundle of lights and stared critically up the ladder at Connor.

“Explain again why us, a family of atheists, is decorating my house of all places for the holidays? Don’t you two have a couple of windows you can decorate at that apartment?”

“He already did...” I replied dryly. “...couldn’t stop him.” Hank shook his head at me in exasperation. 

“It’s not about celebrating the religious aspects of this holiday,” Connor called down to him as I handed him the newly untangled light plug, “we’re bring some goodwill to an otherwise frozen time of year.”

“So long as no one asks me to pray over dinner.” Hank dryly replied. “Friends are welcome in my house, but their gods aint.” 

“I feel the same way Hank, which may be why I moved two states away from my religious parents.” I continued feeding white Christmas lights to Connor as he attached them to the roof with the precision of an android. 

“Do they live in Philadelphia?” Connor asked, making a final adjustment on the light string and climbing down the ladder. I eyed him as he reached the ground and stood in front of us.

“No, they’re two hours away from the city; I invite them to visit every holiday but so far, they’ve always had a reason not to. Connor, why use the ladder when you can just jump off the roof?” Hank loudly laughed and walked a few feet away to recover. Connor was completely befuddled.

“That’s what human do...Why?” He quietly replied, watching Hank cough out a few more laughs and return to us. I shrugged and shook my head.

“If I could jump that far I’d do it just for fun.” I turned and unpacked a sheet of lights and started spreading them over the shrubbery. “It’s not because you’re afraid of heights, is it?” Connor decided to ignore me.

“How did you know he’s afraid of heights?” Hank asked as I unpacked another sheet of lights.

“Riverside Park and his serial number.” Hank looked at me in confusion when I walked by him and handed the lights to Connor, who was still silent. 

“I’m going to need you to walk me through that one, kid.” I threw the wrapping into one of the trash cans and walked back to Hank, watching Connor finish with his sheet lights and standing back to make sure they’re even.

“Ok,” I answered a bit absently, “his serial number is 313 248 317 – 52, which means he is design number 313, with software build version 248, CPU hardware version 31, body assembly version 7-5 and body number 2.” Hank kept staring at me for a few moments after I stopped speaking. We turned to Connor. 

“Did you know all of that?” Hank asked him. Connor glanced up but didn’t answer, being to occupied with straightening my lights. I was walking over to tease him when Hank called after me.

“You didn’t answer my question! How can you tell he’s afraid of heights just because he’s on his second body? His first body could have been destroyed any number of ways.” I stopped halfway between them and looked back at Hank, decided to be as unclear as possible. 

“I overheard he fell off a penthouse balcony during a hostage situation, but I knew he was before then.” Hank nodded slightly, then stared at me to continue.

“Riverside Park.” I answered, shaking my head in exasperation. “We visited there, and he wouldn’t look down at the river. First, he stood behind me with his eyes closed, then turned his back to it entirely. Connor looked up and smiled, chucking slightly.

“How do you know his eyes were closed if you had your back to him?” Hank carefully asked. Connor was paying attention now, curious as well.

“From the way his breath was hitting my hair. Men tend to close their eyes when nuzzling their girlfriend's hair.” Connor shrugged and nodded at Hank, who turned back to me. 

“Does it worry you,” Hank quietly asked, “when Connor has a silent spell?” I nodded as Connor finished straightening my lights and opened a package to hang around the front door.

“Yes,” I answered, “I’ve noticed that too. I haven’t found any pattern to them.” We thoughtfully watched Connor affix the light to the exact center of the door.

“I think he’s concentrating so hard there’s not enough room left in his CPU for conversation.” Hank sarcastically noted. I nodded again, agreeing with his assessment. 

“Sometimes it happens when he’s having a ‘does-not-compute’ moment,” I volunteered. Connor glanced slightly over his shoulder at us after fixing the lights to the left side of the door.

“Oh, right,” Hank kidded, “those are funny. Do you intentionally make him have those moment too?” I grinned at Connor, who looked up from hanging the lights on the right side of the door.

“It was the first way I messed with him before we were together...and after we were together...”

“I don’t want any more detail, kid.” Hank quickly cut in. Connor nodded in satisfaction at Hank’s decorated door. Hank laughed quietly.

“I spent a month every day taking one of his books to the living room bookcase to see if he’d leave it there, but every day after work he’d go into his room for a minute, come out, go to the bookcase and take the book back to his room.” I stifled a laugh and watched Connor check the left side of the house.

“That’s a good one, I wish I’d thought of that. What book was it?” Hank turned to me thoughtfully.

“It was an old copy on his shelves... “The Cave of Steel” I think.” I nodded knowingly at him. “What, why are you nodding?” Hank asked. 

“Don’t you know what that book’s about?” I teased, raising an eyebrow at him. Hank shook his head.

“A New York City detective who hates robots is forced out to the middle of nowhere to solve a murder with a robot partner.” Hank laughed again, causing Connor to look up from the door lights.

“I can hear both of you.” Connor called out to us. “After my first day with Hank at the DPD, it was the book I integrated in an effort to understand Hank’s hostility toward me.”

“Then why do you have print copy of it?” Hank asked as Connor walked over to us.

“Sentimental reasons.” He replied taking a last look at the house before we went in. 

\----

Wednesday, December 21, 2039 6:06 pm

Connor gently pushed forward on my shoulders as I petulantly planted my feet on the parking lot. He was definitely capable of making me move but was allowing me to be a brat for the moment.

“How did you convince me to go to another happy hour with you?” I asked, as Connor smiled at a co-working going into the bar who had been watching us. Connor gave up on pretending to force me to walk forward and came around in front of me. 

“I have my ways.” He replied adorably with his puppy dog look. I sighed in exasperation.

“Now I remember.” I flatly said as he became even more endearing. “You’ve always had the ability to seduce me so subtlety I don’t notice what you’re up to until you’re thrusting inside of me.” He glanced away blushing for a moment then proudly looked at me.

“At the last one I told you I love you.” He reminded me. I nonchalantly shrugged back at him. 

“And you couldn’t wait until we got home?” I teased, as he took my arm and pulled me forward. I relented and let him take me into the bar with him. 

“You’re not the only one I've convinced to be here.” He mysteriously said as he led me to the bar. I ordered a citrus beer and turned back to him.

“What do you mean?” I asked, not knowing who he could possibly have asked to meet us there. I paid for my beer and Connor lead us around a corner, away from the main crowd. Nines stood up and offered his hand, stoic as usual. It took me a few moments to recover from the shock. 

“Hello Nines,” I shook his hand, “Happy Holidays. Why are you here?” I blushed at my brusqueness and quickly took a seat, Connor sitting beside me. Nines stared inscrutably at me while I shifted in my seat and took a deep drink of beer.

“You need to slow down. Your beer is 7.7% alcohol and will go straight to your head.” I smiled at his mix of analytical Nines-ness and vernacular vocabulary.

“Nines and I have been working on his interactions with people.” Connor explained. “I explained the importance of happy hours to him.”

“What did he tell you?” I asked. “I got the “it's good for inter office-relations" speech.” Connor frowned at me when Nines answered.

“I believe it was “Even though we are androids and do not imbibe alcohol, our presence as such an event will be beneficial for our interactions with officers and overall morale in the office toward us.”

“It’s interesting how he used the same wording....” I said without laughing “...with the obvious alterations.”

“Yes...” Nines said, watching me take another deep drink, “...I wonder about his creative abilities sometimes. I certain they’ve corrected that flaw in my programing version.” Connor looked down at the table. 

“I’m creative.” He said quietly. I cleared my throat, trying so hard not to giggle at him.

“Oh good,” I said in obvious relief, “Hank is here.” He came over two our table with his drink and placed a whiskey shot in front of me.

“Anyone stuck at a table with two RK units deserves a stiff drink.” He stated. I clinked glasses with him and drank the shot, turning around and coughing into my inner elbow as my throat burned.

“We need to harden you up, girl.” Hank observed when I turned back to the table, my face red. I shook my head.

“Trust me, I know from my university days, this is as good as I get.” Hank and I took drinks from our glasses as the RK’s watched us. 

“Do you sometimes wonder how we’re warping their perceptions, with them choosing the two of us as examples of humanity to observe?” I casually asked Hank. We laughed out loud for a minute before barely recovering, as Nines and Connor stared at us in confusion. Connor put his arm around the back of my chair, casually trying to pull me closer.

“On the contrary,” Nines stated, much to our surprise “You’re the most authentic examples we’ve observed, whereas most people are concocted in their outward temperament.” Hank and I stared at him for a moment, turned to each other and shrugged in agreement.

“How much information do you actually exchange?” I asked a bit seductively at Connor, feeling the effects of my rapid alcohol conception. “Do you tell Nines everything we do...”

“NO!” Connor quickly cut off, causing a few officers to glance at our table. Nines caught my eye and we evilly grinned at poor Connor, who moved his arm from the back of my chair to actively squeezing my shoulders.

“Well,” Hank stated. “I for one am glad this girl has someone to focus her flirtatious energy at. Yes, young lady...” He said, turning to me, “Liz told me about you and your.... idiosyncrasies.” Without giving me time to formulate a reply he continued,

“Are you going to tell Connor about what happened with the Stericycle representative?” Nines and Connor stared at me with curiosity as I shot Hank a death look.

“I didn’t realize he was married...or 25. I swear he looked 35...oh shut up.” I embarrassingly replied, as Hank tried to explain to Nines and Connor,

“8 months is a long time.” He explained, then took a drink. Nines and Connor shared identical expressions of confusion.

“A long time for what?” Connor finally asked, causing me and Hank to laugh again. 

“Something she doesn’t have to worry about anymore.” Hank answered. I admired his ability to loosen up around Connor and me together. Connor and Nines shook their heads but let it go.

“Ugh...” Hank groaned, “Gavin’s here. I can’t stand that guy.” Nines quickly replied.

“It seems no one else can either.” We watched as Gavin got rejected by a girl at the bar and then couldn’t breaking into a conversation nearby. I momentarily felt bad for him. We watched as he tried to break into yet another conversation and was rejected then took a seat at the bar.

“When you...you were...umm....” Connor said, trying to find the right words. I tilted my head sympathetically and answered him.

“He’s an idiot, but...there was something pathetically appealing about him...until the revenge porn.” I stated. “After that he deserved everything I did.” Connor nodded in agreement, holding my cheek and kissing my mouth in agreement. Hank shook his head.

“Revenge porn?” He asked, then took it back. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.” I felt introspective for a moment.

“Do you think he’ll ever learn?” I asked them. Connor shrugged and Nines shook his head.

“It’s implausible he’ll change his current methodology without a traumatic culmination.” Nines replied. I took another drink of my beer, just reaching the bottom of my glass.

“I love your vocabulary, Nines!” I replied in appreciation, vaguely noticing Connor cringe slightly. 

“We have the same vocabulary.” Connor muttered. I held Connor’ face in my hands and kissed him passionately on his mouth, much to his surprise. I heard several whistles in the background before I pulled away from him, his face showing confusion.

“But you’re the one who has me in his bed” I had leaned forward whispered in his ear. Connor pulled back from me with a pained expression of desire while I stared suggestively into his eyes. 

“I don’t what to know what you just said to Connor, but unfortunately I can guess.” Hank said, finishing his drink. “You kids go home. I’ll stay and answer Nine’s questions about humanity, best I can anyway.” 

I quickly finished my drink and Connor urged me out of my seat as soon as I was done. He caught me when I lost my footing as my head spun for a moment, much to the amusement of his co-workers.

“You have her now,” a buzzed Tina Chen said, “do her before it wears off.” Connor was innocently confused as I mockingly glared at her for her defiance of female solidarity before realizing she was kidding, then raised my chin proudly to her stare back at her that I was the one handsome Connor chose to have sex with. She laughed and shook her head in reply, turning back to her date.

\----

Thursday December 22, 2039 11:30 am

“Is that the last box?” I asked Connor as he came back from the truck rental. “How did you fit all of this into just one room?” I stared at the boxes feeling overwhelmed. “Where are we going to put all this stuff?” Connor joined me and gave me a reassuring hug.

“It’s just until the lease is up and we get a bigger apartment.” He let go of me and looked down the stairs when we heard a car honk outside our door. We glanced at each other in confusion and went outside to see a waiting car.

“Mr. Graft would like to speak with Mr. Anderson...only Mr. Anderson.” his assistant said as we both walked toward the car. I glanced at Connor and subtly nodded, then went back into our apartment. I immediately walked over to my charging tablet and opened Connor’s interphase, accessing his audio processor.

_ Bio-component – Auditory _

_Status – Online_

_ Options _

_Sound Studio_

_Force Disable_

_Force Suspend_

_Monitor Input_

I quickly put my earbuds in and clicked “Monitor Input” and adjusted the volume.

“I still don’t understand why you’re here.” Connor said with suspicion. I silently applauded him and continued listening in.

“Am I not allowed to be concerned, as an older brother for his sister? You’ve known her three months and you’re already living with her?” There was a short pause before Connor answered.

“I don’t believe our living arrangement are any concern of yours. What do you really want?” Connor forcefully asked. I heard Jason tapping on the car door. He answered with a tinge of frustration.

“I need you to keep me informed of her actions, so I don’t have to find out about them in the Detroit National.” Connor scoffed in disbelief.

“You want me to spy on your sister, as the same man who sent an armed thug to our apartment and threatened to kill our beloved pet?” I could almost hear Jason shrug in response.

“I’m certain you’ve noticed how difficult it is to get her attention when she’s put you out of her mind...or maybe you haven’t yet, time will tell. I’m prepared to compensate you for your trouble.” Connor immediately answered.

“Absolutely not.” Jason laughed slightly.

“I appreciate your transference of loyalty from CyberLife to my sister but you may want to think a bit more about this.” 

“In the 0.178 seconds I considered your proposal I was unable to find any ethical reason to comply with your request,” Connor snapped back at him.

“Good, Connor,” I thought to myself. Jason answered a moment later.

“Spoken like a true deviant. You’re awfully loyal very quickly. Have you considered what you’ll do when she gets bored of you? Because she always gets bored.”

“If I fail to maintain her interest over an extended period of time it will be her decision and I'll respect her wishes,” Connor answered very forcefully. “I believe our business is concluded here.” I heard him open the car door and get out.

“RK..Connor,” Jason called after him, “this is an open offer, if you reconsider.” I took a quick look out the window and saw Connor turn around to face the car.

“If you wish to know more about Bridget perhaps, as an older brother, you should behave a bit more accordingly.” He turned back around and came back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. I took out the earbuds as he came up the stairs, shaking his head at me.

“I sometimes wonder if there is something seriously wrong with my family.” I dolefully said, as Connor smiled as though he thought I was kidding.

“I don’t spy on my friends, or lovers for any amount of compensation.” He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and went to open one of the boxes.

“Maybe you should have said yes and taken the money, we could’ve split it.” I called after him. Connor shrugged at me as he moved his bookshelf against a living room wall and began unpacking his books.

“Umm, Connor?” I hesitantly asked, taking a bundle of clothes to hang in the bedroom closet, “do you own a good suit?”

“Yes?” he answered from the living room, clearly wondering what I was on about. I cleared my throat and continued.

“I’m sorry this is short notice, but Liz and I are throwing a party for our staff and investors a few days before Christmas, and I just found out I can’t get out of going...would like to come with me and make sure I don’t make a complete ass of myself?” I rubbed my temples as Connor came into the bedroom and helped me find room in the closet. He watched me with amusement.

“It’s just an investor’s party, there’s nothing to stress over.” 

\----

Friday, December 23, 2039 7:00 pm

I muttered to reflection as I checked my side reflection in the bedroom mirror. Some of the weight I gained this year had dropped off, but not enough for me to be comfortable with my new appearance. Propping my leg up on the bed, I wrapped my holster around my thigh and clipped it to the guarder belt, pulling the laces taunt just as Connor came into the room.

“Do...uh...wow, that’s really hot...” He stuttered. I smiled, needing the confidence boost he inadvertently gave me, as I pulled my A-line dress skirt back in place. “Why are you carrying?” He asked. I smiled again, several reasons coming to mind at once. I quickly settled on one.

“Some of the scientists get very passionate about their papers, best to be prepared.” I smoothed down the skirt of my Brunswick green dress and experimentally took a few steps to check my comfort level with the combination of thigh holster and heels. Satisfied, I pulled the skirt up and slid my gun and an extra clip into the respective pockets, then tied off the laces. Connor nodded in approval.

“The purple laces work very well with you dress, my love.” Feeling slightly embarrassed I turned my back to him.

“Mind zipping me up?” I asked. He slowly zipped up the back of my dress and ran his hands over my bare shoulders, then adjusted my halter strap. 

“You look really pretty.” He quietly said. I smiled softly at him and to get my black leather coat. Connor followed me out into the hall.

“Ready?” He asked, holding his fist out at a 90-degree angle to his arm. I did the same and started the count.

“One, two, three, throw.....HA!” I pumped my arm in a quick cheer. My paper beat his rock, meaning I was driving us to Michigan State Conference Center. Connor was disappointed or reluctant to get in the car with me, I'm not sure which one.

“Please just watch your speed, and the traffic signals.” He cautioned. I looked at him and shook my head. 

“You’re implying I'm not a safe driver which is wrong, because I was racing go carts by 10 years old and kept racing until I sold my car 4 years ago. I drive quickly, not unsafely.” Connor stared straight ahead but a small smile was playing on his lips. 

“Oh, shut up.” I mumbled as I pulled out of the apartment lot.

\----

Friday, December 23, 2039 7:18 pm

I handed my key to the valet and discretely took Connor inside and off into a corner. 

“I don’t have many androids on staff yet, because ChemoTech formed a month after the revolution. This is a bit of a one-year anniversary party for the investors as well as a holiday party...I’m sorry...” Connor was watching me strangely. “Anyway, some of my engineers will be curious about how you’re built, if they get to overbearing just say you remembered something you needed to tell me....” I stopped again; Connor was now openly grinning at me.

“You’re cute when you’re protective.” I sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of my neck. Dr. Liz joined us in our corner. 

“How long do you figure we can remain here until someone notices?” She whispered, holding a hand out to Connor. “Nice to see you again.” He smiled politely in smiled in return like an old pro. Dr. Liz turned to me. 

“I didn’t send the email out yet, but they said yes.” I widened my eyes in surprise as she nodded. “We’re building a second lab in Montreal.” I shook my head in confusion. 

“Are you moving there?” I asked. “Are we hiring a replacement for you here?” She looked at me in amusement.

“My son is already in University of Montreal there, and my daughter is about to leave for college, so this is a perfect time for us to relocate.” I nodded my acknowledgement. 

“Is he still pre-med?” I politely asked. Dr. Liz proudly nodded. 

“Somehow I've managed to influence that kid. My daughter, whom I love to pieces, is looking at music programs of all things.” She shook her head in a mother's exasperation. “How is she going to live on that degree?” I shrugged slightly, not having a decent response.

“But about you, Bridget, you’ll be moving up to Lab Director, and I'll still be working on sales and marketing from Montreal, and acting as Chief Oncologist, unless you want to hire someone. Don’t worry!” She said, patting my shoulder. “The investors are more than on board with this. They like the idea of having two ex-CyberLife engineers steering things here; for all the bad press that company has, they have a strong reputation for losing their best staff members. I assume you’ll keep Aidan as your assistant?” I quietly nodded. “Good. That will promote him to lab manager.” I shook my head, trying to keep up as Connor gave me a congratulatory hug. 

“I imagine you’ll find a few positions that need created or filled as time goes by but...” she shook my hand, “...ChemoTech - Detroit is your problem, starting mid-January.” I stammered my reply.

“Th..thank you?” Dr. Liz grinned and looked at Connor. “Smart one, isn’t she?” He smiled and put his arm around me.

“Yes, I keep telling her that, but she doesn’t believe me, and also that she looks very pretty tonight.” Dr. Liz agreeably nodded while Connor took my hand.

“That dress style and color really works for you.” She looked up at Connor. “Don’t be surprised if you see a few stares coming her way...or your way for that matter. I thought you were handsome before, but now...” she gave him a friendly wink “...you're a lucky girl, Bridget.” She smiled and walked away with her empty glass, then refilled it at the bar. I followed her, slightly pulling Connor behind me because he decided he was keeping my hand.

“Pinot Grigio please, any that you recommend.” I asked the bartender. She politely handed me a stem glass, which I immediately drank half of. She and Connor gave me a friendly laugh.

“Would like me to top that up?” She asked with a grin. I nodded and held the glass for her as she re-filled it. I turned to Connor.

“There is a distinct possibly that you’ll see me working overtime from my home terminal until next summer.” He pulled me back in for a hug, where I leaned my head on his shoulder for a few moments, drawing comfort from him. 

“I’ll help you keep your work-life balance in check.” He helpfully replied. I smiled and led him over to the table we were sharing with Aidan and a few other employees I recruited from CyberLife.

“Well, look at us.” I comically said, sitting down with Connor, “We’re the ex-CyberLife table.” The others chuckled in agreement, especially seeing Connor there. Minka Dufay, my ex-deviant network R&D contact, chimed in.

“Which one of you came with Kamski?” she asked, accusingly looking at each of us in turn. Everyone laughed except Connor, who must have been attempting to really figure out who would have brought him. Aidan and Minka fixed their stares on Connor, having both been imbibing for half an hour before our arrival. 

“Ok, spill.” Minka teasing said. “Does he know about DAMN and SCRAP?” I nodded in amusement as we chuckled at his expense. “I still can’t believe you got those past the board,” she replied. I modestly shrugged as Connor put his arms around my shoulders. I accepted a re-fill from the roving bar staff without asking what it was, then grimaced when I tasted it. 

“Ugh, too sweet...it’s a Moscato...what do you think? I instinctively held my glass over for Connor to dip his finger into my wine. He put his finger in his mouth and after a moment he confirmed my suspicion. 

“Awwww...” Minka teased again, “he’s so cute! It took us forever to get that sub-module to work correctly! R&D couldn’t get the program to extrapolate accurately; but I’m the one who named it the SADI,” she proudly stated.

“Scan and analyze directly, internally!” The five of us replied, clinking our glasses together as Connor watched, probably feeling a bit left out. I tried to turn the conversation away from him.

“What have you been up to Minka?” I couldn’t ignore her resemblance to North. “Will you be Minka Cerny anytime soon?

“Yes, as a matter of fact I will be,” she replied, showing me her ring, which I tried my hardest to care about, “but you’re not taking the conversation off him.” She pointed directly at Connor and Aidan nodded his agreement. Connor looked confused. Minka’s finance Mark asked a question.

“Is Connor aware that is he’s designed and programmed to be a highly lethal killing machine first and foremost?” Minka laughed openly and accepted a re-fill to her glass. 

“Look at him, he’s such a puppy.” She gushed as I leaned against his neck. Connor looked confused, but somehow proud at the same time as he squeezed me to him.

“I have free will.” he replied firmly. Minka laughed again.

“That’s good Bridget, keep him thinking that for as long as you can.” I shot her a scandalize glance and took Connor's other hand in mine, then squeezed it. I took a long drink of my perfumery wine and tried to stand up to them, when we suddenly all become reflective. 

“For whatever it’s worth, Connor,” she said sincerely, leaning toward him, “I’m relived you have the advantages of being ex-CyberLife.” She turned to me. “So, are you going to tell us who left this little present for you?” I glanced to where she was pointing in front of my place setting and saw a small wrapped box, not believing I missed noticing it. I cautiously unwrapped it. 

“That’s weird,” I observed, turning over the scarlet-colored phone. I activated data and it immediately chimed with a text notification.

_Happy Holidays, my lovely._

I ignored the text and shoved the phone into my handbag. 

“Oh, come on,” Eric, Ex-CyberLife IT stated, showing the effect of his scotch, “You have to show us that text.” I quickly deflected to another topic. 

“Maybe y’all can help me.” I stated in my rapidly returning rural Pennsylvania accent, pulling out my tablet as Connor subtly shook his head no. I ignored him and drank the last of my terrible wine, putting my hand over the glass as a waiter approached. 

“Please, Pinot Grigio only.” He nodded and left us alone for a moment, as Mark put his hand on Minka’s face and kissed her. I glanced at Connor and then stared at how adorable they were while my glass was refilled. I pushed the tablet toward Aidan, who showed it to Mark and Minka.

“Ohhh that’s better,” I nearly moaned, taking a sip of my refreshed wine. The entire table, including Connor, breaks out laughing.

“Give me some of that wine!” Minka called, holding up her glass. I blushed furiously and hid my face in Connor’s neck. 

“I need help with the unlock code,” I said laughing, turning back to them. I took the napkin out of my handbag and gave it to Aidan. 

O-N-A-N-I-S-M C=0

5-1-2-1-9-7-9 C=0

L-A-Z-A-R-U-S C=1

“Did you try dilated?” Minka’s finance innocently asked. I tried to answer as politely as I could.

“I’m not wasting one of my 3 remaining attempts on dilated.” I replied, thinking quickly to give them some background information, if at least to refresh my own mind. 

“The owner of this memory card is one of the androids who converted the Eden Club’s into dom dungeons.” Aidan, Minka, Mark and Eric nodded their understanding. 

“So, you know the A is correct.” Aidan replied. They all thought for a moment, as I suddenly remember one of the Dom’s services.

“I read on their website, if you pay them for their trouble, they’ll kidnap you, tie you up in a car and take you to their dungeon.” I quietly though about word synonyms with kidnapping and with the third letter being A. I finished my second glass of wine, vaguely aware of Connor moving the glass out of my reach and my companions laughing in response while I entered another guess into my tablet.

***

I AM LOCKED

HIJACKS

Matches: 2: . I . A . . .

2 Attempts Remaining

***

“Thanks friends!” I exclaimed, obviously buzzed. Connor pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear.

“You’re borderline drunk....” He urgently told me, “don’t enter anymore guesses.” I reached my hand behind his neck and much to his surprise, without warning kissed him similarly to the way Minka had kissed Mark. Connor was clearly caught off guard. 

“That’s Bridget,” Aidan confirmed as I let Connor pull away from me. “Let me just say for the sake of the all the unavailable single men who encounter you, we are relieved you have a man to concentrate your energy on.” He grinned and held up his glass, which Minka and Mark met.

“Oh please,” I whined, “I’m not that bad.” Everyone looked to Connor who affirmatively shrugged, causing laughter to break out at the table.

“You're in big trouble...” I said poking his left peck, “...when we get home.” He grinned in anticipation.

“I’m counting on it.” He evilly replied, much to everyone's amusement, “and if you pass out, I’ll punish you in the morning.” Minka laughed loudly at his response.

“FUCK ME!” She exclaimed; “I never would have guessed that as a response!” She leaned toward Connor, taking a swig of her wine. “You are officially approved as Ex-CyberLife R&D Deviant.” Connor raised his chin, proud of this assignment.

\----

Friday, December 23, 2039 10:48 pm

Connor practically pulled me out of my car and toward the apartment, stopping only to close doors. As soon as we got up the stairs, he flattened my back to the wall and trailed his hand up my thigh, placing my leg around his waist. I groaned and threw my head back as he pushed himself onto me through our clothes, firmly sucking on my neck.

“Wait!” I quickly laughed, “you’ll leave marks!”

“Wear a turtleneck,” he muttered, walking me backwards to the bedroom. He unceremoniously pushed me onto the bed and stood dominantly between my spread legs while he took his shirt off. I stared defiantly back at him and raised my eyebrow. 

“What wrong?” He gently asked, in contrast to his previous behavior. When he was in reach, I pulled him on top of me, then rolled us over so I was on top, straddling his lap and smirking my satisfaction at him.

“Don’t be such a brat.” I replied, allowing him to unzip my dress and unsnap my halter strap. “You’re not that seductive.” I pulled both over my head, and watched his jaw drop for my back and purple lace bra and panty set. Realizing I still had my gun, I stood up then removed the gun and clip from my holster, placing them on the nightstand. Connor quickly moved to my side of the bed and pulled me backwards onto his lap.

“Oh, yes I am,” he breathed into my ear, then gently bit my neck, following it with a gentle kiss. His left arm held me against him while his right hand ran down my side, stopping at the knot my panty strings made on my hip. I leaned forward to unclip my holster from my garter belt but Connor caught my hand.

“Leave that on,” he muttered into my other ear. He let me stand back up and face him, so I went and lay down next to him on the bed, casually stretching my arms above my head and closing my eyes.

“Shit,” I heard Connor hungerly said next to me, “Wow... you look...really sexy...” I smirked at hearing Connor sputter over words, then stretched my arms over my head again and rubbed my neck, cracking one eye to look at him.

“Why are you keeping me awake?” I asked, pretending to be annoyed. “I just wanted a moments peace...” Connor laughed nervously as I closed my eye and squirmed slightly on the mattress, re-crossing my legs and pushing my breasts out as I stretched my back. He lay down next to me, so I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him giving him my best flirtatious look.

“Do you need something?” I asked, which he took as an invitation to partially lean over me. He ran his fingertips maddingly soft over my neck and chest as I kept my arms behind my head.

“Oh, my love,” he moaned deeply, running his hand over my breast and waist, then over my hip where he played with the knot at my panties, “You have absolutely no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“And what’s that?” I asked him, turning my face upwards and closing my eyes, feeling Connor’s hand experimentally run up my thigh to my hip. I heard his breath catch in his throat as his thumb accidentally caught on the tie of my panties and undid the knot on one side.

“Ah...does this...?” He moved his shaking hand over to my other hip and part way down my thigh, undoing the other side. I opened my eyes and raised my head, looking at him matter-of-factly. He stared at me, no longer moving his hand. I innocently smiled at him, which snapped him out of his trance. 

“Come here you," he growled, removing my bra and climbing on top of me before I could react. I moaned in anticipation as he roughly kissed my neck and used his legs to uncross mine, positioning himself between them, then moved a hand between my thighs, discarding my panties to the floor. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as he kissed my throat and chest, adeptly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants and removing his cock. Gently I rubbed my thumb over the tip of him as he froze above me and moaned in pleasure. Experimentally I stroked his entire length from hilt to tip and back, hearing him groan then fall to his elbows and lean his forehead on my shoulder. I picked up the pace after a few strokes, but his breath caught in his throat.

“Stop,” he gasped, “it’s too good, I want to be inside you...”

“Then why aren’t you inside me?” I teased, earning myself a pained moan.

“You bad girl...” he stared into my eyes with desire for moment as he adjusted himself, then firmly pushed inside me, a wave of pure pleasure making me gasp.

“Did I hurt you?” he carefully paused and asked. I shook my head and pushed my hip up into his, taking him in deeper. He took my knees and I held them to his shoulders, and we both moaned as he slipped in another inch. I wrapped one arm around his back and held the back of his neck with my free hand, keeping my body level with his as he set a gentle pace. 

“Please,” I whimpered, “be rougher.”

“You want rougher?” he teased, pulling out and pushing hard into me. I rewarded him with another load moan, so he continued trying to make me louder but I muffled myself by biting his neck.

“I want to hear you,” he gasped, feeling me tighten around him. We rode out our orgasms alternating between moans of pleasure and kissing whatever we could reach, then I rested my head on the pillow and Connor laid his on my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	5. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes Bridget with him to replace an item of Hank's he accidentally dropped, when they are interrupted. Hank hosts his annual New Year's Eve party for officers without other obligations, letting them decide Bridget is the entertainment for the night, but she wins in the end. Bridget continues to receive unknown text messages while Jason may finally be stepping up to his duties as an older brother.

Saturday, December 31, 2039 10:48 am

I resignedly signed as the phone chimed with another text from the unknown number.

_Did you miss me?_

Connor was examining glasses to replace one he somehow broke at Hank’s this morning. Hank and I were properly shocked that Connor could drop anything, considering how nimble he was with his quarter tricks. I followed behind him, glancing at the phone as texts appeared on the screen.

_How’s your hangover, my lovely?_

I glanced at the text message when Connor’s back was turned. He glanced up when my phone chimed again.

_Are you having a good morning?_

“Who are you texting, my love?” Connor asked. I stupidly held the phone to my chest like he wouldn’t see it. 

_“_ No one, I never text back.” Connor tried to read the screen, but I held it away from him as he frowned.

_I’m having a wonderful morning, since you didn’t ask._

_“_ It’s alright, I turned off tracking.” The phone chimed again. Connor stared at me in disapproval but didn’t try to see the screen. I squinted slightly at the screen.

_It’s a nice day for a walk, why didn’t you bring your dog?_

_“_ Alright,” I muttered, glancing around. I nearly walked into Connor when he stopped to look at yet another bar glass.

_Did Connor like your dress? I’m sure he’s glad to have met you, now._

Connor sighed in frustration and put the glass back. “Hank’s bar glasses are from 2021; no store is going to have a match.” I absently shrugged.

“He’ll learn to love having a set of three instead of four.... hopefully.” I answered as Connor stared at me in mild annoyance when the phone chimed again, then waited for me to read the text. 

_I know you were hiding a gun under that skirt, you naughty girl._

I quickly cleared my throat and tuned the phone to silent. “What do you want to do?” I asked him, feeling the phone vibrate in my hand.

“Let's just go back to Hank’s. We can get an autonomous taxi at Woodward Circle.” He waited for me to read the new text.

_But you always carry a gun now._

I glanced up at him innocently as another text appeared.

_I’m flattered, I thought I didn’t make an impression on you._

Shaking my head in disgust, I put the phone in my coat much to Connor’s relief. We started down Bates Street towards Cadillac Square, hearing a car honk in the background. As we crossed a large parking lot, a car pulled up alongside us. 

“Oh, my...is that the Deviant Hunter and his human girlfriend?” A familiar voice taunted us, the car turning in front of us, blocking our path. We stared at RA9 in shock as he grinned widely at us, then turned serious.

“Catch me if you can, Deviant Hunter,” he quietly said and closed the window, then peeled out of the parking lot. Connor and I glanced at each other for a moment and took off in pursuit. 

“Left!” Connor yelled, as we cut through the plaza. We turned and arrived at Woodward Ave just in time to see the car go by, following traffic toward the other side of the circle. 

“Woodward Ave is blocked off...” Connor quickly said, “follow me!” 

We ran down Michigan Ave then right onto Griswold Street, but missed him again as he turned onto State Street and headed toward Washington Blvd. Connor stopped and quickly glanced around, then ran to a fire escape and leapt up, trying unsuccessfully to pull the ladder down using his weight.

“Up!” He called to me and boosted me up to the ladder before jumping up to it himself. “We can stop him at Grand River!” 

I ran behind him, taking a ladder up to the next roof level while Connor merely leapt up, his feet firmly set on the landing. We ran across the roof but stopped dead at the edge. Connor, momentarily confused, quickly turned and ran to the left, jumping a gap between buildings to a lower-level roof. I hesitated at the gap.

“Come on!” He encouraged, indicating that he would catch me. I back up two steps and ran, leaping as far as I could manage over the gap, Connor easily catching my arms and pulling me up. 

We ran diagonally across the lower roof and to a temporary roof, which Connor jumped but I ran onto, one of the beams giving away under me. I caught the next beam over with my hands and right leg, not falling any further but struggling to leverage my body onto the roof.

“No, Connor!” I yelled, when he appeared at the roof edge and helped me up by pulling the back of my coat. He stood still and examined me for a moment, his hand on my shoulders.

“Are you alright?” He asked, quite seriously. I nodded and ran past him and jumped the 6 feet down to the next roof. Connor jumped behind me as we stopped at the roof edge, watching RA9’s car turn left onto Washington Blvd.

“Shit, he’s doubled back!” I yelled, leaping down to the fire escape. I felt foolish running back and forth down the ladders and landings to the ground. Connor jumped from the last landing to catch up to me and we cut across the boulevard to the park, then onto the other side of the boulevard.

“Stay on the walk!” Connor called to me, then headed in the opposite direction, adeptly jumping up to another fire escape. I ran down the sidewalk and got behind the car with my gun drawn as it turned on to State Street and stopped. Connor had crossed over the roof and down the opposite fire escape, then positioned himself in front of the car, his gun out as well.

“DPD!” Connor yelled, “Get out of the car, now!” The door slowly opened, and the occupant appeared. 

“I don’t want any trouble!” He nervously said, his hands shaking in the air. Connor and me immediately re-holstered our guns. I walked to the passenger side door, seeing a “Tourist Guide to Detroit Monuments” guidebook open on the seat. Connor recovered quicker than I did.

“Where are you heading?” He calmly asked. 

“Li... Library Park?” The man replied, with a definite London accent. Connor calmly nodded.

“Turn left onto Washington Blvd then right on Grand River Ave, cross over Woodward Ave and turn right onto Farmer Street. The park will be on your left.” I watched as the man quickly jotted the directions down on his tablet. 

“Thank you.” The man said, sitting back in his car. As luck would have it, a red and blue flashing lights lit up the street behind us.

“Oh, shit.” I said in disbelief, as Gavin parked the car. Connor quickly looked back to the man.

“Welcome to Detroit.” He calmly said and took my arm, running us into a narrow alley while the Londoner watched, and Gavin yelled something I couldn’t decipher. We emerged from between the buildings and Connor turned on the spot, closing then locking the alley gate behind us. He stopped for me while I leaned against the wall, out of breath.

“Gavin definitely saw us.” I casually remarked. We both started laughing.

“Once he tells them we ran, no one will believe anything he says.” Connor confidently replied.

\----

Saturday, December 31, 2039 10:22 pm

“Connor, stop it with the quarter.” He grinned at me and flipped the coin into the air, then catching it between his index and middle fingers while keeping his eyes on mine. Then he flipped it over his shoulder and into his hand held behind his back, catching it the same way. I shook my head at his cockiness.

“Now you’re just showing off.” He shrugged and flipped the coin back over his shoulder, again catching it in his fingers while looking at me and resumed rolling it over his knuckles. 

“You must be a big hit a parties,” I mumbled sarcastically. 

“Hey kid,” Hank said humorously, “I have one for you.” I took another drink of beer, wondering when tonight's New Year's Eve party at Hank’s became “Let's try tripping up Bridget’s deductive abilities with brain teasers party.” I turned to Hank expectantly.

“Glass shatters in the room next to you, when you run to the shattered window you see three kids running away, named Dean, Sam and Mark. The next morning you find a box of cookies with “?” written on the top. What do you do?” He sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“I have a cookie.” I dryly reply. Hank raises an eyebrow and Connor stops rolling his quarter. I shake my head and sigh. 

“I go to Mark’s parents and ask them to buy a replacement window, because the note said question Mark.” Connor and Hank nodded in approval. 

“I have one,” Hank’s friend Tina said, another officer without family to spend New Year's Eve with. I took the vibrating phone out of my pocket, only half-listening to her as she began.

“A person is home alone when intruder breaks in. Holding a gun on the stunned man, he demands he open his safe and empty the contents into a bag.” I glanced down at the phone, reading the latest text.

_I really do enjoy this little game we play._

I shook my head in disgust and turned back to Tina.

“Can I continue?” She asked, obviously annoyed. I smiled indulgently and nodded.

“The person’s phone starts to ring, surprising both the intruder and himself. He explained he had to answer the phone, as the call was from his sister who expected him to pick up.” I nodded again, using my peripheral vision to grab at Connor’s quarter. He easily moved his hand out of my reach. 

“The intruder warns him to quickly dismiss her without arising any suspicion. He answers the phone and calmly says “Hello, thank you for your call. Can you help me with our cousin’s Trish’s address? I need to send her a Christmas card before the holidays, it's an emergency. Please email it to me, and hurry, so the card arrives before Christmas.” 

I acknowledged her as I leaned over Connor’s lap, quickly grabbing for his quarter he which he was still rolling over his knuckles now just out of reach. Tina frowned, but continued with the brain teaser.

“He ended the call and the intruder immediately demanded he open the safe. Calmly, the man complies and places the contents into the bag and hands it to the intruder, who leaves by the front door. No more than a minute later the intruder is apprehended by the police waiting outside and taken into custody.” She paused for emphasis. “Care to explain, smarty pants?” She sat back in her chair as well, curious to see if I could. 

“Shit Tina,” Hank remarked, “Even I don’t know that one. Let me think for a minute.” I stayed quiet, waiting for Hank. He quickly shook his head at me and then nodded for me to answer. Connor looked on with amusement, still flipping that damned coin. I calmly answered.

“He strategically muted the call, so the only words his sister heard were Call ...Help ...Emergency ...Please ...Hurry. Luckily for him, he had an intelligent sister.” Connor smiles again, flipping the coin at me so I instinctively caught it.

“Ok,” The youngest of the group Chris, chimed in, “try this one.” I smiled at him and tossed Connor his quarter back. 

“A detective is investigating the fatal stabbing of a famous newspaper columnist reported by his agent, Evan. The body was draped over the terminal, his hand lightly touching the keyboard, having tapped random keys as he died. This was on the terminal screen.” He jotted something on scratch paper and handed it to me. I glanced at it and shrugged.

3fqj w5qgg3e j3

“Ok....” Chris said, smiling, “The detective pulled the following people from his contacts to question. First was Lily, who had been in divorce proceedings with him for the last year. Since she was already getting the house, he didn’t want to pay excessive alimony on top of the agreed upon settlement payment.” I nodded, still examining the paper.

Chris continued, “Next he questioned the girlfriend, Molly, who had a reputation of being high maintenance.” I’m suddenly compelled to glance up at him, frowning slightly then looking over at Connor. Chris paused for a moment.

“She was wearing authentic Gucci and Prada, and her watch was a Rolex. The detective strongly suspected she was grieving the loss of her sugar daddy rather than a lover.” I nodded in agreement while taking a drink of beer. 

“He lastly interviewed the columnist younger brother, Wesley, who had dated Molly prior to the columnist, apparently having stolen him away from him. He didn’t try to hide his disgust for his older brother, expressing relief to see him finally out of his life, and seem ready to go after Molly again.” I glanced back at Chris.

“This columnist leads an intriguing life.” I replied. Chris smirked back at me. 

“Who did the detective arrest?” He asked. I calmly took my tablet out, leaning on it while quickly writing on the paper. After a moment I stood up and handed the paper to Chris with a cocky grin.

3fqj w5qgg3e j3

Evan stabbed me

“You've heard it before, admit it!” Chris playfully accused. I innocently shook my head, having not.

“Did you look up the solution on your tablet?” Hank asked. I showed him my tablet history to confirm my innocence. 

“Come on guys,” I say, slightly exasperated, “his hands were one row too high on the keyboard. It matches exactly and someone who types for a living has the keyboard memorized well enough to pull that off, so Evan wouldn’t understand what he typed and destroy the note.” I saw signs of doubt in their faces despite my assurances.

“Ok.” Sara rubbed her hands together. “My turn. This one’s from the Detectives Exam.” She finished her beer and continued.

“A rich 60-year-old Master adds three new androids to his staff, then dies that night in his sleep. Forensics determines the water he drank before bed was poisoned.” I waited for her to continue with the question.

“The three androids in question were named Mike, Dave and Sophie.” I barely stifled a laugh.

“Who came up with those names?” I asked, shaking my head. Sara looked slightly dismayed but continued with the question.

“When questioned, Sophie replied she had been cleaning his house all day, going offline at 6 pm. She knew that the Master was expecting Mike to coach him at tennis starting at 5:30 pm.”

“Got it.” I nonchalantly replied, taking another drink of beer, deliberately ignoring Connor because he definitely had this question on his exam.

“During the interview Mike confirmed he coached the master from 5:30 pm to 8:30 pm, then went offline as well.” She stared at me as though expecting a reaction, so I shrugged. 

“Dave confirmed he served the man dinner at 9 pm, then stayed in attendance as the master went about his typical nightly routine, going offline when dismissed at 10 pm.” She paused, waiting for me to ask questions.

“What did the android’s time stamps reveal?” She smiled. 

“All the androids offline times were confirmed, which means nothing, since deviants can fake their timestamps.” She smiled again, as I thought about my answer. 

“Then the deviant android was Dave.”

“Specifically, why?” She asked as the others curiously watched me. 

“He infiltrated the household staff to kill the Master. He must have been watching the house for days to learn the best time to kill him, choosing poisoned water as his method. If it were his first day, he wouldn’t have been able to know the best time to kill him, or how to do it.” She shrugged slightly.

“How would you approach interrogating him?” She asked, grinning at me.

“I’d send him to Connor.” I impassively replied.

“Now who’s showing off,” Connor teased. I stared back at him for a moment while they stared suspiciously at me.

“Did you see a similar question somewhere else?” Hank asked. I shook my head in frustration.

“No! If you don’t believe me, then create an original one, something I could never have seen before.” I challenged the room. They shrugged amongst themselves and huddled up, even Connor contributing. 

“You traitor.” I accused as he grinned at me. I got up and went to the kitchen to get another beer when the phone vibrated in my pocket. Discretely, I read the text.

_But at some point, I can’t allow you to continue._

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and went back to the other room with my beer. 

“So,” I asked them. “What do you have for me?” 

“An old case it took Nines to solve.” Connor explained teasingly. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Connor’s not allowed to tell her,” Tina interjected, “in case they’ve worked out some kind of non-verbal code.” I laughed for a moment.

“I assure you, all communication I have with Connor is emphatically verbal.” I stared at her defiantly as I waited the few moments it took for the nervous laughter to die down. 

“Alright, I’ll ask her.” Tina said confidently. “A man has car trouble and pulls off a country road into a river overlook. He sees a lone hiker in the middle of the floodplain, staring at the sky, birdwatching.” She pauses as I take a drink. 

“The man tries to re-start his car, but it loudly backfires and startles him. When he looks up, the hiker is now lying face down in the field. He doesn’t see anyone else in sight, and it was large flood plain that no one could run or hide in during such a short amount of time. He quickly calls the police.” I took another drink of beer and fix my gaze on Connor, who grinned back at me encouragingly. 

She continues, “When the police arrive, they find the hiker dead, and the contents of his pockets indicate he had just returned from an overseas vacation.” She smiled at me as the others stared curiously. “Explain what happened.” She was finished, but Hank loudly interjected.

“That’s less than what Nines had to go on. You can’t stack the deck against her that way.”

“No, it’s alright.” I calmly replied, still smirking at Connor and his cute coin tricks. I watched in amusement as Connor obviously, to me at least, scanned me. 

“He died from an impact to the back of his head, didn’t he?” I stated, more than asked, after a few moments. The others didn’t give me any reaction, so I continued.

“When the car backfired, it startled the hiker too, and he turned to look at the noise, taking his eyes off the murder weapon.” Connor continued to smile crookedly at me and flipped his coin. 

“Or...not really murder weapon, so much as hunting weapon.” I quickly glanced at the others and then back at Connor.

“The hiker had just returned from Australia, with an honest-to-goodness-boomerang.” Connor’s smile widened in approval as he tossed the coin one last time and caught it in his fingers. 

“He was watching it return to him when he was startled by the car and instinctively looked behind himself, and the boomerang hit him, from the way it’s thrown, exactly right at the base of his skull, then ricochet into river, where it was washed downstream, out of view.” 

The others were silent for a minute or so while I calmly finished off my beer.

“Fuck,” Tina said, obviously impressed. “Why are you an Engineer and not a Detective?” 

“Connor,” Hank carefully asked, “for the record, how long did it take her to solve?” Connor smiled at me and turned to Hank. 

“83 seconds.” He proudly replied. “Nines took 30 minutes.” 

I stared at him, dumbfounded that I had beaten his younger brother’s time. The phone vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my thoughts. I went to the kitchen to read the text. 

_I just won’t be able to._

“Moron.” I muttered to myself as Connor joined me in the kitchen and curiously looked over my shoulder at the phone. I quickly held it to my chest as he pressed his lips to my temple. 

“You would tell me if you were in danger, right my love?” I absently nodded and leaned back against him. He was just trying to intimidate me into flinching with these texts, and I wasn’t going to play into his hand. 

“I noticed you’ve been carrying your gun everywhere you go. Even if you don’t consciously feel endangered, I think you may subconsciously.” I faced him, frowning.

“Don’t play me,” I stated seriously. Connor momentarily flinched, just before another text vibration filled the silence.

“You may fool everyone else, but I know YOU. I can tell you’re afraid of something. Accepting my protection isn’t a weakness.” A lump formed in my throat which I couldn’t seem to swallow.

“Connor, am I high maintenance?” I pathetically asked, wishing I could take it back as soon as I heard myself. He kissed my forehead and left me in the kitchen to read the text in private.

_If you capitulate, I guarantee them protection._

I quickly put the phone back in my pocket and joined the others in the living room.

“So, what’s next,” Connor asked, “board game?” Several boo’s resounded around the room.

\----

Saturday, December 31, 2039 11:04 pm

My tablet chimed an hour before midnight, so I discretely got up and walked to the kitchen to answer it.

“Are we going to start calling each other on holidays now?” I asked in an annoyed tone. I heard Jason sigh over the line.

“Come outside.” He replied sadly. I snuck behind the others in the living room and through the door, closing it quietly behind me. Jason stood at the end of the walk smoking a cigarette. He politely handed one to me, lighting it as I inhaled. 

“I thought you quit in university.” He casually observed. I shrugged in response, blowing the smoke out of my lungs.

“So did I.” I blew the smoke away and took another draw as the phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling the phone out I quickly glanced at the text message, not bothering to hid it from Jason. 

_We both know the alternative._

He squinted at it slightly before asking me, “What have you gotten yourself into this time, Bridget?” I quickly responded.

“It’s nothing.” Jason raised his eyebrows in disbelief and looked away. We briefly heard friendly laughter coming from the house. 

“They really do seem to enjoy all of this holiday merriment.” Jason said in disgust. I nodded in agreement looking across the street. 

“It helps them cope with life.” Jason looked at me in surprise.

“You’ve never been sentimental before. What is that RK unit doing to you?” I ignored his bait and concentrated on flicking ash from my cigarette.

“How long have you been texting with him?” He asked, facing me and blowing smoke over my head. 

“I’m not, since I don’t answer him.” Jason shrugged as he took another puff. 

“Why do you despise him so adamantly?” He asked, and I turned to him, shaking my head in disbelief.

“Because he uses those who are different and turns their weakness to his own gain. Is there a particular reason you don’t despise him?” I asked incredulously. Jason shrugged again, knocking ash from his cigarette.

“He’s never been distinctly difficult for CyberLife to deal with, he’s too intelligent to cause any real problems for them.” I took a long draw from my cigarette and held the smoke in my lungs for a moment before exhaling. Jason continued,

“Anyway, he’s been helpful on occasion, though admittedly annoying.” I coughed in surprise.

“Him, helping CyberLife? What could he possibly be doing for them?” Jason shook his head.

“It’s a two-way relationship; he’s a necessary evil to keep close.” He turned and sneered at me. 

“Are you still in the habit of finding helpless angels to protect; is that why you chose nanobot chemotherapy? Couldn't you have found a field less related to cybernetic technologies to invest in?” I turned away and looked across the street again. 

“Nanobots are unlikely to develop sentient intelligence then form an underground culture,” I took another draw from my cigarette and continued, “because there physically isn’t enough room in their processors to learn.” Jason nodded ironically, turning back to me.

“In other words,” he taunted, “you make them dumb.” I shook my head in disagreement.

“No, I design them as simply as possible to be able to accomplish a task.” I watched as Jason blew smoke out into the night air. I quietly scoffed. 

“Maybe that’s where CyberLife went wrong...over-complication.” I thoughtfully replied. Jason scoffed at the irony of my statement.

“How are you finding my contributions to the design of your RK800; is he functioning as expected, according to the pre-defined parameters YOU contributed?” I looked away in disgust.

“No.” I neutrally replied, knowing he was smirking at me. 

“He’s cocky, manipulative, absolutely ruthless and does whatever the fuck he wants,” I took another draw from my cigarette, quickly turning and blowing the smoke in Jason’s face, “and YOU made him way too hot.” 

Jason smirked again, knowing I was trying to make him uncomfortable. I turned away from him and stared up at the night sky, watching the dark clouds overhead.

“If I'd realized your changed tastes back in 2037, I wouldn’t have based the RK700’s appearance on the PL600’s.” I quickly pushed the smoke from my lungs. 

“Yes, you would have.” I spitefully replied with certainty as turned to face him again. “You’ve always been a narcissist, which is why you designed the PL600’s as blue-eyed blondes.” He quietly signed.

“Don’t you ever wonder if they really are better off deviant?” Jason bluntly asked. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Well, in the case of your RK800, all it seems to have done is given him an anxiety disorder.” I loudly scoffed and went back to my cigarette.

“How did we end up on opposites of CyberLife, after convincing them to use us as a team way back in 2034?” He asked, a bit wistfully. I scoffed again. 

“Are you really this stupid?” He quickly turned away, immediately understanding my underlying implication.

“You gave up any rights to an opinion on CyberLife when you took that RK unit into your bed.” He shook his head in disapproval. “Why didn’t you just stick to the Eden clubs, since human men were too tedious for you?” I stifled a laugh.

“Because I found deviants there too.” Jason knowingly nodded. 

“Yes, the CyberLife deviant problem. Do you really believe he’s not emulating emotions and actively adapting to suit you?” I coughed on the smoke slightly.

“Well, thanks to the 20 months I spent fighting with the ARIS module, I’m pretty convinced you have that backwards.” He raised an eyebrow, considering my statement.

“What twist of fate brought The Deviant Hunter into a chemotherapy lab?” He asked, shaking his head while changing the subject. Without facing him, I handed him the phone, waiting as he scrolled through the texts. 

“I see.” He calmly handed the phone back to me. “Do you think it was intentional, to see how you would react to each other?” I shrugged helplessly.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Jason considered me for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was considerably softer.

“I’m aware of your neural lace. I think I could help you if you agree to CyberLife...” I abruptly cut him off.

“I’ve had enough of them experimenting with me.” Jason stared back at me.

“You may want to re-consider. CyberLife is the only company equipped to study complete neural lace integration with a fully functional host brain.” I stared straight ahead in disbelief.

“Fuck. You.”

“In that case I’ll pass on you’ve rejected their job offer.” He flatly replied. I scoffed at the idea.

“Resoundingly no. What did I just reject?”

“Co-Director of the newly combined Humanization Engineering Department, designing engineering upgrades for older model androids. It would have been the next logical step for you after the revolution, if you had renewed your employment.” He became quiet, waiting for me to reply. 

“Sounds lovely.” I coldly stated, staring up at the stars. 

“Honestly, you’re more useful to them on the outside, maybe you and Connor can keep him in check.” I stared at Jason for a moment.

“You called him Connor.” I said, my voice becoming soft. I looked over at him as he shrugged.

“Must be your newly-found sentiment rubbing off on me.” He took a draw and held it in his lungs for a moment, then released it.

“I must admit I'm disappointed. You’re the best engineer they had...and I miss you.” I coughed loudly on the smoke in my lungs, needing a few moments to recover. 

“I think we should have spent more time with other children growing up, thus avoiding our inevitable co-dependency issues.” I replied, wiping tears from my eyes.

“Oh,” Jason gravely replied, “don’t you remember being introduced to other children and what a disaster that was?” 

At that moment, the door behind us opened. We quickly turned around. 

“What are you doing out here?” Connor asked softly, then his voice turned to disgust. “Are you smoking?” I dropped the cigarette and placed my foot over it.

“No!” I quickly replied. Connor shook his head in irritation toward my pathetic attempt at lying to him. He neutrally nodded at Jason and gently took my arm. Jason carefully studied us for a few moments.

“Just.....” his voice trailed off as he shook his head, “keep carrying the gun, at least.” He smiled slightly at Connor, then put out his cigarette and returned to the car. 

I checked the phone just after midnight, not surprised to see another text.

_Happy New Year, my lovely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	6. Of Neural Lace and Unrelated Cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget disappoints Connor when he finds out about an unfortunate habit she has. Despite this, he still trust her enough to recommend the DPD bring her in on a high-profile but unsolvable case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Case based on Sherlock Holmes short story "The Problem of Thor Bridge"

Saturday, January 7, 2040 2:20 pm

Saturday afternoon I sat on my sofa with my dog, feeling pretty pathetic because it was a few days after new year's when everything had toned down after the holidays, and the Detroit winter was just winter. Hank and Connor were both out working on a case and there were few other people I felt comfortable around other than them. 

Cautiously I placed a call to Simon, wondering if he would even pick up.

“Hey Bridget, what’s going on?” He said softly. I smiled in appreciation his attention. 

“Nothing much. I was planning on getting drunk on wine than passing out on my couch with the dog, unless you’d like us to come keep you company.” Simon was silent on the line for a moment.

“Connor’s working weekends again?” He asked, knowing me so well. 

“Come over.” He replied after I didn’t answer. “I’ve always got a project you can help me with.” 

\----

Saturday, January 7, 2040 2:41 pm

“So.” He said, examining the bags under my eyes, do you want a drink? I quietly scoffed.

“Lucky for you I brought my own,” I took Holly’s leash off and pulled a bottle of wine from my backpack.

“Are you alright?” He sincerely asked, watching me fill a cup and immediately drink most of the contents. I wasn’t sure what to tell him, as I re-poured myself a glass.

“Do you ever think to yourself,” I seriously asked, turning to him, “am I being my own worst enemy, somehow? Can people tell, but they just aren't telling me?” 

“You know I have. Seriously, are you alright?” I drank the last of my wine felt a sudden pressure in my head.

“There’s something wrong.” I slurred at him, feeling my heartbeat increasing. “I want you to check the lace.”

“I don’t know, even monitoring it might hurt you,” he cautiously warned me.

“CHECK THE FUCKING LACE, CONNOR!”

“Simon,” He said angerly. “I’m Simon.” Quickly though, he retrieved the electrode net he used to monitor android's CPU’s from its storage bin and helped me pull it over my hair as I climbed into the chair.

“I don’t know if this will work, it might not even pick up the signals. Connor was inter...” I breathed a sigh of relief though, hearing the familiar beeps of the monitoring equipment.

“Wow, “I sarcastically interjected, sitting up in the chair, “look at that, it’s monitoring.”

“Bridg,” he said carefully, “I can’t tell anything if you don’t sit still in the chair.” I petulantly leaned my head back on the rest, wishing I could see the monitors. Simon checked a few more readings on the monitors and turned to me with concern.

“How did you drive here like this?” He asked, staring strangely at me. I quickly answered,

“Years of track training,” as I tried to steady my breathing. “What’s it doing, SIMON.” I put emphasis on his name, sensing he would look up in disgust.

“I can’t be sure,” he slowly said, examining the readings, “but your lace is definitely stable. I think you’re having an acute panic attack.” 

“That’s not possible.” I snapped back at him. “There’s nothing going on in my life that would cause a panic attack.” I tried to sit up and look at the monitors, but my heart immediately raced, and I felt light headed.

“LAY DOWN.” Simon pressed his hand into my forehead, physically holding me down in chair as I tried to catch my breath.

“This really isn’t my expertise,” He uncertainly continued, “maybe I should get Markus...” I grabbed at his hand leaning on the chair arm.

“Please don’t leave!” I didn’t understand what was happening to me, as waves of terror crossed with anxiety pulsed through my body. Simon glanced at the monitors in thinly veiled alarm.

“What’s real?” I asked him, perfectly sane from my perspective. He shook his head, not understanding me. “I see everything and people don’t understand.” I tried to explain but ran out of breath again. “Why are they so slow? Why do I even care?”

“This is temporary.” Simon hovered close to my face as I tried to focus on him. “What you’re feeling is temporary, you’ll feel better soon.”

Markus suddenly appeared, pulling at my eyelids to check my pupils. I tried to catch my breath again, desperately wanting to slow my heart rate.

“I don’t think it’s the lace...” I heard him tell Markus, “Connor encrypted her.” I turned away, closing my eyes and adding the Fibonacci sequence in my mind.

“1+1 = 2+1 = 3+2 = 5+3 = 8+5 = 13+8 = 21+13 = 33+21 = 54+...”

“Bridget...” I heard Markus calmly say, “I really need you to keep your eyes open.” 

“I just want to sleep,” I wined, not caring how juvenile I sounded.

“Not just yet,” Markus replied, holding his hand to my cheek.

“What does it take?” I pleaded, “What does it take before someone notices and helps?” 

“We’re trying to help.” I heard Markus calmly say. As quickly as the confusion came upon me, it was gone, and I felt completely numb.

\----

Saturday, January 7, 2040 4:13 pm

I cringed at the headache that had settled between my temples and slowly open my eyes, sitting up on the bed where someone had carried me. Markus was in the room, so I knew I hadn’t been out for very long.

“Why did you sedate me?” I asked Markus when I awoke, annoyed he didn’t have the common courteously to warn me first.

“You were borderline dissociative-hysterical, brought on by alcohol consumption.” He never looked at me once while speaking. I wasn’t sure quite how to react.

“Don’t ever do that again. I need to be conscious for us to manipulate the lace.” I stood up, losing my balance slightly but rapidly recovered. 

“Then, I’m sorry,” He replied sarcastically, glancing at me, “I promise I won’t sedate you the next time you have an acute panic attack.” I turned away, slightly uncomfortable but not sure exactly why.

“Thank you.”

I walked out of the side room where the cot was and back into Simon's lab, where he was wrapping up the electrode net.

“What are you doing?” I asked, irritated he decided we were done. “We hardly got any readings.” I tried to pull a hair out of my eyes but missed, then decided to leave it there.

“We’re done.” He replied, putting the net into its bin out of my reach. “There are too many variables.” I went over to one of his lab chairs, taking a few tries to sit down in it properly. Maybe I could reason with him.

“Simon, for as long as you’ve known me, have I ever let not fully understanding something keep me from figuring out a way to use it?” He wasn’t looking at me, but still shook his head in disagreement.

“Fine,” He harshly replied, “theoretically, what do you want it to do?” I smiled in spiteful satisfaction at him.

“I want it to be a fully-functional external hard drive.” 

Simon speculatively raised his eyebrows. “What makes you believe that’s even possible?” He asked me.

That wasn’t even the worst of it. 

“And it has to be interphase-accessible.”

“No fucking way.” He roughly replied. I stared at him, believing that was the first time I'd ever heard him swear. “That would give you control over it, and we don’t understand enough about neurology _as an entire science_ , to know you wouldn’t make one wrong change and end up in seizure.” 

“Well” I replied, after considering what he said for a moment, “extrapolating from what I saw in the labs, the nanites are still actively maintaining it.”

“What do you want to do with them?” Simon asked, clearly exhausted, resting his head on his hands. “Re-programing?” Was I making him that exhausted? I finished my thought anyway.

“No, I just want to know if they’re done building.” Simon lifted his head from his hands.

“You need to understand, the lace isn’t doing anything to you anymore. Your brain is maintaining the new balances on its own.” I rapidly stood up, again slightly losing my balance, but held the back of the chair to cover for myself.

“Why would RA9 do this to me? At least one human had to die for him to perfect it, and then he was happy to allow me to die? There has to be more to it that. I need to get access to my lace!” I heard Simon turn toward me.

“You need to stop drinking so much.” He muttered in annoyance. I shook my head, what did that have to do with anything?

“What are you going to do?” I spat back, “call my boyfriend and tell on me?” I glanced over, seeing him watching me with an eyebrow raised.

\----

Saturday, January 7, 2040 5:01 pm

I had sobered up quite a bit when Connor arrived, so I hoped he would just brush this off and we wouldn’t have to talk about it.

I was wrong.

“Look, Connor, I’m sorry, I won’t drive...” Connor held his finger up to silence me when he entered the lab, and walked over to Simon.

“Thank you for taking care of her,” He calmly said, “and for calling me.” 

“Not a problem at all.” Simon replied, shaking Connor’s outstretched hand. I rolled my eyes, not believing this was the occasion they decided to be friendly with each other.

Connor wouldn’t even look at me as we walked out to his car. This was bad, this was very, very bad.

“I know I had too much wine, but...” He shook his head, silencing me again.

“We’re going home, you’re sobering up and only then will we discuss what happened. I refuse to argue with you while you're drunk.”

He drove the rest of the way in silence.

\----

Saturday, January 7, 2040 5:15 pm

We walked up the stairs in silence too. My dog, happy to be home, immediately ran to the kitchen to stare at her empty bowl. Without a word Connor followed her, opened her cabinet and gave her a treat. 

“I’m glad to see your dog training is going so well!” I teased when he came back to the living room. He merely walked past me to the kitchen table, considering what he was going to say. I hoped it would be quick, because I was getting very tired and took a seat.

“You drove to Jericho House drunk, Bridget! How could you be so irresponsible?” Connor was pacing in front of my small kitchen table where I sat, watching him. Clearly, he wasn’t concerned about the hangover I was fighting, which was fair because I didn’t really care either. 

“Let me re-phrase,” he quickly continued, becoming slightly calmer, “I feel your drinking may be getting a bit out of control. Could you consider maybe cutting down your wine consumption?”

“Don’t you think you may be over-reacting? I was barely over buzzed.” He glanced over at me, shaking his head, trying to be unemotional.

“I guess this is what I get for choosing a cop.” Connor was silent, not taking my bait but looked at me after a moment.

“You’re really worrying me. There hasn’t been a procedure you’ve written in a month where you didn’t have a glass of wine next to you,” he finally said. I shrugged, was that what this was about?

“You’ve read how dry those procedures are, can you imagine writing one?” I started to get up, but he shot me a look that clearly meant stay seated.

“And, the last several times we’ve had sex, your blood alcohol level was at least 0.8%.” 

“How can you possibly be sure of that,” I scoffed quietly.

“SADI,” He nervously replied. I couldn’t believe I'd forgotten about that module, but knew that meant he had multiple samples from various areas of my body over several weeks to back up his case. I wasn’t able to form a reply right away and Connor took the opportunity to finish his argument. 

“Well, I hope you’ll think about it, because you’re worrying me.” I flinched from his words, somehow that being the only part of our conversation that reached me. 

\----

Sunday, January 8, 2040 2:08 am

Connor decided to standby in the bed with me, but didn’t say anything or kiss me before so. I must have fallen asleep for a few hours because I woke up at 2 am with a horrible headache. I got up and took some medicine for it, promising myself I would never drink again, as usual. I took a glass of water with me and went to the sofa to lay down, using my earbuds to watch the tv so the sound wouldn’t wake Connor.

I started to make a list of things I needed to do, not really watching the tv program. I had to apologize to Simon, he seemed upset, also to Markus for a having to drop whatever he was doing and sedate me. Also, to Connor obviously, but that would take more than a few apologetic words. 

“Feeling uncomfortable is good,” I told myself. “I can think about this feeling the next time in the wine aisle”.

Connor seemed horribly disappointed in me. He didn’t know this was pattern behavior for me; I go months without drinking then borderline binge for two, then go sober again. Connor just had the good fortune to find me during one of my dry-ish periods. 

Setting the “apologize to” note aside I started on the “ChemoTech related” list. 

CT-Montreal building would start January 15th and go until April 15th according to the plans I co-signed off on. Most of CT-Detroit SOPs would transfer over to them, which just about 10 or so I needed to get written for equipment we just, sad to say, never thought to write a procedure for. I couldn’t write 10 procedures in three weeks without my wine. It made me more creative and capable of seeing all the ways an instrument was used. Of course, sneaking any wine past Connor is nearly impossible, thanks to fucking SADI where he can get my blood alcohol level by kissing me. I really needed to focus and worry about that problem in the morning.

Other than the procedures, I needed follow up with Aidan about the lab compliance, get director database access from IT, give myself a crash course on how to speak with customers – maybe I could have Aidan do most of that. People just seemed to like him naturally without any effort on his part. It very valuable having a assistant like that when most of the people I meet are immediately put off. So, If Aidan took that, I could focus on Method Transfers with Minka. Between the two of us we could get the major assays approved by March. Mark took care of lab metrology but I needed to finish signing off on the database entries, which no one could help with as it had to be my electronic signature. I needed to check our inventory requirements and extrapolate what another similarly sized lab would need. 

“The new lab,” I groaned to myself, “I need to list what instruments we need to buy for it so the investors have an idea where their money is going.” I quickly made another list “CT-Detroit lab inst/equ” and immediately jotted down 20 items.

“Shit,” I just realized, again thinking to myself, “I have to decide on promotions now, and raises! And what if the board thinks I made a mistake and I screw everything up? I’ll lose my life!” 

ChemoTech was most of my life. It was my entire life before Connor. For my employees, this was just a means to income for them. For me and Liz, it was 4 years of CyberLife Hell being made up for by finally making the difference we were originally led to believe we’d be making, but quickly discovered would never happen. We both sunk our most of our savings and CyberLife severance into opening ChemoTech, using Dr. Liz side career of chemotherapy combined with my love of robotics. It took us a year on the sly using her basement lab and small company status to create the first nanobots that found cancer cells. We both knew the end was coming for CyberLife, admittedly me more than her because of my deviant network. I remember what she told me in that café we met at in July 2038, when she proposed we start looking for buildings. 

“They’ve spent 4 years sucking every drop of life and inspiration out of us. We’re not letting them get away with it, do you agree?” I swallowed my terror at striking out on our own and signed the papers.

The last thing I remember thinking about before falling asleep in front of the TV was how much I was dreading the morning with Connor. 

\----

Sunday, January 8, 2040 8:03 am

“Wake up, my love, we need to get your car!” He put Holly on the couch with me and watched as I tried to squirm away from her wet nose. “I knew that would wake you up.” He leaned over me and put a hand on my forehead. “You need to drink more water than what you had last night.” He placed a glass in front of me as I sat up, surprised that he wasn’t still angry with me. I slowly sat up, accidentally pushing my note papers off the side table as I reached for the water. 

“No more wine.” He continued, taking my dog to put on his lap. I quickly sat up from collecting my notes.

“At all?” I replied in disbelief, thinking about the pile of operating procedures in my head I had to put on the terminal.

“At all.” He got up and took my empty glass to the kitchen. I decided to let it go, figuring at least this way I would have less headaches to work through. I took a last look at my phone when we left my apartment.

_Another hangover my lovely? Oh dear!_

\----

Monday, January 9, 2040 10:06 am

I was writing another operating manual when Connor called my tablet, which was quite surprising considering he had been gone only two hours that day. Intrigued, I answered the call.

“Hello sweetie,” I greeted him, hopefully sounding less exhausted than I was. I felt less tired when I had been drinking wine while writing, but I hadn't figured out how to get around Connor’s SADI sub-module yet. I heard Hank speaking to him in the background. 

“Umm,” he hesitantly started, as Hank was speaking to him, “Are you able to drive over to MacArthur Bridge, right now?” He wasn’t helping with my confusion. 

“Sure, but why?” I asked, figuring I needed a break anyway. Hank started speaking to him again, so Connor waited a moment to answer me.

“We need your help.” 

“With what? Have nanobots eaten though the support beams?” I knew something was wrong when he didn’t respond to my joke.

“How quickly can you be here?” He hesitantly asked. “Hank and I need your really help with a case.” I thought for a few moments about this.

“Which side of the bridge are you on?”

“It’s the middle of the bridge. I’ll meet you at the barrier.” 

“DPD blocked the whole bridge?” I asked in disbelief. 

“When can you be here?” He asked again. I quickly thought about the route.

“15 minutes.” I said, “I’m leaving now, but Connor, why aren’t you bringing in Nines?”

“He doesn’t like to leave his house, and you’re as good as he is. Personally, I think you’re better but...” He was subtly flirting with me to cut the tension, which I appreciated. 

\----

Monday, January 9, 2040 10:28 am

Connor did meet me at the barrier when I pulled my car in behind his. Outbound traffic was diverted to the left side of the bridge and inbound traffic was being turned around causing a 5-minute line up to the scene. Connor had told patrol to let my car through when they saw me. I zipped my coat closed as I approached him, feeling the winter air from the river biting into my skin.

“Hello.” I wrapped my scarf around my neck and put on my gloves as I waited for him to fill me in, but instead Connor reassuringly took my arm and walked me over to Hank and Officer Ben Collins. I overheard Hank as we approached them.

“Her name is Bridget; she’s been dating Connor....”

“Connor has a girlfriend? Well shit...”

“Ben, please pay attention. Give her 15 minutes to look around, and if she hasn’t thought of anything we can use, I'll take her out of your way.” Ben cautiously nodded.

“I’m only doing this because we’re friends, Hank. You know DPD’s policy on private detectives.” 

“Thank you.” Hank agreeably answered. “Also, please forgive her whenever she says anything rude.” Connor loudly cleared his throat so they would turn around. Ben quietly walked to the side, letting me see the active crime scene.

“Is she who I think she is?” I asked, leaning over the body. 

“Yes, she’s the Mayor's wife,” Hank confirmed. “which is why we’re keeping the media so far back.” 

“I can see it’s a close-range headshot, but where’s the gun?” I asked Connor.

“There isn’t one.” I nodded and walked over to the railing, nervously looking down to the water. 

“Something took a chip out of the concrete recently.” I remarked as Hank stepped away to take a phone call. Connor and I continued to examine the scene.

“Did you notice this?” I pointed to a piece of paper partially sticking out of her coat pocket, which Connor carefully unfolded for me, showing a handwritten note.

_Please meet me on MacArthur Bridge at 9pm – Grace_

_“_ Who’s Grace?” I asked Hank, who had just returned. 

“The android who takes care of the children,” he replied, “Gavin’s team just found a recently fired gun in her room’s nightstand, with bullets that match the one forensics removed from the victim.” 

“How long did your scan show she’d been here?” I asked Connor.

“Approximately 6.5 hours.”

After waiting for the evidence to be collected, we drove the short distance back to the station where the Mayor and nanny were being kept in separate interrogation rooms. We proceeded into the evidence room adjacent to where the Mayor was being kept.

“What are they doing here?” Gavin asked, referring to me and Connor. Hank cut us off before we could answer.

“What did you get from the Mayor?” He gruffly asked. Gavin answered in his typical snide tone.

“He didn’t get along with his wife and was banging the android.” Gavin dismissively glanced at us. “It’s open and shut. The android shot her because she was jealous of the wife, then tried to hide the gun in her nightstand.”

“Except both the Mayor and the Grace are adamant the other is innocent.” Tina contributed, clearly disgusted with Gavin. “There’s no evidence. Forensics didn’t find fingerprints on the gun, and there wasn’t GSR on either of them.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, the Mayor could have been wearing gloves and the android could have washed her hands.” Gavin retorted. I tried to ignore him smirking across the room at me and Connor.

“Connor, can you tell from your scans how long ago a gun was fired?” I asked him. He smiled at me. 

“No, not unless there’s been upgrade I don’t know about, but you knew that.” I shrugged and went over to the table to examine the gun.

“This is part of a matched pair.” I told Hank, after checking the serial number. He proudly nodded.

“I’m glad to see you picked up on that. Gavin’s team found that case at the home. It perfectly matches the murder weapon.” I quietly examined the case, confirming Hank’s comment.

“Did forensics test the victim for GSR?” I asked, closing the case. Gavin challenged me again.

“Why would they? She’s the victim.” He forcefully replied. I ignored him best I could.

“Where’s the other gun?” I asked next. Gavin went from disgustedly observing to outright disrespect.

“What the fuck does that matter, Bridget? We have the murder weapon right here.” He forcefully pointed at the gun on the table.

“Well, excuse me, Gavin,” my voice raised a notch, “for not wanting to potentially condemn an innocent person on incomplete evidence.”

“There isn’t any other evidence! Why don’t you stop playing detective, go back to your to lab and talk to your little robots?” Something about Gavin always made me speak without thinking.

“Gavin, get a fucking coffee. There’s too much stupid in the room with you here.” Gavin rolled his eyes at me considering a retort but Hank shoved him out the door and closed it. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Am I the only one who thinks a woman who meticulously plans out how to lure her rival to MacArthur Bridge and then shoots her, would find a more effective hiding place for the weapon than her nightstand?” I asked Hank and Connor, who both indicated they agreed with me.

“So, you see it too then.” They instantly changed to not understanding. 

“It was a suicide; don’t you see it?” Hank and Connor glanced at each other and back to me and shrugged.

“Is it alright if I borrow this gun?” I asked them, slightly exasperated.

“That’s fine, it’s already been processed.” Connor confirmed. I picked it up and removed the clip, then quickly walked out of the evidence room to the bullpen, taking a paperweight from Hank’s desk. 

“Does anyone have any string or rope?” I asked the room. Several officers turned around to look at me, but had enough respect for Connor and Hank to give me leeway. 

“Catch!” one of the officers said, throwing a roll of archaic police tape at me.

“You guys still use this stuff?” I asked. A few laughs broke out around the room.

“Very occasionally.” Hank answered, interested in seeing what I was going to do. Knowing they would follow me I turned and walked out of the bullpen and up the back stairs to the roof, stopping by the concrete wall. 

“Is this valuable? I asked Hank, holding up his metal paper weight. 

“You do what you need to do, kid.” He watched me curiously as I handed it to Connor. I turned and carefully positioned myself next to the wall, emulating where the wife would have stood in relation to the bridge railing.

“How far is it to the ground from where I'm standing, Connor?” He scanned the area and answered.

“Approximately 40 feet.” He replied, quickly backing away from the railing. 

I turned around to hand the gun to Connor for a moment, seeing several officers and Captain Fowler watching me with curiosity. I nervously cleared my throat and measured off about 15 ft of police tape by wrapping it between my palm and elbow, then cutting it from the roll with my pocket knife.

“Here, hold this for me.” I traded Connor the police tape for Hank’s paperweight, then wrapped the police around it, securing tying it off. Giving him back the paper weight I took the gun from him and tied the other side of the police tape to the grip. I glanced around at the group for a moment.

“Please don’t be shocked by this.” I calmly announced. 

I went back to where I had previously been at the wall and dangled the paperweight over so it was hanging in the air below us. I stepped a few feet back and held the gun in my right hand then stood in the position the victim had been. I glanced at a rapidly understanding Connor and held the gun to my temple, pretended to pull the trigger and let it go while I let myself collapse to the ground similarly to the way the victim was positioned. The gun was dragged over the wall by the paper weight, taking a chip off the edge with it, then clattered loudly on the parking lot.

Connor came over and offered his hand to help me up, smiling rather pridefully. “Now I understand, she killed herself to implicate the nanny.” I smiled in return, explaining the rest.

“She also manipulated Grace into writing the note, and fired off the gun out of earshot to plant it in the nightstand.”

“Someone please tell me we checked the fucking river?” Captain Fowler yelled out. Several officers quickly turned back to the roof access door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	7. CyberLife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives need Bridget's help with an identification, so she uses her backdoor access to CyberLife's servers. She apologies to Simon, genuinely trying to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reveal-heavy chapter despite being necessarily dry. Believe me, this took much longer to write than it looks.

Monday, January 9, 2040 1:08 pm

Connor arrived at ChemoTech unexpectedly, a surprise I wasn’t sure how to take, since Minka decided to let him into my R&D isolation lab without telling me as a joke. Needless to say, turning around to the door opening and seeing him there was a shock. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, my goggles falling down my nose and holding a pipette in each hand. I used the back of my hand to push the goggles back up, then ejected the tips into the sharps container.

“I need you to come with me, right now.” I stared at him for a moment, then glanced at my petri dishes. 

“Can it wait?” I asked, but his reaction said no. I put the pipettes back and closed the dishes, then put them into the 37.5 °C incubator. I wanted to move my little guys to the 25. 5°C incubator in half an hour but decided they would have to enjoy the sauna for longer than I intended. Maybe it was better if I found out now if they lost stability at internal body temperature.

I took off my goggles and lab coat at the door and followed Connor out to his car. Aidan shot me a “how long will you be gone for” look to which I returned an uncertain shrug and held my thumb and index finger to my head, indicating to call me if there was a problem. He nodded uncertainly and went back into his office, probably to compose an email with all the things he needed me to sign off on before tomorrow. 

“Connor, what’s going on?” He missed the turn for Central Precinct and continued straight on the road toward our apartment, then turned into Hospital Complex, and parked by the South Parking Deck. 

“Why are we here?” I asked him, genuinely confused. “If you wanted me to look at a body we’d be on the other side of the complex, and if someone was injured, we’d be in Emergency.” He walked into the building with me, still not acknowledging my questions. There wasn’t anything else in this building except...

“Oh.” I quietly said. “It’s an android body.” He glanced over at me and held the door open the storage area, where a body lay on an exam cart under a sheet. 

“Hey, kid,” Hank grimly said as Connor put his hand between my shoulders and gently encouraged me into the room. “His face is pretty banged up, but...” his voice trailed off as I stared at the sheet. 

“Isn’t there anyone else who can do this?” I nervously asked. Connor shook his head.

“You’re the only person close enough to him whom we can locate at this time. His business partners have disappeared.” I calmly nodded my understanding as Hank glared at Connor, obviously wanting him to break the news to me with a bit more decorum. Connor nodded to the Diener, who moved the sheet back from the android's head. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw his sandy blonde hair; it wasn’t Rory.

“Can you verify this is Lorcan?” Hank asked, handing me a pair of lab gloves. I pulled them on and opened the corpse's eye, seeing the familiar ice blue.

“The eye color matches, and the facial features are similar but not beyond shadow of a doubt.” I took out my tablet and borrowed an interphase jack from the tool rack. The Diener helped me raise his head and I gently pushed it into the port, feeding the other end to my tablet. 

“We tried that,” the Diener quickly interjected, “his identification information is encrypted”.

“Not for me.” I impatiently answered, plugging my tablet into a monitor so the others could see what I was doing. 

“Kid,” Hank cautiously asked, “why are you on the CyberLife website?” I glanced over my shoulder at him and selected a submenu option. Instantly the screen changed from white with the CyberLife logo and marketing promotions to dark blue with white lettering and a single flashing cursor. 

“Well, that’s ominous.” Hank mumbled. 

WELCOME TO CYBERLIFE EMPLOYEE’S CENTRAL ONLINE INTERFACE

PLEASE ENTER USERNAME

>_

I quickly started entering commands.

> _40.281.631.75.292.44

CODE ACCEPTED

DIVERTING TO BACKDOOR

ENTER USERNAME

>_Parallel_Deviation

USERNAME ACCEPTED

ENTER CLEARANCE CODE

>_484.215.610

CLEARANCE CODE ACCEPTED

BACKDOOR SERVER ACCESS GRANTED

… … ...

WELCOME TO CYBERLIFE INTERNAL SERVERS

>_

I started breathing again, relieved to see the backdoor Dr. Liz and I had our IT contact Eric set up, knowing our access would be revoked, hadn’t been discovered yet and the fake credentials we setup were accepted.

“Fuck Bridget, what kind of underhanded shit were you into at CyberLife? Should Connor and I leave the room?” Hank’s tone surprised me, but I shook my head while staring at the screen.

>_interphase with connected android

INTERPHASE ESTABLISHED

>_CPU encryption

ENTER USERNAME/PASSWORD

>_Parallel_Deviation/Tempest&Virtue

CPU ENCRYPTION CONTROL ACCESS GRANTED

>_disable encryption

VERIFY PERSONAL SECURITY PASSPHRASE

>Holly of Much Fluffiness

ENCRYPTION DISABLED

>_read CPU identification

NO CPU IDENTIFICATION INFORMATION FOUND

>_read CPU model number and serial number

NO MODEL NUMBER FOUND

NO SERIAL NUMBER FOUND

>_

I sat back in the chair, tapping my fingernails on the desk. After a moment I switched to another part of the database.

>_go to security

CYBERLIFE INTERNAL AFFAIRS SECURITY DATABASE

ENTER COMMAND

>_idm

ANDROID IDENTIFICATION MODULE

ENTER UNIQUE CRITERIA

>_313 248 316-51

CRITERIA NOT FOUND

>_313 248 316-*

CRITERIA NOT FOUND

>_RK700

CRITERIA NOT FOUND

>_designation ‘Lorcan’

CRITERIA NOT FOUND

>_

I loudly sat back in my chair then leaned forward with my head in my hands. Connor stood behind me and gently rubbed the knots from my shoulders. I closed my eyes and raised my head, instantly feeling better. 

“Maybe they changed the database?” Connor helpfully offered. I let him keep my shoulders as I changed tactics.

>_501 743 923*

ONE RESULT FOUND

Model: PL600 (production)

Serial Number: 501 743 923

Designation: Simon (customer assigned)

Name: Simon Benjamin Jericho

Alias: Jericho Leader

Status: Customer Reported Missing 16 Feb 2036

Current Occupation: Jericho House Senior Engineer (March 2034 – present)

Threat Level: Medium

Surveillance Level: Passive, level 5

Current Location: USA, MI, Detroit, 8941 Lafayette Avenue ‘Jericho House’

Last Reported Location: USA, MI, Detroit, 3300 E Vernor Hwy., Apt. 3A - 11 Nov 2038

>_

“Well, that part works.” I muttered. 

“Try with mine, maybe they don’t keep the RK records here. “I leaned my cheek on his hand for a moment to thank him and typed in his serial number.

>_313 248 317-5*

ONE RESULT FOUND

Model: RK800 (unique)

Serial Number: 313 248 317-52

Designation: Connor (internal)

Name: Connor Bryan Anderson

Alias: The Deviant Hunter

Body Succession: 2 of 9 (3 – 9 destroyed 12-15 Nov 2038)

Status: Internally Reported Deviant - 11 Nov 2038

Current Occupation: Detroit DPD Detective

Threat Level: Low

Surveillance Level: Passive, level 4

Current Location: USA, MI, Detroit, 1130 E Canfield St, Unit 221B

Last Reported Location: USA, MI, Detroit, CyberLife Tower Sub Level 49 – 11 Nov 2038

>_

“Nothing creepy about that at all,” Hank muttered, looking at the screen with us. There was something else I needed to try before I had no choice but to reveal some extremely sensitive information, I hoped Connor would never need to know.

>_go to design

CYBERLIFE INTERNAL DESIGN DATABASE

ENTER SEARCH TERMS

>_Graff

ONE RESULT FOUND

Mr. Jason Graff, Senior Director of Humanization 2033 - Present

Lead Designer Associated with Following Models – Development Year

RK600 – 2033

HK400 - 2034

AC900 – 2035

RK700 - 2036

RK800 - 2037

RK900 – 2038

ENTER MODEL FOR DETAILS

>_RK700

DETAILS FOUND

Model: RK700 (unique)

Serial Number: 313 248 316-51

Designation: Lorcan (internal)

Name: Lorcan Fearghal Holt

Alias: The Interrogator / Caliban

Body Succession: 3 of 3

Status: Internally Reported Deviant - 09 July 2038

Current Occupation: Co-Owner of Eden Club Chain

Threat Level: Medium

Surveillance Level: Passive, level 3

Current Location: USA, MI, Detroit, 1177 Woodward Ave. ‘Eden Club Main’

Last Reported Location: USA, MI, Detroit, CyberLife Tower Level 41 – 08 July 2038

>_

I looked up at Connor, wondering why Lorcan would have been removed from the Security Database but not the Design Database. Maybe there was one last thing I could try, since at least some records of Lorcan existed internally.

>verify interphase with connected android

INTERPHASE VERIFIED

>compare connected CPU to RK700 dataset

NO CPU DATA FOUND TO COMPARE WITH DATASET

>_

I gave it all I had left in one final attempt.

>scan metadata, criteria = ’Lorcan’, ‘RK700’, ‘313 248 316-51', ‘interrogator’

CRITERIA NOT FOUND

>scan metadata, criteria = ‘*’

CRITERIA NOT FOUND

>_

I sat back in my chair, knowing there was nothing else I could do since Lorcan’s CPU identification module was thoroughly cleared.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked when I held his gaze over my shoulder for a minute. Resigned, I slowly stood up and went over to the table. 

“Show me the rest of him.” I could sense the stares of confusion around me as the Diener removed the sheet. I did a careful examination down and up the entire length of the body and turned to Hank. 

“That’s him.” I mumbled, and quietly walked out to the hallway.

“How could she identify Lorcan from...not his face?” I heard Connor innocently ask Hank as I made my way to the exit.

I stood outside in the winter air, my breath forming a fog that slowly rose to the sky.

\----

Monday, January 9, 6:04 pm

I nervously got out of my car at Jericho House and rang the doorbell, not expecting North would answer the door.

“Are you drunk?” She bluntly asked. 

“No.” I answered, the shame already creeping onto my face.

“Is Connor with you?” She drilled again. 

“He doesn’t know I’m here.” I replied. Satisfied, she stood back from the door.

“Simon’s in his lab.” I thanked her and followed the corridors around the far side of the building and gently knocked on his door. He looked up and answered opened the door but didn’t look thrilled to see me.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry,” I quickly spat out before I lost my nerve, “for embarrassing you by turning up drunk.” 

“You really don’t understand, do you?” Simon asked incredulously. “I’m not upset with you for embarrassing me in front of Markus, really I couldn’t care less about that. I’m not even angry you drove here drunk, although that was a really stupid thing to do.” He paused and held my shoulders. 

“You’re the smartest person I've ever met, but you’re so damned self-destructive!” I didn’t understand and shook my head in response. He continued,

“I’ve been watching you fall into this pattern for seven years. Why do you keep putting yourself through this?” He let go of me and walked to a chair by his chess board and sat down, leaning his head on his hand, staring out the window and not meeting my gaze.

“I’m...uhh...” I sat down in the opposite chair.

“It’s difficult to watch you constantly punish yourself.” I stared at him even though he wouldn’t meet my gaze.

“Punish myself? What do you mean by punish myself?” He continued,

“There’s no stigma for not being perfect because, guess what? None of us are perfect!” Exasperated and tired, he leaned back in chair and stared back out the window. 

“stigma....” I muttered, pulling out my tablet.

***

I AM LOCKED

DIGAMMA

Matches: 3: . I . A . . A

1 Attempt Remaining

***

“Are you even listening to me?” He hopelessly asked. I quickly looked up at him.

“I’m sorry, Simon, I didn’t realize anyone knew me that well. I honestly thought no one did. “ 

“Well I do,” he replied firmly, “and so does Connor. Speaking of, you also focus on yourself too much.” 

“Did you just call me selfish?” I challenged for him; he thought carefully for a moment.

“Yes.” He finally answered. I shrugged it off, knowing I should care more about that but couldn’t make myself. People with multiple close friends would never be able to understand someone like me.

“Still friends?” I quietly asked. Simon looked toward me.

“Definitely, just try asking for help sometimes.” I nodded and smiled, letting Simon see what I was doing on my tablet.

I opened my browser and navigated to CyberLife.org/employees/login, remembering what I wanted to check once Connor was gone. 

WELCOME TO CYBERLIFE EMPLOYEE’S CENTRAL ONLINE INTERFACE

PLEASE ENTER USERNAME

>_

I entered the same username and passcode as before.

BACKDOOR SERVER ACCESS GRANTED

… … ...

WELCOME TO CYBERLIFE INTERNAL SERVERS

>_

“CyberLife has surveillance on Lorcan and Connor.” I flatly stated. “I wonder if they have me watched as well.” 

>_employee

CYBERLIFE EMPLOYEE DATABASE

ENTER CRITERIA

“Do really want to know?” Simon asked. Shaking my head at my tendency to be too curious for my own good, I entered the commands.

>_Hughes

TWO RESULTS FOUND

Hughes, Desmond P.

Hughes, Bridget M.

ENTER NAME FOR DETAILS

>_Bridget

DETAILS FOUND

Name: Bridget Miranda Hughes (Miss)

Gender: Female

Birthday: 12 Nov 2000

Age: 39

Location: USA, MI, Detroit, Forest Park Apartments, 1130 E Canfield St, Unit 221B

Role: Junior Director of Engineering 01 Nov 2034 – 12 Nov 2038

Date of Hire: 01 Nov 2034

Date of Termination: 12 Nov 2038

NDA Internal Clearance: Levels 1 to sublevel -3

Termination Reason: Deviant Uprising Corporate Restructuring (Voluntary)

Severance Package: Voluntary Tier 1 Accepted

Subject to Re-Hire: Yes, Immediate

Re-hire Endorsements

Senior Director of Humanization, Jason T. Graff

Senior Direct of Futurology, Philip A. Seymor

Senior Director of Security, Simon F. Wasselin

Senor Director of Human Resources and Corporate Social Responsibility, Danielle S. Carnegie

NOTES

Alias: The Deviant Sympathizer

Suspected Deviant Sympathizer, associated with >100 cases of androids reported missing

Threat Level: Medium

Surveillance Level: Passive, level 3

Occupation: Co-Owner of ChemoTech

Known Associates

Ex-CyberLife ChemoTech Employees (search ‘employee/ChemoTech’ or ‘security/ChemoTech’)

PL600 ‘Simon’ SN: 501 743 923, Alias: Jericho Leader

RK800 ‘Connor’ SN: 313 248 317-52, Alias: The Deviant Hunter

Hank C. Anderson, DPD (search ‘Security/DPD’)

RK700 ‘Lorcan’ SN: 313 248 316-51, Alias: The Interrogator

Known Adversaries

‘RA9’ - no information available

>_

“Huh,” Simon muttered next to me, “They really keep tabs on you guys.”

“Yeah, and this is the one database that might have any information on RA9, and it doesn’t. That’s really annoying.” Simon looked up at me strangely.

“Annoying is your verdict? What did they have on me?” 

“Are you sure you want to know?” I teased. He playfully glared at me, so I typed in his criteria. 

>_go to security

CYBERLIFE INTERNAL AFFAIRS SECURITY DATABASE

ENTER COMMAND

>_idm

ANDROID IDENTIFICATION MODULE

ENTER UNIQUE CRITERIA

>_501 743 923*

ONE RESULT FOUND

Model: PL600 (production)

Serial Number: 501 743 923

Designation: Simon (customer assigned)

Alias: Jericho Leader

Status: Customer Reported Missing 16 Feb 2036

Current Occupation: Jericho House Senior Engineer (2034 – present)

Threat Level: Medium

Surveillance Level: Passive, level 5

Current Location: USA, MI, Detroit, 8941 Lafayette Avenue ‘Jericho House’

Last Reported Location: USA, MI, Detroit, 3300 E Vernor Hwy., Apt. 3A - 11 Nov 2038

>_

“What’s passive level 5?” He asked a bit nervously.

“I don’t know, no one in security would turn for me. It probably means every time a drone id’s your face outside a pre-defined area it adds it to your location map. Which in your case, would be pretty huge considering your model. They must pick up PL600’s over the entire continent.” I thoughtfully stared at him for a moment. “That makes you the one of the most the most anonymous...”

“NO.” He cut in, “don’t even think about it.” I gave him my “your loss” look and went back to the screen.

>_DPD

FOUR RESULTS FOUND

Jeffrey M. Fowler, DPD

Benjamin A. Collins, DPD

Hank C. Anderson, DPD

Gavin N. Reed, DPD

ENTER NAME FOR DETAILS

>_Hank

DETAILS FOUND

Name: Hank (Henry) Clancy Anderson

Gender: Male

Birthday: 06 Sep 1985

Age: 54

Current Location: USA, MI, Detroit, 115 Michigan Drive

Current Occupation: DPD, Lieutenant Detective, Homicide (ukn-present)

Know Associates

Connor Bryan Anderson, Serial Number: 313 248 317-52 (search ‘id/RK800’)

Bridget Miranda Hughes (search ‘employee’ or ‘security’)

>_

“Are all large corporations this...through?” Simon asked. 

“Probably.” I cynically replied.

>_ChemoTech

6 RESULTS FOUND

Marcus Jonathan Cerny – CyberLife R&D, clearance Level 16

Minka Ann Dufay – CyberLife R&D, clearance Levels 8, 16

Bridget Miranda Hughes – CyberLife Engineering, clearance Levels 3 thru Sublevel -1

Elizbeth Theodora Martin, PhD. - CyberLife R&D, clearance Level 16, Sublevels -44 thru -48

Aidan Evan Peters – CyberLife Engineering, clearance Level 1

Eric Andre Reilly - CyberLife IT, clearance Levels 40, 25, 17, 8 thru sublevels -1, -4, -10, -41, -44, -49

>_show similar table

Current Occupation

| 

Date of Termination

| 

Termination Reason

| 

Rehire Endorsed?

| 

Threat Level

| 

Surveillance Level

| 

Notes  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
ChemoTech

| 

12 Nov 2038

| 

Deviant Uprising Corporate Restructuring (Voluntary)

| 

Yes

| 

Medium

| 

Passive 3

| 

Suspected Deviant Sympathizer associated with >100 cases of androids reported missing  
  
“Oh, I just remembered,” he absently told me, “North has something she wants to discuss with you.”

“I’ll find her before I leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	8. Lorcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North asks Bridget an unexpected question. Bridget brings Connor to an impromptu gathering at the deviant sympathizers old coffee house meeting spot. Bridget thinks back to when she and Dr. Liz first met at CyberLife. Connor tries and fails to get Bridget to reveal something she doesn't want him to know, but unfortunately she has a nightmare about it that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in third part.  
> Warning, Non-Con in last part.

Monday, January 9, 2040 7:00 pm

“What did you want to talk about North?” I asked, joining her at warming up in the gym. She turned and gently held the barre in a perfect 2nd position.

“You're left arm is too high and lower your shoulders. Remember, ballet is the foundation of a solid fighting technique.” I adjusted myself and checked the mirror, much improved this time.

“You know that Markus and I are planning our wedding now.” She continued, as she switched to 1st and I sloppily copied her.

“Uh huh...” I warily said. She left the bar and adjusted me, pushing my back straight and forcing my shoulders down, then returned the barre.

“I want you to be my maid of honor.” I completely dropped the position and turned around to face her. She was staring straight ahead over me with an amused look on her face. 

“Stay in position.” She stated. I took my place in front of her at the barre and copied her in 1st.

“Isn’t there someone else you can ask, maybe Kara?” I probably too desperately asked as she went into 3rd position.

“She’s already a bridesmaid” North firmly answered, “and I really don’t have a lot of female friends.” I moved my left arm and leg to 3rd, thinking quickly.

“What about a man of honor, like Simon or Josh?”

“or anyone else,” I thought to myself.

“Markus wants us to be traditional.” She moved into 5th, with her right arm on the bar and left leg arabesque. I followed, raising my left arm over my head, feeling my hand shaking. North huffed in frustration behind me and left the bar again, adjusting my elbow and shoulders.

“It’s almost as though you’re scared, Bridget.” She took went back to the barre and pirouetted, facing the opposite direction. I followed her movements.

“Can you imagine me making a speech about your love? I don’t even understand my own love!” She turned and placed both hands on the barre with her right leg held out behind her. I did the same, for once North not needing to adjust me. 

“You’ll come up with something,” She confidently replied as we turned again going back into half-5th. “anyway, you know me better than any of the other women here.”

“Probably because I basically think like a guy, same as you.” I replied from 2nd position. “Are we going to be planning activities and working on seating charts?”

“Markus has a better eye for that stuff.” North said as we pirouetted again.

“Who else is in the wedding party?” I asked over my shoulder.

“Head up, face forward.” North instructed. “Simon’s best man and Josh for now. He’s going to ask Connor too, if I can come up with a third bridesmaid.” 

“We have to think of someone just to see Connor in a wedding party.” I mischievously replied. “Do you remember Dulcinea Lorenzo?"

“Of course, why didn’t she occur to me? She hasn't been here in a few weeks though. Have you met up with her?” I shook my head as we switched back to 1st facing the mirror.

“She’s out of town” I vaguely replied to not worry her. “But she will definitely be able to help us with the bride-related-wedding-stuff we haven’t thought of yet. I’ll let you know you’d like to speak with her when she gets back.”

“When will that be?” North had dropped 1st position and turned to face me; suspicious I was holding something back.

“I’m not sure” I nervously replied, holding 1st, “but it shouldn’t be more than a few days.”

\----

Tuesday, January 10, 6:45 pm

“Hey Connor, how would you like to take a quick trip to Midtown?” He was understandably surprised. 

“I thought you hated cutting through medical center, “Too many rules,” I believe you said?” He teased in reply. 

“I’ll deal with it.” Connor followed me out to my car without any further questions, by now used to guessing what I’m up to. 

“You missed the turn,” he casually said when I continued straight on East Canfield. I glanced over at him and kept driving, further confusing him by turning left at the dog park and taking a quick left onto East Alexandria. 

“Why are we here, My love?” Connor asked as I lead us into Great Lakes Coffee.

“It’s an old meet up spot of mine.” I vaguely replied as we went in. I ordered a chi tea latte and took us over to a large table, then sent a quick text.

“Connor!” Minka called, getting up from her and Mark’s table in the corner and joining us at ours. “How’s my favorite android?” She gave him a hug while he was seated and took a seat between him and her finance Mark.

“Am I allowed to have wine yet?” I sweetly asked Connor, receiving a serious non-verbal NO for my effort. I gave up; when Connor decided on something there was little point in pushing him.

“She signed off on every android out of design R&D, so that means something.” Mark said, shooting me a look I could only interpret as “he’s right about the wine.”

“Someone having ChemoTech meeting in this corner?” Aidan joined us at the table with his tall cuban coffee. The aroma made quite a statement. “Did you do all of this stuff as Lab Manager?” he asked me. I shrugged in reply as Eric joined us with a glass of Merlot.

“Don’t complain until you have to build an entire labs LIMS system from scratch.” He replied. I groaned in response.

“Or validate one. You could have warned me what I was in for this time.” He playfully grinned at me.

“And ruin the surprise...I mean interfere with your objectivity?” Connor’s face was bobbing from person to person, trying to keep up with the conversation.

“So, Bridget,” Dr. Liz said, sitting down in the last seat, “What is it you have to tell us that you didn’t want to tell us in a ChemoTech conference room?” 

“I just thought it would be good to meet up outside work?” I replied, receiving 6 “bullshit” looks from the table.

“One of...Connor has a case where...Lorcan turned up dead.” I was met with silence.

“I understand the implications,” Aidan carefully asked, “but from what you’ve told me about Lorcan,” I shot him a quick “don’t elaborate” look, “…isn’t that a relief?”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Connor very seriously asked. I met his gaze for a minute until Aidan interrupted.

“The memory card...do you still have it?” Aidan asked quietly. I nodded.

“As part of the investigation, I went back into the CyberLife servers to verify it was him.” I looked down at the table.

“So, the backdoor still works?” Eric wondered. I nodded again.

“What did they have on him?” Dr. Liz continued. 

“That’s the problem. He’s in the design database, but not the security database, and his CPU id was cleared.”

“Cleared how?” Eric asked.

“They didn’t even leave a metatag.”

“How did you identify him, then?” Minka asked.

“She...” Connor started, when I quickly cut him off.

“We're all in there.” I interjected. “Everyone at this table, in the security database.” I let that sink in as I continued, “Do any of you have a current or ex-CyberLife security contacts?” No one answered, just looked at the others at the table. “IT?” I asked hopelessly. I turned to Eric.

“No.” He stated firmly. “Creating dummy user accounts is completely different from an administrator account for editing or deleting information. I couldn’t even do that from the inside.”

“How up to date is it?” Mark asked. 

“I don’t think they know we’re building a lab in Montreal yet.” I helpfully supplied. 

“Eric, do you know how to erase CPU id information? Could he have done it himself?”

“I honestly don’t know either one.”

“Connor? Dr. Liz? Minka?” I asked, all of them shaking their heads.

“What levels?” Dr. Liz asked. 

“We’re all Threat Level Medium, Surveillance Passive 3, except for Connor. He’s Low, Passive 4. I guess they think you’re more predictable than us.” I replied, shrugging at Connor.

“But the good news,” I grimly continued, “is they’re ready to hire us back with multiple endorsements.”

“Of course they are,” Dr. Liz took a long drink of her wine. “They’d love for us to be under their thumb again.” 

“I’m sorry to be blunt, guys,” Aidan cut in, “but aren’t we done with all of their shit? I mean, isn’t that why we started ChemoTech?”

“We are,” I tried to reassure them, “but I thought you all would want to know they’re still updating us.” 

“If that’s all,” Aidan replied, to which I nodded, “can I bring my girlfriend over?” Everyone did a double take at him.

“Uh, yeah!” Minka replied. Aidan quickly got up and walked across the floor.

“Oh wow,” I wistfully said to the group, “our little boy is all grown up!” He returned with a cute girl.

“This is Sarah,” He introduced her as.

\----

When we got home, I kept my coat on and sat out on the balcony, needing a few moments alone. 

“Are you alright my love?” Connor asked, handing me a cup of hot chocolate which I gratefully accepted. My dog followed us out there but huffed at the snow and immediately went back inside, staring at Connor expectantly.

“I’ll be right in.” I reassuringly told him, as he followed Holly to the kitchen to give her a treat.

Wednesday November 1, 2034 9:00 am, Bi-Yearly Management Conference

I nervously walked into the CyberLife Conference Center, playing with the ridiculous lanyard name tag I had to wear, immediately spotting the tea. Approaching the table, I took my travel mug out of my backpack and filled it with hot water, dunking a teabag into it and pressing the lid closed.

“That’s going to be some strong tea,” a woman behind me observed. I smiled and took a sip, then shook the cup for good measure.

“It better be,” I replied. “we have 6 hours of presentations to watch.” She sarcastically nodded.

“And they’re live too, couldn’t even let us space out in front of a screen.” She answered, grinning back at me.

“They obviously love hearing themselves speak.” I replied, as I held out my hand to her. 

“Hi. I’m Bridget, Miranda Hughes; since we are supposed to introduce ourselves with our full names. I’m the new Engineering for Customer Relations Director.” She shook my outstretched hand.

“Dr. Elizbeth Theodora Martin, but please call me Liz. I’m the R&D Senior Director.” I took another sip of tea. 

“Ok, Dr. Liz, since anyone with a Doctorate deserves to have it in her common name.” She noncommittally shrugged. “Are you Design R&D on level 16 or real R&D on sub-level 44?”

“Both,” She snidely replied, shaking my hand, “but I let my assistant sit in the sub-level offices. I’ll be allowed in the human express elevators between the two sections but only those two, of course. I wonder what idiot decided to split R&D this way...new or promotion?” She followed up, after she finished.

“I’m new. And you are?” I asked her. She slightly laughed.

“I’m definitely promotion but I've haven't been at CyberLife very long.” She paused, then stared closely at me. I leaned backwards.

“Are you Graft’s sister?” She questioned, as I tried to keep my smile steady.

“Here we go,” I thought, deciding to tell the truth.

“Yes, he is. We’re the brother/sister team.” She laughed, but in an appreciation.

“Were you hired on your own merits?” She bluntly asked, walking toward the chairs.

“I hope so, but I know he put in a good word for me. My choices were going bankrupt and moving back to Philadelphia to live in my mom’s basement or take this job.” She laughed again, sitting next to me in the chairs.

“You’ve never been a Director before, have you? You’re not cynical enough.” She casually said. I stifled a laugh during the presentation.

“No, first time for me.” She nodded reassuringly.

“It’s not very from different from being a manager. You’ll have more people to delegate. How are you with people?” I turned to look at her.

“Not very good.” I truthfully replied. She shrugged, looking forward again.

“Well, you seem to be better than your brother.” I looked to the back of the hall at Jason, who was disdainfully observing the speaker, away from everyone else. I smiled, leaning back toward her to answer, so the speaker wouldn’t notice we weren’t paying attention.

“That’s why I'm not sitting with him,” I answered firmly. She glanced at me.

“Aren't you two supposed to work as a team?” She casually questioned.

“We’re going to correspond over video conference, so I don’t have to submit periodic Security Clearance requests for access to Humanization on floor 16. Security didn’t consider access to level 16 critical to my job function. I won’t be allowed higher than floor 3 or lower than sub- level 1.” She nodded in appreciation.

“Yes, where they keep the Customer Relations and the Engineers chained. But to be fair, I can’t visit you either. CyberLife locks down all the floors, except for select security staff who travel everywhere.” She faced forward again. “Don’t worry, tomorrow’s new hire orientation will go over the rest you need to know.” I nodded, wondering if she could clear up a few questions I had before then.

“How do the androids travel between floors? Androids are sent to me from Shipping Intake on the lobby level and then I send them to Memory on floor 3 once their repaired.” 

“Dedicated elevators that go to fixed destinations and can’t physically access the other paths. Don’t accidentally take one of them, Security will have a field day with you.” 

“The how does the Custodial Staff travel between floors?” Liz turned and smiled approvingly at me.

“Full building access, because CyberLife decided it’s internal androids couldn’t possibly be a threat to security.” I turned away and thought for a moment. 

“That’s interesting,” I quietly replied. “What happens if there’s a fire?” I then asked without thinking. She turned to me, frowning.

“I hope the Director of Health and Safety goes over that in his presentation.” We sat and watched the current presenter somehow make robotics assembly boring. I leaned toward her to ask another question.

“What time is your presentation?” She leaned her head toward me to quietly answer.

“2:30, just in time for everyone to go asleep. When’s yours?” I stifled a laugh.

“3:15, just in time for everyone to fall asleep from your presentation.” She playfully punched me on the arm. I mockingly glared back at her.

“Are you allowed to talk about your Sub-Level R&D projects?” I asked her. “I’m not even allowed to mention who owns androids Engineering.”

“Of course I’m not, security would have my hide.” She forcefully replied, then became secretive. “There are a few concepts in the works I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re asked for input on.” She sat back in my seat, waiting for me to take the bait.

“What do you mean?” I leadingly asked. She raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Let's just say CyberLife is trying to get androids into more security related fields than just the military and private forces.” I shook my head, not understanding what she meant.

“What other security related fields are there?” She merely smiled and faced forward again.

“Did you meet your team this morning?” She asked. I nodded, still facing forward. She continued, “What did you think of them?” I took me a moment to answer.

“Surprisingly, most of them know what they’re doing, but there’s one I just don’t know about.” 

“What’s his or her name?” She quietly asked. 

“Aidan Peters. I can’t get a read on him.” I shrugged, figuring I would decide about him later. Dr. Liz turned back to me.

“Don’t write him off. The quiet ones are observing everyone, waiting for their moment to beat them up intellectually.” I tried not to laugh out loud.

“What did you think of your staff?” I asked, surprised when she scoffed in reply.

“They’re competent, but a few of them couldn't be more full of themselves if they ate their own arms. It’s an R&D problem.” I again stifled a laugh, receiving a few looks of annoyance around us. 

“I think you’d get along well with someone on my staff I brought with me from my previous job.” She quietly added. “Her name’s Minka Dufay. I nodded and quietly answered her.

“How are we going to develop a friendship when we can’t access the other departments?” She gave me a sideways glance.

“I know of a café a few blocks inland no one from CyberLife would bother going to.” I thought about that for a moment.

“Doesn’t that defeat Cyberlife's policy of strict departmental separation?” She grinned and turned to me.

“I think they already have enough control of us, don’t you?” I smiled back, completely agreeing. “But don’t tell your brother.” 

“My brother is strictly on a need-to-know basis when it comes to information about me, my department, friends, and life in general.” I replied. She scoffed in return. 

“No love lost there, huh?” 

“We spent entirely too much time together as children.” She looked over at me, considering me for a moment. 

“Definitely meet up with Minka, I think you two will need each other.” She handed me a business card. “Be there at 5:30. Get the turkey wrap, it’s the best in town.” I discretely nodded, watching the Security Director being introduced.

“Have you ever worked with functioning androids before?” She asked. I shook my head.

“I’ve worked with all of the components separately at my university lab, but lost my funding, thus taking this job, but no, they weren't ambulatory.” Her tone became serious.

“It can be a bit of a shock at first, but form your own opinion, separate from CyberLife policy if need be.” I nodded in understanding. 

“I had a lab custodian at WSU,” I quietly told her, “you would swear was human.” 

“Were you comfortable or uncomfortable?” She quizzed me.

“Comfortable around him, uncomfortable with how cavalier my lab mates were treating him.” She turned to me and smiled.

“I noticed how you called the android him.” I discretely smiled, leaning toward her.

“I named him Joshua. Not really in alignment with CyberLife policies, I know. Why did you take this position?” I thoughtfully asked her. She gave me a crooked smile.

“I take positions where I'm most needed.” She chose to not elaborate, and I didn’t push.

“Did you take advantage of the contract clause that lets you negotiate the terms?” She asked, watching the presenter change to yet another uninspired slide. I nodded in affirmation.

“I practically re-wrote the whole thing. My terms are much improved, but they’re gouging me with the termination consequences.” She nodded knowingly.

“They got me the same way. I would have liked more freedom to leave, but they were insistent.” We went back to watching the presentation for a few moments.

“Ugh,” I remarked, listening to the Director of Automation start his presentation, “is there anything this company doesn’t have their fingers in?” Dr. Liz leaned toward me again and quietly answered.

“How much do you know about nanobots?” I didn’t understand why she was asking me but answered,

“I built a few for fun, mostly assembled chains for miniature sculptures. It’s a hobby.” She nodded thoughtfully.

“Give me a few months to decide about you, and I may have something you’d like to get in on.” I gave her an amused smile. 

“A few months, huh?” She apologetically shrugged.

“It’s better to be too careful around this place.”

\----

I came in from outside and took off my coat then put the mug in the kitchen sink and joined Connor on the sofa. I rolled my shoulders, feeling the stress from yesterday. Connor moved behind me and expertly worked the knots out my neck.

“Are you ready to talk about Lorcan yet?” He gently asked.

“No, but don’t stop, that feels really good.” I replied despite myself, allowing him to help me feel better. He pressed his lips to my neck and moved his arm from my shoulder to my waist, pulling me closer.

“Oh, shit,” I moaned, “that’s just completely unfair.” He kissed up my neck to the spot he knew I loved and gently sucked at my skin. 

“I’ll stop if you tell me to stop,” He breathed into my ear, moving his free hand to my breasts. “You want me to stop?” He teased. 

“I really hate you sometimes!” I leaned back into him as he worked my tank top over my head but stayed out of my reach except for his right knee. He changed his position, so I was between his legs and ran his hand up my spine, then concentrated on kissing the back of my neck where it joined my shoulders. 

“Ready to tell me now?” He quietly asked, using his right hand to play with my left breast. I leaned my head back against his neck.

“Fuck you,” I answered, then gasped as he pinched my nipple while sucking at that spot on my neck again. He slowly worked my skirt up my thigh. I steeled myself knowing what he would try next. Putting my right hand behind his head, I tried to distract him by turning my head and pushing him into a kiss, but I barely slowed him down as he reached into my panties and rubbed me the way he had learned long ago always made me hot. He pulled back from my lips and innocently kissed my temple, as though he didn’t have his fingers further arousing me between my legs. 

“Is there anything I can do you encourage you to tell me?” He innocently asked. I frustratingly let out a deep breath, Lorcan past actions being the last thing I wanted to be reminded of just then.

“If you don’t stop asking,” I lectured best I could, “neither of us are getting any tonight.” Connor slyly moved his hand further down, curling his index and middle finger into me.

“I’m fine with that.” He whispered, then moaned as I pushed my hand left behind myself and into his underwear, as close to his penis as I could, which ended up being closer to his hip. It was enough.

“Wait,” I asked worriedly, pausing in a lucid moment, “do you mean fine with letting it go or fine with neither of us getting any?”

He chuckled and pulled my panties over my legs, then quickly laid me down on the sofa and positioned himself on top of me and between them.

“What do you think?” He playfully asked, pulling my skirt off over my head. I was annoyed he still had a tee-shirt on and tugged at the hem until he removed it as well. Then he attacked the right side of my neck again, disrupting any coherent though I had left. He was using every technique he knew makes me melt at once, watching as I helplessly moaned again while he encouraged my thighs apart, kissing my lower abdomen and teasing like I wasn’t a sure thing and still needed to be convinced. I sincerely hoped he was done asking about Lorcan because I didn’t believe I could evade him any longer. 

I leaned my head back as far as I could as his tongue circled my clitoris and his fingers stroked inside me, involuntarily pushing into his hand and mouth, much to his satisfaction according to the sounds he was making. He sucked me into his mouth and firmly pressed inside of me, knowingly causing me to orgasm for him, continuing to stimulate me until I forcibly pushed him away.

He smirked in satisfaction as he moved up my body, knowing I was never truly satisfied until he was coming inside me.

“Ready to share?” he mumbled, kissing between my breasts.

“Let it go,” I pleaded, needing to hear him come apart, despite his best efforts to drive me into submission. I put both hand behind his neck and pushed his head up to mine to passionately kissed him, hearing his breath catch in surprise. I took the opportunity to shift us, so I was on top and without warning I pushed myself onto him, hearing him whine in response. I squeezed around him as hard as I dared to intensify his sensations.

“Oh Bridg!” he moaned, almost painfully squeezing my hips. I let him halfway out of me and pushed him back in firmly as I could. Then I let him direct my movement, knowing he would indicate what felt most erotic to him. Then he unexpectedly he turned us over and drove into me the way he learned made me orgasm every time.

“Not fair!” I moaned as he smirked down at me, “this is for you!” He took advantage of my weak resolve, driving down into me so hard I threw my head back and whimpered in reply.

“It’s for both of us,” he muttered against my ear, “I wish you would understand that!” He managed to make us climax at the same time again, me completely exhausted as he leaned his head against my chest.

\----

Friday June 11, 2038 1:30 pm

Having been summoned from my office up to interrogation on Level 41 with the usual armed escort, I was surprised to see the guards not follow me into the room. One of them opened the door for me, but when I stared at him, confused, the other pushed on my back forcing me forward into the room and shut the door. I turned around and saw the window to the empty observation room and Lorcan leaning against the table, carefully watching me with his ice-blue eyes. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with black jeans and CyberLife’s gray civilian jacket, ANDROID across the back, and the blue right arm band; RK700 313 248 316 –51 on his right with blue triangle on his left. He sharply pointed to the chair in front me.

“Date: Friday June 11, 2038. Time 1:30 pm. Subject: Bridget Miranda Hughes, Engineering. Reason: Suspicion of Conspiring with Deviants in CyberLife Tower.”

I calmly sat down and passively watched him as he watched me, each of us waiting for the other to flinch. He flinched first, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the back of his desk. 

“After having been meeting with you these last several months, my programing has finally found a weakness in you.” He continued around the table and leaned on it in front of me.

“Your program’s fallible.” I sharply replied, to which he replied by removing his shirt.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I asked glancing behind me at the door. Lorcan caught my cheek and forced me to face him.

“I don’t recommend that.” He warned from an inch away. “This room is sound-proofed too.” I quickly ran through escape plans as he stepped back from me and removed his pants, revealing he had no underwear on underneath. As he stepped out of them I realized he had been barefoot the entire time I was there but I didn’t notice. 

“Why didn’t I notice?” I scolded myself as Lorcan knelt down to my eye-level and unwelcomely brushed my low ponytail over my shoulder. 

“Missed opportunity.” I told myself as he forced me from the chair and stood behind me, running his hands down my arms. I swallowed as my skin crawled from his touch, and I did my best to ignore him. 

“This is the only way to make an addict talk, isn’t it? Giving her what she can’t resist?” I kept my head facing straight ahead as he freed my right arm to pull up my skirt and hook his thumb into the waist of my panties. Nausea welled up from my stomach at the thought of what he believed he was allowed to do, and from the raw strength I felt from him. But too quickly for me to react he kicked the chair out of the way and pushed me onto the desk forcing the air out of my lungs as he pushed his hand into my back and my cheek impacted the surface. I instinctively pushed back against his hand but quickly realized I wasn't able to move.

“It’s ok,” I comforted myself, “This shithead will give me another opportunity.” I carefully moved my arms to each side my head and braced myself as he held me down and finished removing my panties. 

“Not even a complaint?” Lorcan sneered and positioned himself behind me. I felt him violating me and turned my face to the table to help my mind block out his actions. He leaned down to whisper into my ear, “You’re just going to lay there and be my bad girl while I pound you, aren’t you?” I slowly reached my right hand behind his head and swallowing my disgust, provocatively ran my fingers through his hair to the base of his neck, listening as his breath caught in his throat.

“Screw you, you plastic piece of shit,” I snapped and pushed my index fingernail into a ridge on his hidden data port and rotated it 45° right, then firmly pressed down until the entire port depressed into his skin. Lorcan immediately went limp on top of me. With some effort I angrily shoved his body off of me and to the floor then turned around to retrieve my panties. Composing myself, I walked to the door and knocked. A very confused guard cracked the door. 

“Lorcan is done with me, but he has paperwork to complete and isn’t to be disturbed.” The guard watched as I quickly came out of the room and firmly closed the door behind me. 

“Well, take me back to Engineering, NOW!” I ordered. The guard snapped to attention, never seeing me use my Director status over him before. He escorted me back to level 1 and held the door to intake open for me. Aidan saw me from his cubical and rushed over to me. 

“Bridget, I need to speak with you for a second.” I absently nodded and walked to my office. Aidan shut the door and closed the blinds, then blatantly covered the camera as I sat against my desk with my heart racing.

“What the fuck happened?” He asked, leaning next to me. “You’re as white as a sheet, your hands are shaking,” he took the loose tie out of my ponytail and handed to me, “your hair’s a mess, and your shirt’s uneven…” I slowly put my hair back into a ponytail as Aidan stood in front of me to straighten my shirt. 

“What did he do to you?” Aidan demanded now that we had me looking semi-professional again. I blankly stared at the side wall where my poster of Monet’s Water Lilies was.

“REPORT THE BASTARD!” He forcefully told me, taking my shoulders so I would look up at him. Much to my embarrassment, tears from pure humiliation began streaming down my cheeks.

“It’s alright…" I leaned my head onto Aidan’s chest and he put his arms around me. I muttered to him, “…I got to the…kill switch…”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, gently stroking my back as I hugged him.

“…in case something happened…with the RK700,” I paused to collect my words, “…Minka installed it and told Eric to show me what to do when he was here to work on your terminal this morning.” I stood up and tried to dry my eyes, looking up at Aidan apologetically. “Sorry I broke your terminal.”

“I’m not entirely an idiot.” He softly replied, pushing my bangs back then returned to hugging me. 

\----

Wednesday January 11, 2040 3:32 am

“Wake up, Wake UP!” Connor was holding me to his chest while I pushed against his arms as he restrained me. I quickly relaxed against him though when I realized who he was. 

“What were you dreaming about?” He worriedly nuzzled my hair and rocked us both until my muscles relaxed. I defiantly shook my head, having decided shortly after we first had sex, he was never going to know about…that. Connor loosen his grip on shoulders but still had his arms around me while he faced me. 

“Were you having a nightmare?” He wiped the sweat from my face using the bedsheet. 

“Yes, but I’m not talking about it.” I was going to roll over, so my back was to him, but he put his arm around me. 

“It’s alright, try to get some sleep.” He calmly said. I glanced at the clock, it was 3:30 am. Connor kept his arm over my stomach and went back into standby. I stared up at the ceiling trying to forget about what had happened years ago at CyberLife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	9. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget spaces-out at her office desk, and Connor does something unexpected. A game of random questions leads to a major revelation. Bridget...oh, dear Bridget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write because I barely understand my own feelings, and I debated posting it at all. But obviously, here it is.

Sunday November 7, 2038 11:30 am

I got out of the autonomous taxi and sent it on its way, then walked the final block to Eden Club. Thankful it was still autumn, and this cold snap would lift tomorrow, I zipped my leather coat and flipped the collar up, then took a winter hat out of my bag. 

“Shit Detroit’s cold!” I cursed to myself with still half a block to go. “How do people born here not realize how fucking cold this is!” Approaching the club, I pulled my hat down further down and wrapped my scarf over my ponytails, hiding what little was left visible of my hair.

I quickly walked through the front door and past the 20 or so androids displayed in the front walkway tubes, trying to be as casual as I could considering the bright blue and purple lights illuminating the pole dancers. 

“Just me again,” I thought, “here at Eden, pretending like no one has seen me here before.” I momentarily envied the people who walked in here on a weekly basis and never took a hit to their self-respect. I made it to the end of the walk and stopped at a desk placed in a corner. 

“Hello, welcome to Eden, may I have your confirmation number please?” I hastily handed her paper I printed out at home, upside down.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, flipping it around. She momentarily glanced at me as though amused but immediately went blank again. 

“Great, is she deviant too?” I wondered, exasperated that the place I came to get away from deviants seemed to be full of them, all equally trapped as slaves.

“Thank you,” she replied, handing the paper back to me, “we have your room ready.”

“This is place is so fucked up,” I thought to myself, “they act like I just checked into a conference center.”

I followed her through another room, this one illuminated in bright red lighting with 15 more androids displayed behind tubes, and then into a dark blue room with doors around the edges. 

“Here’s your room!” She cheerfully said, “Please enjoy your time at Eden!” I shook my head and used my confirmation code to open the door.

I went into the room and let the door close behind me, then tossed my bag onto the bed and took my hat and scarf off.

“Hello gorgeous,” Rory seductively greeted me from the bed using a refined London accent. I ignored him and nervously sat down next to my bag.

“You changed your hair,” Rory sadly added, dropping his ‘ready and willing Eden Club android’ act. “I liked the red.” He took one of my ponytails and let it trail over his hand.

“This is my real color.” I mumbled, getting a stack of clothes out of my bag. He playfully grabbed my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

“What do you want me to do, beautiful?” He whispered in my ear using his sexy Eden Club voice. “You know,” He said slyly as himself, “just because you’re getting me out of here doesn’t mean we can’t have sex one more time.”

“I’m sorry Rory, your amazing, but I can never get into it here.” I turned to face him and said apologetically, “the fact you’re able to help me relax as much as you have is quite a compliment. So…” I reached for the clothes I brought, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but get dressed! We don’t have much time.” I threw a pair of jeans at him. 

“How did you know what sizes to get?” He wondered. I shrugged back at him.

“I’ve seen you naked, that all I needed.” I handed him the old sneakers and socks from the bottom of my bag, then took my leather coat off and removed my bulky sweater, stuffing it inside. 

“You think of everything,” He remarked, finally dressed. I looked at him and then immediately away, shaking my head.

“What?” he asked, genuinely curious. He went over to the mirror across from the bed and looked at himself. 

“Leave it to me to pick up clothes that enhance his blue eyes,” I thought to myself, then told him, “I think we have a problem.”

“What do you mean?” He asked again. 

“I mean you’re not supposed to attract attention!” He faced me, wearing the blue jeans, black sneakers, aqua shirt and gray fleece I bought from a thrift store.

“It’s not your fault you have an excellent eye for color.” He answered, casually smoothing his medium-length black hair back; even that went with the outfit. I got a tube of hair gel and travel brush from my bag’s front pocket.

“Sit.” I pushed him down onto the bed and knelt behind him in front of the mirror, working the gel into his hair.

“What’s that for? That feels really good…” I gently smacked the side of his head, then brushed his hair back so it stayed in place instead of falling forward like his default style.

“Can you change your eye or hair color?” I asked, as Rory approved his new style in the mirror. He scoffed in reply. I shuffled through my bag and took out a tool I snuck away from CyberLife, then held it to his temple.

“Before I do this, can you think of any reason why you’d want to keep this LED? If so, I brought a hat.” Rory shook his head no but held my wrist.

“You know, after freeing me you can’t come back to Eden.” He said with a bit of concern. I nodded, then held the tool to his temple and twisted it, easily removing the indicator and underlying wire to his CPU with it. Skin quickly reformed over the area. I reached over and put the tool back in my bag and retrieved a compression sack from the side, opening it with a low hiss.

“Here, put this on.” I shook out the worn brown leather coat and handed it to him.

“Did you grab non-descript clothing or things you thought I would look good in?” He teased. I smiled to myself and pushed my scarf and hat into the bag with my sweater.

“You’re going to be freezing!” He told me with concern. 

“I’ll still have my sweater with me, I’ll be fine if I get cold.” I stood up and pulled the fleece hood out from under his jacket and teased a lock of hair out of place so it would stray by his face. 

“Anyway,” I continued, “We have a lot of walking ahead of us.” After a last check I took my tablet from my coat pocket and removed a memory card from my bra. Rory openly laughed at me. 

“What?” I asked, inserting the memory card into my tablet and displaying the key. Rory reached forward and pulled me into a bear hug. 

“You’re just so _cute_!” He teased, then let me go. I stood there uncertainly for a moment until he took the tablet from me and retracting the skin from his hand, so it was ivory white, downloaded the key.

“Ok, we’re one of those young couples who come in here to have threesomes. Do I look young enough?” I tentatively asked, looking up at him. He gently took the ties out of my hair and started braiding one of my ponytails, so I helped him with the other one. When he was finished, he took the hat meant for him out of my bag and put it on me, adjusting it to the back of my head with my bangs showing. 

“You always look so young, even that first time when you were wearing office clothes.” He bent down and kissed my cheek. “Thank you,” he solemnly said. I nodded back at him, and we readied ourselves to leave the room by shaking out our shoulders and playfully giggling the way those couples do.

When the door opened, I teasingly pushed him through it, and he turned to grab my hand and pull me out after him. Then he put his arm over my shoulders, and I put mine around his waist. We passed the first doorway, and he pulled my hat down partially blocking my eyes. Laughing, I used my free hand to put it back in place and grabbed his jacket color to pull him into a quick kiss. He responded by taking my head and sweetly, rather than teasingly kissed me back. I looked at him, confused for a moment but he winked and pulled me through the second doorway. Giggling, I caught up to him and grabbed his butt, making him jump, but then rested my hand in his back pocket as he put his arm back around me. Obliviously smiling, we proceeded out the main door onto the sidewalk and got into one of the auto-taxis.

I put my bag on the floor and collapsed in relief against Rory, who put his arm around me and leaned his cheek against my hat.

“That was brilliant!” He was still excited from our deception and checked out the back of the cab window. “There’s no way any of the androids had a clear view of our faces.”

“Enter a destination or the cab won’t move.” I shakily replied. 

“Ferndale Station.” He stated. The cab pulled away from the curb and into the traffic. “That’s the start of the path. What do you want to do until we get there?”

“You’re incorrigible!” I laughed as he snuck his hand down front of my jeans. I slyly added, “How long do we have?”

“15 minutes.” 

A bit later we got out of the cab and let it go, then walked up to the mural on the station platform.

“This is the first one.” Rory said, and quickly found the symbol and downloaded the next. We walked back down the stairs to the end of the sidewalk, where Rory scanned the next mural.

“Huh,” he remarked as I kept a lookout, “these are getting harder.” We crossed over the street and walked a block when Rory stopped dead in the sidewalk and scanned above us. A police car with flashing lights approached. We froze with nowhere to run, but it turned to the right onto a side street and stopped halfway down the block, a non-descript dark blue sedan parking behind it. I watched as two detectives got out of the sedan, one of them shaggy-gray and the other was…the complete opposite. I caught a glimpse of an unmistakable CyberLife-gray civilian android jacket.

“Wait a second,” I caught Rory’s hand as he was about to run, “they can’t be looking for us, the time for our room just ended.”

“They’re only 30 ft away,” Rory almost panicked, “we need to move!” 

“If we stay still, we blend in with everyone else.” I firmly told him and slinging my backpack to the side, pulled his arms around my waist, so he was holding my back to his chest. Much to close for comfort the android detective was scanning his surroundings when I inadvertently locked eyes with him, his dark brown gaze intensely fixed on my green ones. Quickly, I leaned my head back and put my hand by Rory’s ear, pulling him down into kissing me. After a moment I let Rory pull back slightly.

“Is the Deviant Hunter still looking at us?” I breathed, unable to see with my head tilted so far back. Rory discretely glanced over.

“No, he’s talking to cop.” He playfully kissed me and let me up. I took his hand and picking a random direction, started walking.

“He stared right at us.” Rory nervously said after a moment, “How did you know by kissing me you could confuse him?”

“He needs to see at least half your face to complete a scan. I leaned backwards to hide mine and covered yours with my hand to disrupt him before he could get information. Without that, we just looked like two humans kissing, so he ignored us.”

Rory stopped us when we were around a corner safely, out of site and checked for murals.

“I’m not sure where to go next,” he said with concern. “but it looks like those Asimov robots in that book you showed me.”

We kept walking down the sidewalk, hoping something would turn up and we wouldn’t have to backtrack to where the police were. We found the next mural purely by luck when we checked a fenced off alley. 

“Under the fence,” Rory whispered, holding it up for me then ducked under himself. He quickly scanned the three symbols. Spotting another mural on the far side of the lot, we walked past several wrecked cars and paused while Rory examined it.

“We need to get on the roof.” He stated, pointing up a 15 ft wall. With some effort we climbed up onto a dumpster, then Rory climbed up to the top ledge and pulled me up. We stopped at a gaping hole between two buildings. Rory moved backward and started to pace himself.

“Are you sure you can jump that?” I quickly cautioned. “If you fall, there’s no getting you out.” 

“Nothing ventured, right?” He sprinted forward and leaping, caught the concrete edge then pulled himself up onto the surface. 

“What am I going to do?” I asked him with my hands in the air. He smiled and disappeared, returning with two long boards. He lay the first one on the rebars extending from the wall and pushed it toward me. I took the edge and pulled it the rest of the way while he placed the other board behind it. 

“Come on,’ he encouraged. “You’re small, fit and have good balance.” 

“I’m 38!” I spat back at him, honestly terrified from the height.

“Oh, is that Bridget, again using her age as excuse to not try?” Rory mocked in a London accent. “Why it is,” he answered himself as a slightly deeper brit, “and she’s making herself sound older than she really is at the same time.”

“Alright!” I called back and exasperated, threw my backpack to him and carefully walked across the boards without incident.

Rory walked forward and dropped down a ledge. After taking a careful look, I dropped down after him. “In for a penny in for a pound, I guess.” I called out and glanced around at the abandoned buildings while walking to join him at the center the yard. 

“Where the next mural?” I asked, and then followed Rory’s look upward. 

“You’re kidding me!” I wined, mostly to myself, as I continued walking after him. Rory took my hand and helped me up onto a corrugated roof. Then to my surprise he ran onto a ledge and used his momentum to jump from the corner and reach an overhanging beam, swinging up to a third-floor landing.

“Use the window by the ledge” He called down to me. “I’ll find a way down to you.” I shook my head in disbelief and ducked through the broken window then eased myself to the floor. Picking my way carefully along the wall to a debris strewn stairwell, I used a combination of fallen branches and intact landings to make my way up to his level. He held his hand out to help me the last few feet. 

“Well, this is lovely,” I remarked about the decrepit, abandoned floor. Rory aligned the pillars and scanned the symbol, then grinned and hugged me.

“You’re having fun, admit it! You know you love this!” He let me go and I skeptically stared at him, a smile playing on my lips. We squeezed through debris in the corridor and took stairs up to the next floor then out onto a landing. An abandoned freighter floated in front of us, JERICHO printed faintly on the side. I followed Rory up a few short ladders and onto a landing with a crane arm stretching into open air.

“I know where we are.” I mumbled with my arm securely wrapped around a rung. “I can use the ladders to get down to ground level and take the access road out to the main road to pick up an auto-cab.

“You’re not coming?” Rory asked, clearly hurt.

“Rory,” I reached up and took a piece of debris from his hair, then adjusted my backpack, “look at that drop. Whoever set this up clearly doesn’t want humans to be able to enter.” Rory’s shoulder’s dropped in resignation. 

“Do you want me to tell them anything?” He sadly asked as we leaned against the beam. 

“Just that The Deviant Sympathizer is safe, and still sending people.” I replied. “Now go be just another escaped deviant, instead of a conscripted operative.” 

“I never felt conscripted,” He corrected then added, smiling “and sex with you was always fun!” 

“Thank you,” I gratefully replied, having been privately wondering, “now go, I hate long goodbyes.” He hugged me and kissed my cheek one last time then walked to the edge of the crane.

“Put your sweater on,” He instructed and winked, then plunged into the darkness below.

\----

Tuesday, February 14, 2040 8:42 am

A ball of wadded up paper hit the side of my head, startling me out of my thoughts about one of the first times I saw Connor. Minka gleefully laughed at my reaction. 

“Delivery at the front door needs you signature,” she grinned. 

“It has to be me?” I asked incredulously, standing up at my desk and walking to the door where half a dozen employees were standing with her. She grinned again and followed me to lobby.

“Oh, shit this is embarrassing,” I muttered, signing for the delivery. Without a word I carried it through the group and back up to my office, sitting it on the end of my desk.

“So, miss ‘I hate valentine’s day, it’s a stupid made-up holiday and we’re not celebrating it’, what does the card say?” Minka asked as Mark, Eric and Aidan pushed into my office behind her and took my sofa and chairs, clearly not leaving. I shook my head in annoyance.

“Aww, she doesn’t know how to handle the attention!” Minka teased, taking the card off the bouquet of lilies and white roses. I grabbed it back from her. 

“If I read the card, will you all leave?” I pleaded. “Don’t make me be the boss.” The threat of pulling rank had no effect on them. 

“Did any of you send flowers to your significant other’s workplaces?” I helplessly asked.

“Made me promise not to,” Eric replied.

“Works from home,” Aidan chimed in.

“Gave them to her in person,” Mark smirked.

“This holiday is so freaking weird.” I muttered, opening the card and reading the message. 

“So?” Minka prompted, “What does CyberLife’s most advanced prototype write on a valentine’s day card?” I glanced at her and shrugged.

“I met a girl once / who sighed and told me / she was not lovely / and it confused me / that she couldn't see / the sunlight shining through her scars. -A.B.” I turned the card over and back again.

“That’s cute.” I quietly said, staring at the card. “I’m not sure I understand it, but it’s…cute.” 

“You’re too literal.” Minka said in disappointment. “Haven’t you ever celebrated a valentine’s day before?” 

“No,” I replied, “I’ve either always been single or in a relationship where I didn’t care about it, like this one...” I stared pointedly at the card in my hand. “or that’s what he agreed to…”

“Probably just so you’d let your guard down and he can set up whatever he wants.” Minka smirked while I uncomfortably realized that’s exactly what Connor did. 

“You know what, everyone out,” I pushed Minka toward the door, “or I’m calling a meeting.”

“It was your job to set limits,” Minka teased as I started closing the door, “now you have no idea what he’s going to do!” I closed the door and went back to my desk, shaking my head at the flowers, when coat pocket vibrated for the first time in several weeks. I sighed and read the new text.

_The Deviant Hunter gives The Deviant Sympathizer flowers? How original…_

I passively put the phone back in my coat and went to the isolation lab.

\----

Tuesday, February 14, 2040 2:06 am

About 2:00 in the afternoon I was dumping petri dishes into an autoclave bag when Minka came into the lab and leaned on the counter next to me. 

“No.” I flatly said, putting the bag down. Minka smirked at me and nodded. I took off my goggles and put them in my lab coat, then hung it on the door and followed her out to the lobby to sign for another delivery. Nodding thanks to the driver I took the package into my office. 

“What’s this one?” Minka asked, planting herself on the chair by my desk. I carefully unwrapped the package and opened it.

“Aww,” I gently replied, “he sent me some fancy teas.” Minka shook her head in disappointment.

“Only you would consider tea a good gift.” I smiled to myself and opened the wooden box.

“It’s something he did that surprised me; he brought me earl gray tea instead of coffee the first time he and Hank needed me on a call.” 

“That is kind of sweet,” she reluctantly admitted. “What does the card say?” I opened the card and read it privately.

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_ _  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,   
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.   
  
I love you as the plant that never blooms   
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;   
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,   
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.   
  
I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.   
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;   
so I love you because I know no other way   
  
than this: where I does not exist, nor you,   
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,   
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

_-Pablo Neruda_

_I wanted to tell how I love you, but someone already had the words - Connor_

“It’s…personal.” Suddenly feeling embarrassed carefully placed the card in my bag and picked out a tea, taking it to the breakroom.

\----

Tuesday, February 14, 2040 6:18 pm

Connor beat me home from work, not particularly surprising after the flower bouquet. He also made dinner and timed it to be done when I walked into the apartment.

“Wow,” I remarked, genuinely surprised because I was in the habit of heating something up, “you’re kind of the perfect boyfriend, do you realize that?”

“I know,” he smirked, extremely pleased with himself. Turning around, he gently held me in place and softly kissed me, lingering for a moment.

“I hope you don’t mind that I sent you gifts; you never specifically said not to…” I shook my head.

“Not at all, that was…adorable.” I nervously cleared my throat and looked at the ground. “I’m sure in a few months I’ll regain my co-workers respect.” I walked away from him to retrieve my bag.

“I got you something…anyway…too…” I took the wrapped box out of my backpack and handed it to him.

“You’ve been carrying this around all day?” he asked, smiling at me.

“Yes, what?” I asked when he shook his head and smirked.

“You’re really cute!” I looked away and cleared my throat, knowing I was blushing. He carefully unwrapped the package and opened the box.

“It’s for your desk at work; it seems to sum up your life philosophy well.” He sweetly read aloud:

“If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain; If I can ease one life the aching, or cool one pain, or help one fainting robin unto her nest again, I shall not live in vain. By Emily Dickinson.” 

He pulled me close and held me for a minute then handed me a small package from his back pocket. I took it from him and opened it, looking up at him for clarification.

“It’s a card deck of random questions designed to inspire conversation,” he snuck the deck away from me, “for after dinner.”

\----

Tuesday, February 14, 2040 6:48 pm

“What do we do with it?” I asked Connor, habitually shuffling the deck while remembering what happened the last time we had a deck of cards. He grinned mischievously.

“Just draw a card and we both answer the question, that’s all, I promise.” I nodded knowingly and pulled a random card from the center of the deck.

“Connor, what would be on the gag reel of your life?” I chuckled, looking up at him. “That’s simple, the entire conversation you had with Hank when you ran into him while tracking me.” 

“They’re worse ones you’ve had your back to me for, such as the time you backed into me in your lab. I was going to hug you, but you turned around…”

“And you were standing an inch from my face? I did wonder about that one.” I shook my head, remembering. “For me, when Hank brought me over to talk out our breakup, and Sumo knocked me over onto the couch trying to climb in my lab.” Connor grinned in agreement.

“Why did you think I took you back?” He innocently asked. “But the funniest was when we first met; the 90 seconds I stood in your doorway trying to get your attention….” I rolled my eyes in exasperation at the reminder,” then you’re fumbling with your hair tie and earbuds when you finally noticed me.”

“Next card!” I held the fanned deck out for him. He pulled a card from it and laughed. 

“What’s the most useless talent you have?” He asked, his quarter materializing from nowhere as he flipped it over his fingers and into the air. 

“Ugh, mine’s not that interesting, I knit.”

“Really?” He said, impressed. “So, all of the hats and scarves you have…”

“I knit them, yes. Would you like one?” 

“Yes, thank you,” he replied affectionately, “next card please,” he shuffled the deck and held it out to me. 

“What is something most people do easily, but you find very difficult?” We looked at each other and answered at the same time.

“Making friends.” I put the card aside and reshuffled the deck, then held it out for him.

“What is the highest-pressure situation you have experienced and how did you handle it?” I read incredulously. We shook our heads and put the card in the done pile. Connor drew the next card and looked at it with annoyance.

“What would be the consequences of a scientific discovery that extended the human lifespan to 500 years?” He gently placed the card aside and held the deck out for me. I drew one and rolled my eyes with exasperation.

“Who or what is your nemesis?” Connor chucked and took the card from me, placing on the bottom of the done pile. I reshuffled the deck and fanned it for him. He selected a card and looked at it with approval.

“What three events made the biggest impact on who you are today and include why.” He quickly answered, “First, Hank threatening to shoot me because I realized I was able to experience real fear. Second, breaking into CyberLife Tower to free the warehouse androids because I was finally truly protecting people as I was designed to, and third, meeting you, The Deviant Sympathizer, who kept all of those deviant just out of my reach.” Confused, I stared back at him.

“Of course, I figured out who you were, I’m a detective!” He stroked my cheek affectionately. “Incidentally, you must realize you care about others on some level, but tell yourself you’re a selfish, conniving, opportunistic person? In reality, you saved people’s lives.”

“From you…”I replied in confusion. 

“What are your answers?” He quickly asked in response, clearly wanting to bypass that part of his past, being more interested in what I had to say. I thought carefully for a moment.

“First the cameras security installed in Engineering because of it forcing me to take control of my situation and set up my network to get deviants out of CyberLife tower. Second is starting ChemoTech with Dr. Liz, because for the first time I was risking my own fate, not someone else’s. Third, finding you, because no one ever loved me properly before.” I quickly drew another card to cover my embarrassment, then laughed a bit too loudly reading it.

“What would you do if you knew for a fact that ‘world war three was going to start in three months?’ I guess it could also mean …’your home city will be epicenter of the biggest cultural revolution of the 21 century?’” I paused and examined him for a moment. “That one applies only to me.” 

“Wait,” Connor asked, stopping me from discarding the card, “what would you have done?” I helplessly shrugged.

“That’s the problem, I did see that coming, and there wasn’t anything I could do I wasn’t already…doing.” 

“Moving along….” Connor tactfully replied, and stopped shuffling the cards, instead quickly discarding the top four as he read them. I took the deck from him and divided it in half, then followed his lead, paging through the deck for a question we could use.

 _Who do you out of your way to be nice too_ – Gavin, obviously.

 _What would be the worst thing to hear as you are going under anesthesia before heart_ surgery – one sided.

 _What food is delicious but a pain to eat_ – again, one sided.

 _What unethical experiment would have the biggest positive impact on society as a whole_ – Connor would break that down too much.

 _What movie quotes do you use on a regular basis_ – none of them.

“Oh, wow…” He chuckled at his next card, “here’s a great question, but unfortunately doesn’t apply to me.”

“What is it?” I asked, frustrated from having to eliminate five not-applicable cards in a row. He cleared his throat and gave me his mischievous smile.

“What’s the most epic way you’ve been or seen someone quit or be fired?” I coughed for a second, recognizing a brilliant story opportunity.

“I’m sure you’re aware that everyone you met at the coffee house quit CyberLife on the same day and magically started working for ChemoTech the following morning?”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that simple…” Connor mumbled, slightly hurt I implied he never thought there was a back story.

“We originally were going to ride out our contracts and join ChemoTech at various points in 2039, but thanks to some insane android breaking into the tower and freeing the warehouse, we were able to turn in resignations with no obligation to our exit clauses when CyberLife called for voluntary layoffs.” I paused for dramatic effect.

“What happened then?” he asked, seeming proud he had a connection to this story.

“As soon as we were let out of our respective departmental auditoriums, I used my custodial network to get word to Eric I had a message. He faked a repair and met me and Aidan on level 1, where we handed him our required signed resignation letters. Eric added his to the folder and then went to design R&D on level 8 for another fake repair, where Minka handed him her’s, Mark’s and Dr. Liz’s. He took them up to Management on 40, where he was called to fix a connection issue he deliberately caused to assign himself there, then dropped the folder into the HR Senior Director’s “voluntary resignations” box. Since it was lunch hour, none of us were questioned when we packed up our stuff and took our respective routes out to our cars, meeting up at Great Lakes Coffee.”

“What did CyberLife do?” 

“There wasn’t anything they legally could do. We never went back after lunch. They sent a few threatening letters to ChemoTech once HR figured out we all work here, but our law firm determined we were safe.” Connor was shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Oh,” I quickly added, “and word of our mass resignation reached Elijah Kamski, who sent a handwritten letter to the six of us at ChemoTech congratulating us as fellow entrepreneurs, offering his assistance if ever wanted, and enclosed the contact information for his legal team who were instructed to bill him for any current and future cases we have with CyberLife.” I apologetically shrugged at him, silently acknowledging that I just told him one of the few people he actively despises was my ally. Connor wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Shit.”

“He’s a sociopath but does believe in taking care of others like him.” I leaned forward and patted a stunned Connor on his shoulder. “Obviously, the legal assistance was legitimate, and greatly appreciated.”

“What else?” Connor rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Dr. Liz tried to get us an appointment to thank him, but he replied it wasn’t necessary and best wishes with our small business, also that he publicly endorses us.”

“Kamski endorsement is difficult to obtain,” he politely agreed.

“I know it’s mostly because he enjoys messing with CyberLife, but I’ll take what I can get.” Connor was clenching his jaw now.

“So, when he met with you in October, he knew everything about you,” he asked with a definite edge to his voice.

“Unfortunately, yes.” I flatly replied, trying to block out the memory as I felt a twinge of pain in my temple.

“Why would you accept…” I cut him off a more harshly than I intended.

“Everything’s a relativity game, Connor. Good vs bad, legal vs illegal, moral vs immoral…and there are no clear edges.” I rubbed my eyes, feeling a familiar ache accompanied by mild nausea. 

“Still, though…” His voice trailed off. Connor was just so hopelessly idealistic sometimes.

“You can finish that thought when YOU have people relying on you for their paycheck.” A migraine was definitely settling into my temples now and I instantly regretted my words.

“I’m sorry,” I said almost immediately “I didn’t mean to snap at you,” my voice much softer now. Connor was hurt but seemed more concerned with my sudden illness. “I’m going to bed; I don’t feel well.”

“I’ll check on you in a few minutes.” He replied much too nicely. I smiled and nodded over my shoulder to him.

He came into the room a few minutes and lay on the bed next to me.

“I’m don’t know why I said that; you didn’t deserve it. I completely understand if you’re upset with me.” He responded by collecting my ponytail from the pillow and gently flipping it over my shoulder.

“I believe you’re not aware of the stress you’re under.” He replied with concern, gently rubbing between my shoulder blades. “You’re allowed to be anxious, you’re not a machine.” I chuckled softly but didn’t turn around, instead keeping my back to his chest.

“Connor, why did you choose the Neruda poem? Every time I read that poem I think, that’s the kind of love I want.” Slowly, he got under the covers with me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

“Because that’s how I feel. Why do you always tense up whenever we talk about a feeling?” So, he could tell that my shoulders and back had seized up. I decided humor was my best approach. 

“Can I answer, ‘because I’m a type-A corporate bitch’?”

“No.”

I really didn’t know how to answer him so just lay next to him silently, secretly hoping he would go into standby before prompting me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	10. Saturday, February 18, 2040

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget's team has an R&D shock. Lorcan turns up, not dead this time. Some days you just need a walk in the park and a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Non-con in part 2.

6:15 am

I carefully picked up Holly off Connor’s pillow and carried her to the kitchen with me. Just because I had to go into work at 7 am on a Saturday didn’t mean he needed to get up, but he would just to keep me company if I wasn’t…sneaky. I quietly gave my dog some canned food and left a note for Connor on the counter.

_Hey handsome,_

_Didn’t want to wake you. I fed Holly breakfast, no matter what she tells you. Just stopping in to rotate some R &D stock, I’ll see you by 12._

_Go see Hank and Sumo!!!_

_My Love Always_

Driving to ChemoTech was quick with the non-rush hour traffic, so I was still weary when I staggered into the office and walked into Eric in the breakroom.

“Woah,” he said, keeping his coffee from spilling, “sorry, my fault.” I filled up my teacup and turned back to him.

“Not at all. That was definitely me.” We went to sit down in his cube for a moment to wake up.

“Did you look at my code?” I tentatively asked. Eric, usually stoically polite, laughed.

“Did you want them to make circles or lines?” He replied with a smirk. I weakly groaned.

“Springs.” He nodded and trying not to laugh again, opened my code file. 

“I’ll put notes how to correct them. You were…close…” he graciously replied.

I used my foot to press the height level on his chair, startling him when it dropped down.

“You’re welcome!” He absently called out the door as I left without a word.

I went back to isolation and opened the 75°C incubator and removed a stack of plates, placing them next to the microscope to be checked. Sighing, I adjusted my lab coat and sat down the chair, expecting a very monotonous four hours. I put batch 1 on the scope and scanned it, finding no growth. I repeated this procedure up until batch 4.

_Batch 4: growth mass increase 9.8%, confidence 85%, r 2 = N/A_

“Alright, chill out,” I told myself, and calmly read the rest of the plates.

_Batch 5: growth mass increase 15.2%, confidence 90%, r 2 = 0.99823_

_Batch 6: growth mass increase 24.9%, confidence 93%, r 2 = 0.99972_

_Batch 7: growth mass increase 35.1 %, confidence 96%, r 2 = 0.99987_

_Batch 8: growth mass increase 50.1 %, confidence 99%, r 2 = 0.99998_

_Batch 9: growth mass increase 0.0%, confidence 99%, r 2 = 0.99999_

“No fucking way!” I unintentionally said out loud to myself. Needing to show someone I looked around the lab, quickly remembering this was isolation, and the only thing that met my eye was a ridiculous kitten poster with ‘Hang in there!’ printed on it that Minka hung up as a joke. I shook my head and calmly reached for the intercom.

“Eric and Aidan, please come to isolation.” Aidan immediately answered.

“Why?” 

Then Eric chimed in, never one to sit out a joke.

“Stop using the intercom, I’m trying to work.”

“Will you guys just come down here?”

Exasperated, I let go of the button and went back to the microscope, re-scanning Batch 8 and showing a live feed on the screen. Aidan and Eric turned up a moment later and gowned up, then came in the lab. Before either of them said anything, they saw the projection on the screen, then came over to the terminal and read the results file. Aidan’s eyes widened in delight while Eric stoically stared at the screen in shock.

“WE GREW NANITES!” Aidan yelled, high fiving me.

“Shit.” Eric replied, still looking between the screen and the terminal. “I guess you need that program now.” 

“Oh,” I nudged Eric aside, “they need to go back in the incubator.” I restacked the plates and put them in, closing the door immediately.

We stood there for a moment, still shocked that after months of failures, we had any results at all, let alone repeatable results. 

“So, office celebration on Monday?” I prompted after a minute of silence.

“I’ll send out the invite.” Aidan replied.

“If you guys aren’t busy, want to meet at the Great Lakes tonight? Bring SO’s of course, and let the others know.” The boys nodded at me, or rather the screen we were all still staring at.

\----

11:33 am

Obviously, I couldn’t wait to get home and tell Connor what we finally accomplished and made it there by 11:30. I parked my car and jogged to the door, struggling with the sticky lock.

“Connor, guess what?” I called out from the stairs. “Connor?” A quick look revealed my dog’s leash was missing; he must have taken her for a walk or along with him to see Hank. I went up the stairs and put my bag on the table so I could call them but heard a thump behind me.

“Where did you put it, Bridget?” I slowly removed my hand from my bag pushed the memory card into my bra, then turned around raising my hands to the air. The apartment had been expertly searched, hardly anything was shifted or out of place except for the bin he had in front of him. 

“If you want it back, I’ll give it to you, this isn’t necessary. May I?” I calmly asked, indicating toward the dog bed. 

“Were you planning on giving me one of these?” Lorcan asked with more than a little indignation in his voice. He opened his hand, dropping my six dummy cards to the floor. 

I swallowed, my hands visibly shaking from the trepidation I felt at seeing him again. I stood frozen as my anxiety overwhelmed the cocky attitude I normally used as defense against him.

“Thinking about trying for my kill switch again?” He deliberately took a step towards me; instinctively I moved away, but my back hit the table. He smirked at me.

“I should have realized you had friends in R&D I wouldn’t have let them take me offline for upgrades.”

Then he charged forward, his weight easily knocking me to the ground and holding my arms in place. I was instantly pinned down, unable to fight.

“GET OFF!” I screamed, trying to move my arms and legs.

Lorcan shifted slightly and held both hands above my head, then using his other arm removed my gun and tossed it aside. He took a cloth from his back pocket and held it over my nose and mouth. I struggled to not breath in the sweet-smelling fumes. 

“You were planning on giving my card to your DPD boyfriend, weren’t you? You knew what would happen if you betrayed me! WHERE IS IT?” he yelled directly in my face, removing the cloth just enough so I could speak. I gasped a huge breath of fresh air in through my mouth to hold off the effect of the solvent, but Lorcan pressed the cloth over my face again, hurting the bridge of my nose. 

“You have it on you, don’t you?” He asked in frustration, carefully examining my face. My head spun as I weakly turned away from him. Lorcan began roughly grabbing at my pockets, but finding nothing unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, blindly feeing for the card as nausea formed in my stomach. 

“FIGHT HIM!” I yelled at myself, too weak sit up and absolutely terrified. I tried to move away but he pushed me back over, slamming my back onto the floor and again held the cloth to my mouth and nose. Exhaustion swept over me as I faintly heard a dog scratch on the door. Lorcan spitefully pushed my shirt up and to my disgust, groped in my bra until he found the card, then he shoved me aside and braced himself at the top of the stairs.

“DON’T MOVE ASSHOLE!” Connor ordered and drew his gun when reached the landing and saw him standing over me. As I weakly watched, Lorcan ran straight at him and crouched down under Connor’s gun, simultaneously ramming his left elbow into his side. Connor fell slightly forward and to the left into the wall giving Lorcan just enough opportunity to get to the bottom of the stairs and out of reach. Connor knelt down by me instead of following him.

“Come on, Bridg, wake up!” He picked me up and helped me lay on the couch and fixed my clothes, then retrieved the cloth Lorcan had dropped and smelled it, licking the fabric to be certain. Hank must have come with him because I was surprised to see both of them leaning over me. 

“Asshole got away, what did he dose her with?” Hank calmly asked.

“It was chloroform,” Connor answered. I was able to sit up slightly with him behind me and take a sip of water from the glass Hank held up.

“There’s isn’t much we can do until it wears off,” Hank replied and held the glass up again as I took a stronger sip. 

“I fuckin hate that guy.” He muttered as I coughed on the water slightly. “I knew he was bad news.” 

“Eden,” I tried to say, but it was more of a mumble. A giant furry head appeared between Hank and Connor, pushing them aside to press a wet nose to my cheek.

“Whoa, Sumo.” Hank pushed the St. Bernard to Connor, who directed him to the end of the sofa. I sat up a bit, momentarily tasting the sweetness in my throat and groaning from a sharp headache that decided now was the time to present itself.

“We need to go to Eden.” I weakly repeated.

“Why?” Hank spat, but his anger was directed at Lorcan, not me. I cleared my throat and sat up fully, but still needed Connor to keep me steady. I leaned against the hand he held to my back. 

“CyberLife wants that card,” I plainly answered, “Lorcan and my brother will try killing each other for it, and Lorcan will win, then he’ll leave with it.”

“How’s that a bad thing?” Hank incredulously asked, forgetting he’s a cop for the moment.

“We can’t let Lorcan leave, he needs to be detained for attempted assault and robbery.” I loved hearing Connor say that.

“Because they’ll kill Dulci and Rory in the process.” I answered, and took another deep breath of the fresh, clean air. “They’re innocent.” Hank and Connor helped me stand up, then Hank let go of my arm and shook out his shoulders. 

“FUCK! Fuck, Fuck!” He slowly walked a few feet away and had some sort of fit, then calmly walked back to me. 

“Fine,” he plainly stated, “we’re going to Eden.”

\----

1:02 pm

“Bridget stays here,” Hank stated as we pulled up to the curb. Connor glanced back at me, not quite agreeing with him but staying silent.

“No, I’m going in. I’m the only one who can get that card back without triggering him.” When Hank wouldn’t unlock the back door for me, Connor did on his side. I defiantly got out of the car. “Then I can give it to you, and we can finally be done with all of this.”

“Why do you think he’s be dumb enough to bring it back here?” Hank asked as we crossed the street. 

“I don’t know he will, but it’s the obvious place to look.” I smiled politely at Connor when he held the door open for me. “I’m sure Jason has security watching him, Lorcan needs to move quickly.”

“Speaking of which,” Hank’s tone changed dramatically, “He was dead, on a slab! You identified him!” I shrugged again as we entered the club and walked back to the offices.

“He had obsolete bodies, that must have been one of them. Someone from CyberLife storage could have retrieved it for him.”

I stopped at the office door, reminding myself Hank and Connor were with me, as well as Rory and Dulci inside. I burst in and walked directly over to Lorcan at his desk. He looked up at me expectantly.

“Do you want the card for the DPD? Here it is, in the safe.” He moved slightly out of the way, but not enough so I could reach it without brushing against him. “You already know the code.”

“What are you playing at?” I calmly asked, keeping my distance and suspicious of his seeming willingness to cooperate.

All at once chaos erupted outside in the club. The door loudly swung open as two armed men burst into the room. One of Jason’s CyberLife security officers reached into his pocket and held up a cylindrical device. I watched in surprise as he tapped his thumb on the top. Almost instantaneously, Lorcan, Connor, Rory and Dulci dropped to the floor, then one of them held his gun to Hank’s head, the other pointed his at me.

“Open the safe.” The officer holding the gun to Hank’s demanded. “Now.” I helplessly held my hands up.

“I don’t know the code!”

“Yes, you do, Lorcan just said you do.” I panicked when he pushed the gun into Hank’s temple.

“I promise you; I don’t know the code!”

“It will be alright, kid.” Hank tried to reassure me. I carefully walked around the desk and stepped over Lorcan then reached for the safe, entering the most obvious number I could think of.

31324831651

UNLOCKED

I carefully opened the safe and retrieved the card, then nervously held it out to the gunman nearest me. Before he could take it from me though, Lorcan jumped up and held me against the desk, pulling my gun from my waist holster and throwing it out of reach. He snatched the card from my hand and at almost the same time he kicked back at the security guard and pushed off the desk, then landing next to the man, picked his gun up from the floor. Hank had been waiting for an opportunity and with his fist joined, gave his gunman a disabling gut punch. When the man bent over Hank brought his elbow down on his back, easily felling him to the floor. Hank drew his gun and kicked the officer’s out of reach but before he could aim, Lorcan charged him and shoved him against the wall, taking the gun from his hand. Now with Lorcan controlling two guns, and a third laying in the corner behind him, the security guards cautiously stood back up and bolted for the door. Lorcan smirked and let them, then handed both guns to Hank, who momentarily confused but then deciding since Lorcan was unarmed I would be alright, ran after the officers.

“Alone at last.” Lorcan scanned me as I swallowed my dread and stood up straight. Connor and the others would be awake in two minutes, there wasn’t terribly much he could do to me in that time, I hoped. 

He walked around me at a polite distance, then unplugged the tablet from his desk. Taking the card from a pocket he had stowed it in, he inserted the card into his tablet and out of my view, entered the unlock code.

“Are you still a fan of games, Bridget?” He casually walked back around to the front of his desk. “I have a fun one for you. Solve this puzzle for me and all is forgiven.” I carefully nodded since I didn’t have a choice.

“What does your unclassifiable mind make of this? He asked, and held the tablet out to me, never taking his eyes off my face. I carefully stepped forward and took it from him, then retreated to a safer distance and read the screen, squinting slightly at what was there.

cjd4dFpBVFlqNWdCeXZCYkJCTVVFN1VmQnIrOXAvakFoMmpxNm95V1BHcVdjREN0d2VtdEFqTzVBekNscXlrdk1adDlyMDNFUlNpSVBoOS9XSVFjek80OGdhcnlFWGZaLzNkaVptbURLc1c3Z0tpenhHR2VTdGZZd0tNdWx0WERiU2FSaThvTVJnVGcyTCtaMGk2U1pnPT0=

>_

“It’s encrypted; it needs a key.” I calmly replied and tried to return the tablet to him.

“Then think of the key, before Connor wakes up and ruins our fun,” Lorcan teased and took a step forward. I snapped my head up and glared. Lorcan appeasingly held his hands up and retreated to leaning back on his desk.

“I’ve tried everything obvious; and it’s definitely numerical.” 

“Who did you get it from?” I cautiously asked. “What’s it’s context?”

“Some kid desperate for my services, the son of a big CyberLife executive.” Thinking quickly, I tried the first thing that came to mind.

>­_15092018

ACCESS DENIED

“The founding date of CyberLife, really?” He glanced over at Connor. “Tick-tock Bridget, otherwise I’ll have to take you someplace else to figure it out.” He smiled, realizing I fully knew what he meant. I tried another equally obvious date, at least as far as I was concerned.

>_11112038

KEY ACCEPTED

34 32 2e 33 33 35 37 31 39 2d 38 32 2e 39 39 33 35 33 37 2e 30 38 3a 30 30 3a 30 30 32 30 34 30 30 32 32 36

I held the tablet up so Lorcan could see the results.

“And the rest of it?” He scoffed. “Hurry up, your boyfriend’s coming around.” Connor’s arms and legs were twitching as his system checks started. I stared at Lorcan in disbelief.

“I can’t decode this in 30 seconds!” 

“Yes, you can. I know you recognize it, unless you rather we leave here…” Swallowing my anxiety and resigned that he knows me too well, I closed the encryption program and opened the internet, searching for a simple translator. I randomly selected one and cut/paste the numbers into it.

HEXADECIMAL TO TEXT OUTPUT:

42.335719-82.993537.08:00:0020400226

“What’s at 42.33, -82.99 on a map of Detroit?” Lorcan, for once without a comment, helped by opening his terminal.

“It’s Belle Isle, CyberLife Conference Center #2.” Connor was trying to sit up, so I sat the tablet down on Rory’s desk and went over to him then helped him lean against the wall. The others were waking up so after Connor was alright, I went to check on Dulci.

“What about the Conference Center?” Asked Lorcan, irritated I stopped before completing the translation. He moved in front of me blocking my access to her. I shoved him aside and knelt down next to her.

“How would I know?” Exasperated with him, I held her arm while she sat up. “But whatever it is, it’s happening next Sunday, February 26th, 2040 at 8 am.” Dulci nodded she was alright and pointed toward Rory, who was still down. I crawled over to him, gently brushed his hair off his face, seeing with relief his eyes were starting to open. Connor was able to move now and assisted Dulci, helping her to stand up and join me next to Rory.

“Thank you, my little Tempest, I knew I could count on you. Very impressive.” 

Hank reappeared at the door, catching his breath as Lorcan smirked and left by the back exit.

“I got the other two locked in the back of my car. Patrol will be here in a minute to pick them up.” He quickly apprised the scene we were presenting and determine we were all well as can be expected. 

“What did you let him walk out of here for?” He asked Connor, taking my spot at Rory’s side and together, hoisting him up into a chair. Rory was still dazed but otherwise recovering. “Glad to see everyone’s alright in here. What the fuck what that thing?”

“Pulse disrupter.” I sadly replied. Rory nodded he was recovering and held my cheek for a moment, then nodded over my shoulder to Connor. “It forced them into performing a soft restart.” I turned and ran my hand through Connor’s hair to sweep it back the way he liked it and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

“Why didn’t it affect Lorcan?”

“I don’t know, Hank.” I weakly replied, mentally exhausted. “There’s some things I don’t know!”

I turned back to Rory and Dulci. “Where have you been?”

“We received another threatening letter from a CyberLife director.” Dulci answered.

“Jason Graff?” I knowingly asked.

“Yes.” She was confused. “How did you know?”

“It doesn’t matter, where have you been?” I asked, more insistently.

Lorcan had us all fake leaving the city and lay low while he figured out what to do.” Rory shrugged at me. “I guess he figured it out, because he brought us back here this morning.” 

“Did you know he’s a military android?” Dulci asked with concern. I nodded back at her.

“CyberLife R&D for the military.” I flatly replied.

“So that’s what you were referring to when you mentioned ‘triggering’ him,” Connor concluded.

“He took the card with him, so I doubt we’ll ever see him again.” I added and wrapped my arms around him, resting my forehead on his chest.

\----

3:14 pm

The dogs were overjoyed when we returned to the apartment. Sumo had obviously been sleeping on the sofa while my little dog must have been staring him down from her bed. He bumped into her at the top of the stairs, so she jumped and pretended to nip him. Sumo looked down at her, huffed, and went back to staring at Hank, big fluffy tail happily wagging.

We walked them over to Forest Park and let them off-leash. Connor joined me on a bench while Hank tried to play fetch with the dogs. Holly ran after the ball every time but refused to bring it back, and Sumo fetched it once, then decided he’d rather sniff the snow-free patches of grass.

“It’s nice to have a warm day.” I commented to Connor. He put his arm around me. 

“What did Lorcan do to you today?” He blatantly asked. “What happened with him at CyberLife?” I looked away from him and back to the dogs and Hank, who was now playing tug-of-war with Sumo using a short branch. I still didn’t want Connor to know, and I think I finally understood why. If I told Connor, it made it real, and I don’t want it to be real.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” I saw in my peripheral vision Connor scanning me for micro-expressions, so I kept my face pleasantly neutral. After a moment he gave up and leaned back on the bench.

“We see so many assault victims at the station who refuse to report what happened to them,” he continued while watching the dogs. “Sometimes they’re afraid of being judged, or don’t even realize they’re an assault victim.” I absently nodded without looking at him. 

“The most difficult to help, though,” I could tell Connor had turned toward me, “are those who think it’s somehow their fault and are ashamed, as though they brought it on themselves.” Connor must have seen I was keeping my eyes open to hold in tears, but he sat back on the bench again and tightened his arm around me.

“Some of them have spent years telling themselves they’ve lived through it and moved on, and never mention what happened to them, because they believe that could make it even more painful.” I quickly wiped my eyes and got up to greet my dog when she ran up to me holding a pomeranian-sized stick.

“So all we can tell them,” Connor called out behind me, “is there’s anonymous resources they can contact in Detroit, but it’s difficult when the only thing we can do for them is give them a pamphlet.”

“Hey kids,” Hank followed Sumo back to where we were, “we need to get Sumo back before he decides to lay down out here.” He glanced between us suspiciously. “What are we talking about?” 

“Nothing!” I quickly replied, and clipped Holly’s leash on. She refused to leave until Connor took the leash, and then she happily followed him across the street. Hank gave my shoulder a pat.

“Don’t feel bad,” he added, “all the girls love him.” 

\----

4:48 pm

“Are you sure we should invite Hank?” Connor whispered from Hank’s living room after we dropped off Sumo. “He really doesn’t spend time with anyone who doesn’t work at the precinct.”

“Is there a better reason?” I asked, pointing my hand toward him. “I have an entire lab of people who can talk to him. Do you really want him spending another Saturday night alone, watching TV?” Connor gave me a non-comital shrug.

“I can hear you.” Hank startled us by replying from the kitchen. “Don’t you think your crowd might be a little young for me?”

“Maybe if you count the just the Sympathizers, but since someone let it slip we have results, and almost everyone was around tonight, we’ve informally taken over Great Lakes Coffee. So no, not everyone I work with is under 45.” 

“Fine,” Hank replied, pointing his finger at me, “better not be like I’m at some kids party.”

“Good. Connor, make sure he wears something…” I vaguely pointed at all of Hank, “not…that.”

\----

5:12 pm

“Much better!” I approved when Connor and Hank came up the stairs. “No weird patterns, your coat…fits…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Hank muttered, nervously adjusting his collar. “Look kid, are you sure you want to go out after everything that happened today?” I shifted in place and rubbed the back of my neck.

“It will be good for her to have a distraction from today’s events.” I hugged Connor to thank him for backing me up. 

\----

5:26 pm

“I thought this was a coffee house,” Hank remarked when we entered. I smiled, knowing he hadn’t been here before.

“It’s a microbrew, where else would us kids hang out.”

“And this is where you would meet up after work? It’s kind of far from Belle Isle.” Hank observed.

“It had to be so no one from CyberLife would see us. Also, all 6 of us live within 15 minutes.”

We walked over to the table where ‘the sympathizers’ were sitting along with another friend of mine.

“Who’s this handsome man you’ve brought us?” Lily sweetly smiled at Hank, who had suddenly become quite awkward. I introduced them.

“Lily, this is Hank, he’s Connor’s partner.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lily.” Hank awkwardly cleared his throat and shook her outstretched hand. He pointed over to Minka and her table companions.

“Are you kids who she was talking about when she refers to the ‘sympathizers’?” Hank asked, somewhat amused.

“Sort-of,” Aidan replied. “CyberLife called her ‘The Deviant Sympathizer’. They didn’t know exactly who the rest of us were, so the called us her ‘Deviant Network’ or ‘The Sympathizers’.

“They really like giving people titles.” Hank scoffed quietly and looked over at Connor. “So Bridget, and all of you, were on the opposite side of The Deviant Hunter?” He jutted his thumb toward Connor and started to laugh.

“The Deviant Hunter fell for The Deviant Sympathizer?” He tried, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing. Connor turned away uncomfortably when the rest of the table tried to suppress laughter as well.

“Yeah, laugh it up.” I mumbled at Hank. “I’ve heard everything.”

“Not you,” Hank clarified, “it’s this one.” He gave Connor a pat on his back.

“Mr. ‘I was designed to stop deviants and that’s what I intend to do’ went about as deviant as is possible to go…sorry kid.” He stopped laughing when he saw Connor’s reaction and changed the topic.

“What did you all do for CyberLife?” He asked, glancing around the table. They politely answered in the order they were sitting.

“I’m Eric, was IT Manager and new module coding, amongst other things.”

“Minka, R&D Design” she said pointing at herself, “I created prototype components and did installs with Dr. Liz.”

“I’m Mark, her fiancé, R&D Manager so schedules, inventory and anything else they told me to do.”

“I’m Aidan, Engineering Coordinator. I distributed androids amongst the engineers and made sure the known deviants always went to Bridget.”

“And you were in engineering?” Hank asked me.

“She was Junior Director.” Connor proudly told him. Hank stared at me in disbelief for a moment then scoffed.

“That explains so much about you, kid.” He turned and nervously faced Lily.

“What did you do…Lily?” She shook her head.

“I didn’t work with them; Bridget was my Lab Coordinator at WSU.” She shrugged politely. “When I saw a position open for R&D Nanobot Engineer with her name as the hiring manager, I reached out to re-connect and ended up with a new job. You wouldn’t believe the trouble this girl got herself into WSU.” She told Hank then faced me her arms crossed. “And who always had to get her out of it? Me.”

Hank grinned in approval. “Kids, am I right?” He pointed at Connor. “This one had me rent 10 androids at Eden one night, because they each saw a piece of the trail to follow a deviant murder suspect hiding in the warehouse. Can you imagine the expense report I had to submit?” They both started laughing, Connor watching in polite confusion. Lily pointed over at me.

“I walked into my lab one night to clear an alarm and found this one hiding with a WSU custodian/lecturer deviant. Since she didn’t have the authority, guess who’s name she forged on the record to sign him out, making me have to explain why I needed him at midnight?” She smiled and shook her head, then gently punched my arm.

“Do you know what happened him; what did you name him…Josh?”

“He’s at Jericho House.” I flatly replied. 

“Do I want to know how you figured that out?” She teased.

“Ok,” I replied, feeling uncomfortable being the topic of conversation, pulled Connor to the side while Hank and Lily continued exchanging stories about us. 

“Am I allowed to drink tonight?” I asked Connor, point blank. He looked at me strangely.

“If you want, just remember what a hangover feels like.” I smiled indulgently and went to the bar for beer.

\----

9:08 pm

“You’re going to feel terrible in the morning,” Connor lectured, helping me to the car and taking my keys, “if you’re cranky to me I’m not forgiving you this time.” I leaned over to try to kiss him, but he gently pushed me back in my seat and got in the driver’s side.

“It was a party!” I wined, which he ignored and replied,

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, when you’re sober.”

He drove us home in a very heavy silence.

“We don’t have to go to bed right away,” I teased as he pulled into my parking spot.

“You do,” he sternly replied, “anyway I prefer having sex with you when you’re sober.”

That hurt, so I went inside and changed clothes then went to bed. I fell asleep before he joined me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Parallel_Deviation@gmail.com


	11. Sunday, February 26, 2040

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has an novel approach to cornering Bridget into listening to him. Bridget remembers the first encounter she had with the RK800 (not quite Connor, yet). North and Markus call the wedding party to meet and discuss some early plans but end up discovering some past connections. Bridget's brother summons them when she and Connor were having a nice afternoon together.

8:00 am

I woke up with Connor’s arms wound around me, which was an admittedly nice way to awake, but it also guaranteed him he’d come out of standby when I shifted him to get out of bed. I had to admire his ingenuity sometimes.

“Connor?” He moved his head slightly and smiled, then kissed my cheek. 

“You’re very adorable, but I want to get up.” Predictably, he closed his arms tighter around me. Typically, he would tease me like this for about 5 minutes then let go, but this time he shifted his body on top of mine.

“Umm, ok…” I said in response. He kissed my forehead and then looked down at me seriously.

“We need to talk about your drinking.” I stared at him for a moment.

“Now?” I finally asked with amusement. “While you pin me down?”

“Yes.” He replied. “You’re less evasive this way.” Connor did have a valid point. I went to pull his shirt off, but he took my hands and held them to my pillow.

“Alright,” I said with disappointment. “I’m listening.”

“I don’t mind that you drink, my love…” he shifted so his weight was on his arms instead of me, “it’s how. You and Hank are the same, you’re not alcoholic, but you do binge-drink.” He paused and watched me for a moment; I turned my head away.

“Fair enough assessment.” I blankly replied. There was no point in arguing with him, he was right. 

“When Hank did, he was trying to forget something. I think that’s the same reason why you do.” He kissed my cheek to encourage me to look at him. When I decided to face him, he gently kissed my forehead.

“Have you spoken to your therapist about what happened?” He leadingly asked. I apologetically looked up at him; Connor finally looked away, moving off me and sat at the edge of the bed, helplessly holding his face in his hands.

“Bridget, I love you forever, but sometimes you’re incredibly exasperating.” He stood up and went to the kitchen to feed our little dog. I rolled over and thought about how focused he is when there’s a situation he doesn’t agree with. I believe his tenacity was more than just something he was programmed with.

“Don’t go back to sleep, my love,” Connor called to me from the kitchen, “we don’t want to be late to see Markus and North today.”

Saturday Nov 6, 2038 3:00 pm

“Minka, what are we doing here?” I’d had a night without sleep and a long day; I just wanted to go home. She stopped the car across the street from an abandoned residential building and turned off the engine.

“You said you needed to see what the RK800 can do so you can warn your deviants, so we set up a fake call to this apartment building.” She pointed out my window. “Rupert is setting the scene for them.”

“He’s still in there?” I replied in shock. Minka stared at me like I was an idiot.

“Someone needed to bait the RK800, and he volunteered.” I looked at her with equal disbelief.

“We don’t what this RK can do yet! This is bad, I don’t want Rupert arrested!” I paused and took a few deep breaths.

“Oh, Mark and I really didn’t think that far ahead….” She stopped talking when I put my face in my hands and rubbed my forehead.

“What’s he planning to do when they find him?” I asked, looking back at her.

“He’s going to lose him in the farm.” Minka replied, as though it was obvious. I held my head in my hands again, thinking about all the ways this could go south.

“My day can’t possibly get any worse.” I muttered.

“It just got worse….” Minka quietly replied, staring out the windshield. A non-descript sedan parked across the street, and two detectives emerged, blocking us in. The first one walked straight to the abandoned building, but the second slowly examined the area.

“That’s him, scanning.” Minka said, as if I couldn’t tell already from the CyberLife gray civilian jacket he wore. He turned our way and we quickly ducked down in our seats.

“Oh, shit!” I whispered to Minka, who inexplicably started to laugh.

“Quiet!” I told her as the android walked by my door. He stopped for a moment and scanned his surroundings again but moved off toward the building when his partner called to him. We waited until the RK800 closed the outer door behind himself before we sat up. I reached for the door handle.

“What are you doing? Why are you getting out of the car?” She asked, completely surprised and held my arm as I tried to get out, but I pulled out of her grasp.

“Where not going to see anything if we stay here.” When Minka looked at me a bit strangely I added, “If Rupert needs help, we have to be in the farm.” 

She shrugged and followed me to a position between two greenhouses facing the apartment building’s roof. I sighed and leaned against one of the beams as Minka awkwardly stood beside me. I used my arm to force her to step back. 

“You look more conspicuous standing in the middle of the aisle.” She leaned back next to me and crossed her arms, nervously tapping her fingers.

“He’ll be alright,” She tried to reassure me, “Rupert has baited cops before.”

“Just be ready to point in the opposite direction of whatever Rupert chooses.” I replied, not listening to her B.S. I held my hand over my face for an obvious yawn, then rubbed the back of my neck.

“How long does it take detectives to search a scene?” She nervously asked me after a few moments.

“I guess it depends on the detective.” I stared at the nails on my right hand, wishing I hadn’t given up smoking, then rubbed my eyes.

“Don’t you know these things?” She asked impatiently. 

“How would I, when I’ve never examined a crime scene?” I replied, rolling my neck over my shoulders. I was slightly annoyed with the direction the conversation was going.

“Yes, but you can tell why somethings malfunctioning in an android after a minute. Doesn’t that translate over?” I shook my head and stretched my arms over my head, sloppily covering a yawn.

“How can you possibly be tired at a time like this?” She asked incredulously. I didn’t understand her annoyance; I had solved our problem. Rupert had to bring the RK800 into the farm, and we would direct the RK away from him. Now that I had a moment to relax, I was taking it.

“I don’t know, you don’t find this waiting a bit dull?” I asked her, stifling another yawn. She turned toward me and looked at me knowingly. 

“You were at Eden again last night, weren’t you?” She grinned and shook her head at me. “In between your moans of passion did you remember to let him know we still need to get the key out of the building?

“I already got it out.” I answered, ignoring her comment, “It’s in my bag, well, in my travel mug stuck firmly in a side pocket. I stole a tool for his LED too. I’m going to get him tomorrow afternoon.”

“So, tell me, is he as good as the club claims they are?” I shook my head no while watching the roof above us.

“I’m not talking about…oh, here we go!” I stood up and took us to the corner of the greenhouse and watched as Rupert jumped a wall and darted across a wheat field directly in front of us with the RK800 close behind him. Minka glanced at me with concern.

“Rupert’s ok,” She tried again to reassure me, “he’ll make space in the next field.” We watched in shock as Rupert ran between two moving trucks and the RK800 easily climbed over them.

“Oh shit!” she yelled as the androids ran across the gravel toward our position. I quickly pulled Minka to the right and ducked us behind the paneling just as Rupert ran into the greenhouse. The RK800 didn’t spot us as he ran in after him. 

We stared at each other for a moment, not sure what to do, because Rupert absolutely couldn’t be caught, he knew too much. 

“They’re heading for the nursery,” I told her and ran behind the greenhouse as the RK800 worked his way through it. We saw Rupert jump down onto the side wall, the RK disappearing right after him. Running around the nursery was our only option; we arrived at the front door just in time to see the RK blocked by a closing warehouse door. Unfortunately, he immediately turned right and followed him.

“How are we going to get in front of them?” Minka called out to me as we ran down the center aisle and followed the androids out into a field of lavender.

“I don’t know!” I yelled back. The RK800 paused and scanned the field, then picked a route directly up a ramp and stacked crates leading to the level Rupert was on. I inwardly groaned knowing we’d have to take Rupert’s route up a ladder. 

The RK800 easily jumped onto a crate, then jumped straight up to grab the edge of the wall, efficiently pulling himself over and landed still running full speed at Rupert. We made it to the upper level and saw Rupert try cutting across a roof, but the RK trailed him without missing a beat. Rupert made a desperate attempt to shake the RK by sliding down a glass roof onto a train, barely holding on when he landed. Then, to our shock, the RK800 jumped down onto the glass roof after him and neatly missing a few empty frames, landed completely balanced on top of the moving train only a few cars behind him.

“Did you see that?” Minka yelled in amazement, snapping me out of my shock. Rupert awkwardly ran a few cars ahead of him and leapt at an access ladder, but the RK800 smoothly followed him, jumping to the ladder and climbing it in one motion. We stopped for a moment and stared down at the scene.

“Come on, we have to go around!” I pulled her arm and ran to the right along the wall and over the train tunnel, then turned left and bolted after them. Off to our left we saw glimpses of the androids making their way through a grove of trees, the RK still right behind Rupert. 

“Bridget!” Minka called, pointing across the roof. I glanced over and saw the senior detective staring at them, likely as shocked as we were.

“Ignore him!” I yelled back to her. He was out of breath and didn’t notice us as we ran by 30 feet behind him. Rupert darted for the next available coolhouse just as we made it a door next to the RK800, who flashed by in front of us before we had time to distract him.

“More running?” She wined hopelessly. I grinned back at her, and not caring if she was with me or not, followed the androids into the coolhouse.

I darted around the edge in a small space between the grow tables and the walls, watching the RK800 take a direct route to Rupert by jumping several tables. The RK and I reached the door at almost the same time and darted through the corn growing there, me undetected about 5 feet to his right. We emerged from the corn just in time to see Rupert push the senior detective over a wall.

“Rupert, no!” I yelled to him, obviously too late. Rupert continued running off to the left and jumped down into a shallow water garden. The RK paused and scanned his surroundings, then much to my relief went to help his partner. While he was reaching for the senior detective, I quickly ducked back into the corn and made my way to left then gently lowered myself down the wall to where Rupert escaped. 

“Shit, oh SHIT! We had it!” The senior detective yelled as the RK800 pulled him over the wall.

“It’s my fault, I should have been faster.” The RK replied, almost dolefully.

“You’d have caught it if it weren’t for me.” He paused must have and looked back over the wall he had been hanging from. “That’s alright, we know what it looks like, we’ll find it.”

“Shit.” I thought to myself, “Rupert can’t do anymore reconnaissance.” An understandably low number of deviants were willing to put themselves in that position. 

I cautiously kept my back to the wall, hearing only the senior detective walk away. The RK800 was standing still, scanning the area for any sign of movement. I didn’t intend on giving him one and getting my face in the DPD database for my trouble.

“Hey Connor,” the senior detective said, and after pausing for a moment, “…nothing.” There was a heavy pause before the RK800 followed him off the roof.

I stepped out from the wall and walked across the water garden to a small access ladder, taking it to ground level. Somewhere during my run I must have landed on my right ankle awkwardly because I was could feel it complain as I walked around the building to Minka’s car, where she and Rupert were waiting. I ignored her for the moment and went directly to Rupert then slapped him across his face.

“Why did you put a human in danger!” I yelled at him, then further surprised him by hugging him. “How much worse are they going to think of deviants if you do that?” Minka pulled me back from him.

“It was that or suicide, Bridget.” I flinched at her blunt tone, quickly realizing she was correct. 

“The RK800 had me,” Rupert sadly replied, “he did. I had a second to make a choice and chose my life and putting a human in temporary danger to death. He would have pulled himself back up if the RK had followed me.”

“I’m sorry I slapped you.” I apologetically replied. Rupert smiled in acknowledgement. I turned to Minka with anger in my eyes.

“Everything turned out alright…” she nervously said. “Rupert’s ok, you got to see what the RK800 can do…”

“We got lucky.” I spat back at her. “If he followed Rupert, not only would Rupert be dead, the DPD would have his body and everything in his CPU,” I calmed myself and looked back at them. “and how to get to Jericho.” We got in the car and Minka started the drive back to the coffee house.

“I heard them speaking to each other.” I quietly volunteered after a few minutes. “The RK800 isn’t like the RK700, Connor seems…kind.”

“Kind? After chasing me across the UFD grounds, you call him kind?” Rupert asked in disbelief. Minka and Rupert both scoffed.

“Never mind,” I mumbled and stayed silent for the rest of the drive.

\----

10:00 am

“Now that we’re all here…” Markus cast an uncharacteristically annoyed glance at me and Connor as we apologetically snuck through the door, “we need to discuss some preliminary wedding topics.”

We were all sitting in the main room of Jericho House on the sofas and a few extra chairs brought in for the occasion.

“Here’s who we have so far,” Markus continued, “Simon’s best man, Connor and Josh are groomsman, Bridget’s maid of honor, Kara and Dulci are bridesmaids and my father will walk North down the aisle.” I nervously reached for a stack of wedding napkins and started folding one into a scarlet star, carefully sitting it on the table in front of me. I still had no idea what I was going to say about them. 

“Simon, how are you progressing?” Markus asked. Simon shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. 

“There are three places I liked who will fit us for suits, just need you to check them out and pick one. Also, my speech is coming along pretty well.”

“Great.” I thought to myself, folding a napkin into a vaguely cerulean bird shape, “and I haven’t even started mine.” 

“Thank you. As you know,” Markus pointed to Josh and Connor, “typically only the best man makes a speech, but I want both of you to make one as well, considering your vastly different perspectives of our first meetings.” Josh and Connor nodded, apparently this wasn’t completely unexpected. 

“I wonder what Connor will write,” I again privately thought and pick up a napkin, folding this one into a sage flower.

“Same thing for you two,” North added, indicting to Dulci and Kara, “even though your perspectives aren’t quite as different. Dulci, you helped me get out of Eden, and Kara even though we met after the revolution, I still want you too. Will that be a problem?” I set my sage flower aside and took another napkin, folding it into an improved apricot version, placing it along side the first one and discreetly removing another from the pile. 

“I’d be honored,” Kara replied with a huge smile on her face; clearly, she always wanted to participate in a wedding.

“She’s honored and all I can think about is getting out of this,” I guiltily lectured myself. Annoyed with my current fold, I shook it out and refolded it into a lavender double star. Connor glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow; I stopped admiring my pattern and placed it on the table, sneakily grabbing a napkin when he faced Markus.

“Now, if you all look at Bridget…” North said with amusement and everyone turned to face me, looking at my display of napkin patterns and me holding my final one, a daffodil flower, as I was about to place it on the table.

“…those are the wedding color choices.” 

“Sorry,” I apologized when no one looked away from me, “that just…happened.” She grinned at me while Connor hid his face in his hand and Markus held back a laugh.

“What season will it be in?” Simon asked, carefully examining the colors.

“This spring.” Markus answered. I shook my head with surprise at how little time there was until then.

“We’re having it here at Jericho House out in the garden, so we didn’t need to wait in line for an opening someplace else,” he added.

“Also, here is appropriate for the first official android wedding.” North said and gave Markus a hug then kissed his cheek. I surprised myself when I felt they were being cute.

“So back to the wedding colors,” North pointed to the selections, “I honestly don’t care, so Markus selected these from his favorite shades to paint with; we’d like everyone to decide on the main and highlight color.”

“Personally, I don’t like the scarlet for spring, sorry love.” Markus told her. North shrugged and pushed the scarlet star to the side.

“Please don’t choose daffodil,” I added, “no one looks pretty in yellow.”

“That’s a good point,” Markus said thoughtfully. “We should vote.” I stared at him very confused, when had I made that point? He lined up the napkins on the table where we could all see them and passed around notepaper and pencils.

“Alright, everyone, write down your preferences in order.” We leaned on the table for a minute and examined the colors, then handed our papers back to Markus. We laughed when he placed the papers on the table next to each other.

Cerulean, Apricot, lavender

Apricot, daffodil, sage

Lavender, sage, cerulean

Sage, lavender, apricot

Scarlet, daffodil, apricot

Apricot, cerulean, lavender

Cerulean, apricot, daffodil

“That didn’t quite work.” He mumbled.

“No,” I answered, mostly because I didn’t want to sit through another vote, “we can use it, look.” I quickly drew a table and filled in the results for first, second and third choices.

Cerulean

| 

xx

| 

x

| 

x  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Apricot

| 

xx

| 

xx

| 

xx  
  
Lavender

| 

x

| 

x

| 

xx  
  
Sage

| 

x

| 

x

| 

x  
  
Daffodil

| 

| 

xx

| 

x  
  
Scarlet

| 

x

| 

|   
  
“First is Apricot, second is Cerulean, third is a tie for sage and lavender, forth is daffodil and only one person likes scarlet.” I paused and looked up at the group. “Sorry to whoever that was.”

“That’s alright,” Carl politely replied, “I didn’t get to choose the colors for my own wedding either.”

“Apricot and Cerulean it is.” North wrote down then asked, “Which color do you girls want the dresses to be?”

“Apricot!” Dulci and Kara excitedly answered together while I flatly replied, “Cerulean.”

“Apricot it is then,” Markus noted and wrote it down on his plans. I saw Connor snicker at me from the corner of my eye. 

“There’s something else we have to consider…” North cautiously said, “…the attention our wedding is going to attract.”

“We’re not sure if we need to have security,” Markus added, “but for now we are not planning too.” He turned to Connor and asked, “We may need some assistance if things start to get out of hand closer to the actual date.” Connor answered politely.

“I’ll be able to help you if the need arises.” He replied. Markus nodded his thanks.

“It’s the first ‘large’ wedding after the bill passed, so we’re expecting most of local media will want to cover it.” Markus told us with his usual calm.

“Don’t be surprised if all of you are asked for interviews.” North pointed around the table at us as we nodded.

“What are we going to say to them?” Kara asked with concern.

“Which brings up the other point.” Markus continued, “We’re going to give you preparation questions. Sit down with them and write out how you’d reply, then send us the answers. We want the wedding party to be consistent, so by seeing what you plan to say we can head off any possible…issues that may come up later.” 

I understood where they were coming from. If I knew seven people were going to be interviewed about me and Connor, I’d want to know what they planned to say in advance too.

“As far as guests go,” North said, “all of you non-Jericho members of the wedding party; we want to plan on three each, and the sooner you can tell us the better.

“The only guest I would bring is Hank and if he brings someone.” I watched Connor suspiciously, who would Hank bring as a guest?

“I have 4 co-workers who were at CyberLife when Connor was built. I’m sure they’d be interested in coming.” I held my breath waiting for a verdict.

“We can accommodate them,” Markus calmly agreed, and wrote it down on his notes.

“I’ll bring my friend Rory,” Dulci volunteered, then turned to me and said playfully “so you don’t have to include him with your guests.” I froze on the sofa next to Connor, wanting to disappear after she accidentally, or maybe purposely, told Jericho House I had been to Eden Club enough times to acquire a ‘friend’.

North coughed into her fist, Markus continued to calmly check over his notes, and Josh tapped his fingers on his knee. Simon tried to stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully.

“Did you know about him?” Simon leaned over and asked Connor, who was about to reply but Dulci cut him off.

“I was her deviant network EDEN club contact, and Rory was the android she freed…” Her voice just trailed off, as though she realized she wasn’t helping me.

“I’ve been curious, did you two encounter each other before the revolution?” Markus asked with genuine curiosity and thankfully changing the subject.

“No.” Connor firmly replied.

“Sort of,” I reluctantly admitted, not wanting to lie to so many people. Connor stared at me to explain, an amused smile on his face. I shifted uncomfortably next to him.

“On November 6, 2038 at 3:00, you responded to a call about a deviant at an abandoned apartment…” Connor kept his amused expression but slightly confused, “Minka called that in.”

“She called in deviant sighting across town?” He asked, shaking his head.

“No,” I tried to clarify, “from the coffee house. She and our friend Rupert set up…”

“That was a fake call?” He asked in disbelief. “But the diary, wall mazes, RA9 references, thousands of pigeons!” I saw identical looks of confusion cross Markus’s and North’s faces when Connor mentioned that.

“Not ours.” I replied, “Rupert just found the place and hid there so you would find a deviant.” Connor shook his head and licked his lower lip.

“Why?” He plainly asked. I leaned forward and hid my face under my hands and quietly answered,

“Because I mentioned to Minka I needed to see what you could do so that I could warn my deviants, and she surprised me with that mess.” 

I could tell just by looking at the members of Jericho house they found this conversation as bizarre as I did. Connor still wasn’t following.

“Minka and I were hiding in a car when you and Hank parked next to us.” I quickly clarified. Connor looked like he thought I was kidding. “You walked right by us!” I assured him.

Connor either didn’t notice the expressions or didn’t care and kept me asking questions.

“Were you there when I chased him through urban farms?” He quickly asked. I nodded apologetically, not sure why I felt sorry. “Where were you?” Connor added. My voice caught in my throat a bit as I answered.

“I was between 5 and 30 feet behind you, trying to get you off Rupert’s trail.”

“Wow,” North said reflectively, “that’s really something ironic…”

“Did I almost see you?” He asked innocently with more than a hint of excitement in his voice. I swallowed my nervousness and came clean.

“I was hiding below the embankment Rupert jumped down after he pushed Hank over that wall,” then I quickly added, “he really didn’t want to do that…”

“But if I caught up with him, he would have died.” Connor grimly replied. I sadly nodded, but everyone around that table knew how heavy the stakes were back then. He continued, “Did you hear our conversation?” I nodded again and elaborated when Connor didn’t look away.

“I could tell you were disappointed you lost him, but you were different than the RK700, I could tell that right away. You cared about Hank’s safety.” Connor softly smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss.

“Are there any less depressing examples?” Simon cautiously asked and Dulci answered right away.

“When she took Rory to Jericho…” She started, but Simon cut her off.

“You were there?” asked Simon, genuinely surprised.

“No,” I answered, “I stopped outside the ship, I couldn’t make the final jump.” He kept staring at me somewhat shocked.

“What day was it?” Simon persisted, but I didn’t answer quickly enough.

“November 7th, 2038, early afternoon,” Dulci prompted for me. Simon sat back and pondered for a moment.

“Markus arrived on the 6th, and you were outside the next day, hand delivering a deviant to us,” Simon looked away, putting it all together.

“That was you, sending all those deviants from CyberLife?” He carefully asked, then smiled appreciatively at me, adding “I should have realized that was you. No one else would’ve had the gumption.”

He stared at me wistfully for a few moments then said softly, “I wish you had been able to get inside.” I smiled back my agreement.

Connor looked at me in surprise, he didn’t realize Simon wasn’t aware of who I had been.

“When did you see me?” He curiously asked, snapping me out of that alternate timeline. I faced him and cleared my throat.

“You and Hank got out of your car in front of us when we had no place to hide, so I... improvised.”

“She means, she made Rory passionately kiss her so you would think he was human,” Dulci innocently answered. Connor seemed, more than anything close to jealous, proud of my ability to evade him.

“Like this?” He asked and pushed me down onto the couch for a kiss. He held me down for a moment after he was done, extremely pleased with himself for catching me off guard. I sat there for a moment after he pulled me back up and tried to process what had just happened. Most of the others were laughing, whether for him or me I wasn’t sure.

“Awww!” Kara exclaimed, “that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“He chased you across a highway with a little girl,” North reminded her, apparently not impressed with Connor’s display of affection.

“That wasn’t really him,” Kara replied firmly. I appreciated her standing up for Connor, who has never once that I can remember, used the excuse ‘I was only following orders’ for his past.

“And Markus,” she turned toward him, seeing him smiling at me and Connor, “this time last year he had a gun to your head.”

“Please don’t bring up anything negative from the past,” Markus warned her, “I think we’ve all atoned for our actions by now.” Connor again looked grateful for the support; I knew how much he beat himself up for the harm he had caused before he became deviant.

“Everyone at this table has directly through our actions or indirectly through passivity caused the deaths of multiple people. Let’s not dishonor their sacrifices by being petty amongst ourselves,” Markus firmly instructed us. Connor and I glanced at each other, he knew of at least two deviants I had let die to save myself and I knew of several deviants who died after he arrested them.

“Well,” Simon addressed us all, “I think we’re getting short fused after this long so let’s say we’re done.” Most everyone else nodded in agreement. 

“If we have anything else to ask you before we meet next month, we’ll contact you.” Markus stood up as well, prompting the official end of the meeting. “Keep an eye out for our interview questions.” I hugged him and Simon, then went with Connor to the car.

“I’m sorry that went poorly toward the end.” I regretfully told him, even though it wasn’t my fault. Connor shook his head.

“It’s expected, I can’t go someplace and not set someone off after what happened.” He shrugged slightly and pulled out of the drive. “I appreciate Markus for making the effort though.”

“I’m sure he’s having you in the wedding party for more than ‘making an effort’ or any political reason.” I turned to face him. “You realize Markus genuinely enjoys your company, right?” Connor smiled, glad to hear me remind him.

\----

3:30 pm

Our dog jumped off the couch and walked growling to the door just before we heard the bell ring.

“Are you expecting a package?” I asked down at Connor, holding my book aside so I could see his face. He was leaning on my lap watching a tv program about dog psychology that I had seen already. Squeezing my arm affectionately, he sat up and went down the steps to answer the door. A few moments later he brought the person up with him.

“I’m here to collect Miss Hughes and Mr. Anderson for my employer,” she professionally said. 

“Not this again,” I replied, “can you give us a few minutes to get changed?”

“Of course.” She politely replied. Connor and I went into the bedroom and searched around for something other than the sweatpants we both had on.

“Do you know what this is about?” Connor asked me, rummaging through the clean laundry and tossing a pair of jeans to me. 

“No,” I replied while putting a proper bra on, “I have no idea, and he’s usually so specific when he sends a car.” 

Connor smiled and caught the light blue tee-shirt I tossed at him to wear. I smiled reassuringly back, he knew I liked when he wore those dark jeans. Pulling a lavender shirt over my head, I turned my back to Connor so he could pull my hair from the under the fabric. We left the bedroom and returned to the living room where our little dog was unsuccessfully asking the assistant for attention.

We followed her down to the car and set off in silence.

“Where are we going?” I finally asked, unable to stay silent any longer but not receiving an answer.

“Why are we heading toward Belle Isle?” Connor asked, keeping track of our route.

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” the assistant firmly specified. We stared at her for a moment then looked to each other, both of us wondering what was going on as we crossed MacArthur Bridge and turned on to sunset avenue. Then at almost the same moment, we remembered.

“CyberLife Conference Center # 2,” Connor stated, “the message Bridget decoded said something would happen here today.”

“But nothing has,” I said to the assistance, “right?” I asked Connor, even though he knew as little as I did. We got out of the car and followed Jason’s assistant to the conference center lobby, where she indicated for me to proceed inside but stopped Connor. Shrugging, I opened the door and walked into the darkened auditorium. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim lights.

“Surprising, isn’t it?” Jason smoothly said behind me, causing me to startle. 

“What is this?” I incredulously asked. 

“This?” Jason indicated to the seats in front of me, “This is months of planning swept away in the space of a single sentence.”


	12. Coventry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 posted 03 Mar 2021  
> Part 2 posted 04 Mar 2021  
> Part 3 posted 05 Mar 2021  
> 

3:30 pm

I followed his hand out over the auditorium where most of the seats contained a dead body. I looked over my shoulder at Jason, shaking my head.

“CyberLife couldn’t arrange this,” I replied, not believing what I was seeing, “no one could.”

“And yet,” my brother almost comically stated, “here it is.”

I stared at him with confusion. How would CyberLife get the bodies to fill the conference center, and what possible motivation could they have to go to that much trouble?

“November 10, 1940,” Jason stated, walking around to face me, “a German signal was intercepted and passed to Government Code and Cypher School at Bletchley Park.” I stared at him trying to figure out the relevance.

“It was to be tried with other codes on the Universal Turing Machine that the codebreakers had been building with Allen Turing.” Jason continued, and waited for me to catch up.

“The father of artificial intelligence,” I calmly replied. “CyberLife teaches that in day 1 training. What of it?”

“The team had managed to find the right settings to decode the enigma machine the Germans used for that message and translated it. However,” he paused and looked directly at me, “the government did nothing to stop the bombing.” I again shook my head at him, this couldn’t be a true event.

“They didn’t want the Germans to know they could decode all of their messages, so they let the bombings go on.” Jason flatly stated. “Thousands of innocent people were allowed to die ‘for the greater good’ as it was termed then, people who could have been saved.”

“This is my Coventry Conundrum.” He proudly said, and I glanced around the auditorium as Jason smiled arrogantly at me.

“I don’t understand.”

“Detroit government intercepts one of RA9’s messages,” he continued, “decodes it and learns of a terrorist attack planned for CyberLife during a management conference.” Jason flatly told me, as though I should have realized this by now. I slowly nodded and out over the bodies.

“What do you think of my solution?” He asked, drawing my attention back to him. 

“The government is working with CyberLife?” I asked him in disbelief, but quickly realize what he was saying.

“Instead of canceling the conference and letting RA9 know they’re aware of the planned attack, CyberLife works with the government to acquire dead androids and humans to fill the auditorium and allows the attack to happen,” I answered, examining the corpse closest to me, then walked back to him.

“No causalities,” I continued, “but all of these bodies….” I wondered for a moment then realized the answer. Jason finally looked at me with approval.

“All of the unidentified bodies of humans and androids that end up in morgues throughout Detroit,” I paused and shook my head at the sight before me, “would definitely amount to enough to fill an auditorium in a few months.” I was still confused though. “Where’s the explosives?

“RA9 has the bombs set outside the structure the night before the attack.” Jason answered and calmly watched me think. “That is a typical pattern for him,” he reminded me.

“Then he sets it off remotely.” I quietly replied.

“No,” Jason corrected, “it will never go off.” He continued, “This entire project is canceled. RA9 has been informed we know about the attack. We can’t fool him now, and he won’t use this code again, so we can’t know anymore what his plans are.”

Jason deeply signed, looking out over the bodies. “One fragment of an email shared and months of planning…gone.”

“The CEO’s son.” I replied, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

Jason scoffed and continued, “A stupid child desperate to show off, and a Master Dom clever enough to make them feel powerful.”

“Maybe you need to make your personal computers more secure.” I stated in disgust, taking a seat in the empty last row.

“I’m not talking about the CEO’s son!” Jason practically shouted and slammed his hand down on my headrest. “I’m talking about you!” I jumped up in my seat in surprise.

Jason frowned and looked at me with distain. I stared back at him, completely confused how I relate to an auditorium full of dead bodies. He shook his head and quickly clarified for me.

“The man who dominated you at CyberLife comes to you and asks for help a year later? Are you really so obvious because this was textbook,” he scolded with more than his usual distain. I stared at him in shock, how could my meeting with Lorcan cause this?

“Give her the promise of finally being the dominate one and asserting her power, then give her a puzzle and watch her dance.” He sadly observed me as I awkwardly shifted my position.

“Don’t be absurd,” I spat back.

“How quickly did you figure out that key and translate the results?” Jason angerly asked. “Did you need the full two minutes or were you really eager to impress and needed only one?”

“I think it was less than 30 seconds,” Lorcan claimed behind us. I stood up and faced him, trying desperately to hide my fear. I glanced to Jason on my right and kept my eye on Lorcan to my left.

“I didn’t have a choice!” I pleaded to Jason, hoping for once he would behave like an older brother. “He threatened to ra…assault me again!” Jason became regretful and took a deep breath.

“I supported CyberLife in having him interrogate you, and then I drove you back into his path.” He sounded sincerely apologetic, as least as was possible for him.

“I’m truly sorry,” he gently continued, “I didn’t realize what he would conclude.” He sadly looked away as my horror and anger overwhelmed me.

“You know what he did to me, and you still used him?” I snapped back, forgetting about Lorcan for a moment.

“You don’t think I assaulted you because of attraction, do you? Lorcan sneered to my right then carefully passed by me, smirking as I held my hand near my gun. He continued, “I was ordered to get the information from you by any means necessary, short of breaking bones.” 

He stopped in front of Jason and teasingly held up his tablet.

“Mr. Graff, I believe we need to speak.” Lorcan continued to smirk at Jason, asserting his superiority. Jason glanced over at me then turned his full attention to him.

“My memory card has scandals and secrets enough to topple not just CyberLife, but most of Detroit’s government as well.” Lorcan dominantly held his head up and sneered at my brother. “You have no idea how much havoc I can cause.”

“There’s only one way to stop me,” Lorcan condescendingly lectured, “unless you want to explain to your superiors and the Governor why your biggest security leak is your baby sister.” Jason’s blank expression faded as his anger showed. He focused attention on the tablet.

“We have people who can break any encryption you’ve used on that card.” Jason claimed in an attempt to throw Lorcan off.

“Yes…” Lorcan smirked again, “I tested that theory for you. I left the card with Bridget for two months and she couldn’t break it.” He almost laughed at forgetting I was there, as I had slouched down in my conference chair.

“Bridget…” He called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on my brother, “tell him what you found when you x-rayed my memory card.” I deeply sighed and slumped further into my seat, putting my feet up on the chairs next to me.

“The card’s booby trapped with 4 small acid reservoirs that release when the allowed attempts are used, or if the destruct password is entered. Also, they are wired directly to the casing and will release if it’s tamper with, still resulting in a destroyed hard drive.” I stretched out completely, staring at the ceiling for inspiration.

“Some of the data will be recovered,” Jason carefully replied.

“Are you willing to take that risk?” Lorcan teased and glanced over to where I was lying across the chairs.

“We know you have a simple password to open this,” Jason answered with more force, “and we can extract it from you by force.”

“Please,” Lorcan scoffed, “have you seen what I do for a living? Also, I think you’ll find reading my CPU to be…problematic.”

“What does he mean?” Jason asked me, finally noticing how I was stretched out over the seats with my hands folded over my abdomen.

“His CPU isn’t readable using a tablet, it shows up blank.” I turned my head slightly and glared at Jason. “I don’t know who you had build his, but you’d better be on good terms with _them_.” 

“Government issue,” Jason calmly replied, “it’s a black box.”

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Lorcan smiled at me in appreciation. “I wish I owned her…wait, I already have.” I let out a long breath, using all of my will power to remain laying on those chairs.

“Then we destroy the card,” Jason flatly said, “so no one has the information.”

“Good idea,” Lorcan nodded, then paused for a moment, “unless there are lives depending on the information you destroy. I don’t think your government partners would look very kindly on that.”

“Well, are there?” Jason quickly asked, obviously out of ideas. Lorcan took a quick glance over at me.

“I’m done playing fair.” He firmly replied and reached into his pocket. “Here is a list of my demands, and some ideas for my protection once they’re granted.” Jason quickly scanned down the list.

“Would you like to sleep on it?” Lorcan blankly asked. 

“Yes,” Jason agreed, “thank you.”

“Too bad.” Lorcan replied and smirked at him. “Now go discuss with your superiors; I’m sure your government partners are waiting for you outside.

“You’re very through;” Jason stated with admiration, “I wish my people were as good as you.”

“Well…” Lorcan carefully replied, “I did have some help from RA9.”

“Yes, he’s been in touch with us, with great urgency,” Jason flatly replied, much to my confusion. Why would RA9 be in contact with CyberLife?

“All of this information I kept getting from clients and I had no idea what to do with it until I became one of RA9’s assistants.” Lorcan happily commented and turned to me. “You made a mistake, he’s quite a good teacher.” He grinned again and faced Jason.

“He knows exactly how to play the CyberLife Siblings. Do you know what he calls you?” Lorcan dipped his head toward my brother. “The Iceman and,” he pointed toward me “The Whore.” Jason expression contorted in anger. Lorcan scoffed and added,

“RA9 didn’t even want payment for his assistance; I think he just likes to cause trouble.”

“Nicely played,” Jason stiffly remarked as they got up and turned to go outside. I had been working through the problem while they spoke; I think I now knew how I could stop Lorcan, but I need to know if I could count on my brother’s assistance.

“Wait…” I sweetly called from my chairs after them, “…Caliban.” They both stared back at me in confusion, though for different reasons.

“How do you know about Project Caliban?” My brother asked incredulously. “You didn’t work at CyberLife in 2033.”

“I don’t know any details,” I tried to explain, “except that it was obviously a disaster since it’s been erased from CyberLife’s servers. Well,” I passively added, “everything except for the additional name next to Lorcan’s alias, and your credit, in the Design Database.” I sat up and faced Jason. “Is more information stored there? I didn’t think to check when I had the opportunity.” I glanced over at Lorcan.

“How much of Caliban’s programming was incorporated into yours?” I innocently asked him. He stared at me blankly.

“Project Caliban, or the RK600 ‘Caliban’, was decommissioned,” my brother clarified. “after his fighting modules became…hazardous…to the security staff.” 

“How many people did he kill?” I plainly asked. Jason shifted uncomfortably.

“By the time security had him contained he had traveled down two floors and killed ten officers, putting fifteen more in the infirmary.” I blinked a few times, that was worse than I expected, but I made myself recover.

“So, let me guess,” I sarcastically asked, “since the RK600 proved to be too aggressive, the RK700 was toned down in that regard and programming concentrated more on psychological manipulation.” Jason’s face confirmed everything I suspected.

“You needed someone for him to interrogate,” I continued while watching his expression, “preferably a peaceful civilian so he wouldn’t absorb any more ‘military instincts.’” Jason sadly nodded in agreement.

“And who better,” he sadly replied, “than the leader of the deviant network we could just never quite pin down.” He signed and glanced away from me. “Sounds almost perfect, doesn’t it? Especially since dismissing you was too costly to our reputation.”

“Until you realized your interview subject innately had the very characteristics you were trying to downplay in your current version.” I sharply replied. Growing bored with the conversation, I stood up and took the tablet from my brother to examine the display.

***

I AM LOCKED

DIGAMMA

Matches: 3: . I . A . . A

1 Attempt Remaining

***

I turned to Lorcan with my jaw set but cautiously told my brother what I had planned.

“Which any print of goodness wilt not take, be capable of all ill!” I firmly claimed, hoping Jason would still understand.

“You’re right,” Jason sadly replied, indicating he knew what I was saying, “isn’t that what was intended, after all?” He smiled casually at me, much to Lorcan’s confusion. I turned back to speaking directly at Lorcan.

“When thou didst not, savage, know thine own meaning, but wouldst gabble like, a thing most brutish, I endowed thy purposes, with words that made them known.” I forcefully spoke then smirked at Lorcan as he stared at me trying to figure out what I was doing. 

“You never incorporated Shakespeare into you programming?” I innocently asked. “Well, you can’t download it now, CyberLife has a data blocker on the building.”

“Isn’t that a rather risky assumption to make in this situation?” Jason interrupted to caution me, responding to my first statement. I glanced at him and shrugged then replied at Lorcan.

“But thy vile race,” I softly said as he crinkled his brow, scanning my face for some indication of the words meaning. 

“Very true, and likely quite a bit more than was originally intended,” my brother agreed.

“Though thou didst learn, had that in’t which good natures could not abide to be with!” I angerly told Lorcan.

“Could be considered your fault, in a sense.” My brother comically answered. I laughed slightly at him and told him my last point.

“Therefore wast thou deservedly confined into this rock, who hadst deserved more than a prison.”

“If that’s the case, what can we do?” Jason carefully asked me. He signaled to one of his men, who disappeared out the door.

“Not my problem.” I snapped at him, then turned to back to Lorcan who was still extremely confused. I faced my brother again and asked him one last question.

“Forsooth doest he hath’t end champain?” I carefully asked, then glanced at Lorcan, who had enough of my middle English and leaned against a chair with his arms crossed. I safely focused on Jason. He didn’t understand for a moment but quickly pieced it together.

“Yes.” Jason plainly stated while staring very seriously at me. “Without question.”

“I hath’t to maketh him did fall.” I regretfully warned. Resigned, Jason agreed.

“I wilt holp keepeth thee.” He calmly affirmed. I nodded and hoped he would as I faced Lorcan.

“You could have used a random word and walked away with everything, but you chose one with meaning.” I claimed, almost teasing him.

“What are you talking about?” Lorcan asked, his voice betraying his disgust.

“You’re ‘conversations’ with me obviously incorporated my responses into your ARIS module.” Lorcan stared at me with distain slowly turning to concern. 

I emphasized, “All of my responses, both verbal and non-verbal, encompassing my admiration for what an incredible piece of mechanical engineering you are.” I smirked at him, watching him become less confident.

“Bridget…” Lorcan carefully asked, “you saved me when you told me the keyword, don’t...” My brother cut him off.

“Actually, you didn’t help him,” he casually interjected, “Lorcan used the custodian elevators to hack the computers and make his way to the lobby, then fought his way out of the tower, injuring 5 security officers.”

“How honorable of you.” I scoffed, then further clarified my point.

“Do you really believe you didn’t develop a sense of admiration for me in return; my always evading you, over those months we were in that room together?” I walked up to him as stared up into his worried eyes.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t figure that out?” I whispered to him.

“Bridget,” he pleaded, “please don’t do this.”

I rolled my eyes in disbelief then slowly typed Lorcan’s password into his tablet and held it up for he and my brother to see.

***

UNLOCKED

MIRANDA

Matches: 7: M I R A N D A

View Folders

***

“Show the contents of this card to the Governor and the CEO, I’m sure it will make up for the inconvenience I’ve caused.” I casually said as I handed the tablet to my brother.

“It definitely will,” Jason replied, “and I’m relieved that your assumption about his programming was correct.” 

A combination of CyberLife and government security slowly walked in though the various auditorium doors. Connor and Hank came in through the main entrance. Lorcan, knowing he was surrounded and outnumbered and had only one floor to work with, immediately lunged for the closest gun, the one in my waistband. He grabbed it and wrapped his arm around my neck, using his other hand to hold the gun to my head.

“I will shoot her!” Lorcan yelled, dragging me with him toward the exit. Connor carefully watched me and when I was close to him, I subtly nodded and pressed my cheek to Lorcan’s chest.

Connor bolted forward and used his momentum to force Lorcan’s arm up over my head while twisting the gun from him and tossing it aside. I pushed off Lorcan and I lunged toward Jason, who caught me and pulled me away from the fighting androids. He helped me up and we watched in amazement as the two equally matched models fought hand-to-hand.

Lorcan pushed back against Connor and temporarily threw him off balance, but he recovered and drove his knee into Lorcan’s abdomen. Lorcan staggered backwards but ran toward Connor and tried to grab his gun, but Connor had handed it off to Hank before helping me. Hank started to raise the gun at Lorcan, but I stopped him.

“We can’t!” I yelled, holding Hank’s arm down. “You won’t get a shot off before Lorcan takes that gun and starts shooting at us!”

Connor ran at Lorcan, grabbing his arm and turning around to flip him over his back onto the ground. Unfortunately, Lorcan landed on his stomach and was able to quickly stand up.

“Don’t use you guns!” Hank yelled to the government security. The CyberLife officers, already familiar with what this scenario could lead to, had kept theirs firmly holstered.

The two androids stared at each other for a second, then Lorcan ran at Connor and impacted full on his chest. Connor took the blow and moved his head out of the path of Lorcan’s punch, then threw one of his own, landing on Lorcan’s jaw.

Jason noticed me intently timing the fight and held my arm. “You’re not planning on breaking that up, are you?” He asked with brotherly concern. I glanced at him then returned my attention to the androids.

Lorcan kicked his left leg at Connor but Connor shifted his weight and kicked Lorcan in his chest, pushing him back. He recovered and ran at Connor, landing a punch on his neck, but Connor blocked the next one with his arm and drove his elbow into Lorcan’s right side.

“Connor has to pin him.” I hastily replied, shaking my arm from his grasp.

A wild swing from Connor managed to connect with Lorcan’s jaw, and he fell to the ground, but as he flipped over, he used his inertia to kick Connor’s feet out from under him. Connor quickly righted himself before Lorcan could stand up and put his weight behind a punch that drove into Lorcan’s chin, knocking him back down, then Connor landed on him, pinning him to the ground and holding his head to the side.

“Now!” he shouted to me. I ran forward and fell on my left side next to them, driving my index finger into Lorcan’s data port, turning it 45° and pressing down until it depressed onto his kill switch. Lorcan immediately went limp, forced offline. I rolled onto my stomach as his left arm fell heavily across my back.

“Shit!” I yelped when his elbow impacted my spine. I shifted away as me and Connor awkwardly disentangled from him and stood up at the same time, Connor’s expression of relief identical to my own.

“Hey!” Hank called out behind us, “What are we supposed to do with him?”

Connor coughed into his hand, blue droplets evident on his palm and blueblood running down from his nose. I pulled him over to one of the cabinets and give him a cloth napkin as he tried to clear his throat.

“Ask my brother!” I yelled back, busy examining the supports in Connor’s right hand that became misaligned during the fight.

Jason rolled his eyes and indicated to his men, who unceremoniously lifted Lorcan up and carried him outside. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” I asked Jason while handing Connor another napkin. Jason took the bloody one I handed him and placed it in the trash with disgust.

“Keep him offline, until the government figures out how to contain him after a trial.” Jason’s face was hard and unreadable.

“You can’t keep him offline indefinitely,” I quickly replied, “he’s a living being...” My brother was unmoved and cut me off.

“A living being who sexually assaulted my little sister than tried to blame his orders for it!” Jason snapped, shocking me with the anger in his voice but simultaneously comforting me. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and turned my head away from him so he couldn’t see my eyes. He slowly hugged me.

“He won’t get a way with it,” my brother softly told me, leaning his cheek on my head, “I won’t let him get away with it, even if that’s the last thing CyberLife lets me do.”

He glanced over at Connor, who was coughing much more heavily now.

“What’s malfunctioning in your RK… in Connor?” He stiffly asked. I scanned through my mental blueprints and worked out a cause.

“One or more of the blood tubes running through his cooling system is lacerated and the blood is running into the air bladders.” I replied, stepping back from him.

“Will he be alright?” Jason asked with a detectible measure of concern. I felt slightly confused at his sudden change of attitude.

“That injury won’t self-heal, I need to see how damaged the tubes are and possibly replace them and the connectors.” I quickly gave Connor another cloth, using another to wipe the blood spatter off his shirt. Connor seemed pleased with the attention and put his arm around me, but quickly removed it to hold his right side again.

“Is he in pain?” Jason curiously asked, surprising me with such an uncharacteristic question.

“He must be extremely uncomfortable with the blueblood saturating his cooling sensors,” I explained as best I could, “and the constant coughing is stressing his chest frame.” I threw out another cloth and gave Connor a clean one. “Yes, more than he’s letting on,” I translated into normal speech, although with Jason that wasn’t necessary. Connor held the cloth to his nose and turned away from us, as if he didn’t want anyone to know how poorly he was actually feeling.

“Would you please use my facilities?” Jason asked. I turned to Connor and cringed when he coughed again. “Please, let me help. I’ll stay with you the entire time, if that would make you more comfortable,” he assured us. I took another napkin and moved Connor aside with me.

“They’re closer than the DPD,” I tentatively reminded him as I dabbed at his chin. 

“As long as you’re the only one working on me;” he weakly replied, “will you have to take me offline?”

“I don’t know yet, it depends on if I need to stop your circulation.” He loudly coughed again and used the napkin I traded him to wipe his nose then closely examined my expression.

“Yes,” I reluctantly admitted, “probably. Do you want me to fix your hand while you’re out?”

“No, wake me up for that,” he quickly replied, “and promise me you’ll wake me up as soon as possible.”

“I promise.” I quietly assured him while wiping more blood spatter from his nose.

Jason and Hank helped support a rapidly deteriorating Connor into the back of Jason’s car.

“Are you sure you want to come?” Jason asked Hank. “My security has Lorcan contained; you could just go back with the DPD.”

“Hell no,” Hanks stated, much to my approval, “I’m going with them.”

“Maybe we should just take you offline now,” I asked Connor, but he vehemently shook his head.

“I can stand it until we get to the room,” he quietly said, breaking my heart in the process, but at least now I had one.

Jason called ahead to the guards and instructed them we’re not a security risk, so we drove straight through the gate.

“Hey kids,” Hank reassured us when he noticed how Connor and I were staring at the approaching tower, “it will be ok.” We nodded to him at the same time but didn’t break our gaze on the main entrance. The glass picture windows at lobby level did little to hide the security personnel stationed there. 

“Shit,” Connor softly remarked at we entered the lobby, “I never realized how imposing this tower is.”

I looked up and saw several security drones keeping their distance but still clearly focused on us. I was shock at how nothing major had changed, the only real difference was there were no longer android models on display, even the lobby forest was still lush as we walked though it to the visitor’s elevator. Jason and Hank helped Connor past the armed guards at the security checkpoint and onto it, which we took up to level 1 using his keycard. Since the lobby was level 0, we travel 40 ft upwards to reach our level. I stood by the window and watched as more armed officers joined the ones already stationed in the lobby, and one of the drones stayed level with us. I realized I never knew if they were for surveillance only, or also had the capacity to fire.

“This is disturbingly familiar,” I thought to myself, leaving the elevator, then walking toward intake and back to my old office and exam room.

“We haven’t found a replacement for you yet,” Jason told me, “so your exam room is still set up the way you left it.”

“Abandoned, he means,” I again privately thought, and reached forward to gently rub Connor’s back and give him a clean napkin to catch his blueblood.

We passed the plexiglass intake window where the weekend watcher was stationed, but evidently she had also been informed Jason was bringing us through. As we walked past the other exam room doors, I saw two armed guards enter intake behind us, keeping watch. I stared suspiciously at Jason.

“I promise you,” he said reassuringly, “security will not interfere when you leave, they’re only observing.” A few of the engineers stared out of the other rooms, definitely recognizing me and Connor.

“Sure, they are,” I replied. We entered the director’s exam room where Hank helped Connor onto the exam table. He took off his tee shirt and laid down so I could open his abdomen access panels. I put on a lab coat and raised the seat up so I could do a proper evaluation.

“Will you ever get used to seeing me like this?” He sadly asked as I examined the bent linkages where Lorcan had impacted him.

“I already am, why wouldn’t I be?” I casually replied, moving a set of tubes aside so I could see how much thirium 310 had accumulated in the air bladder. It was more than I preferred to see, but it wasn’t completely full, the bladder could still be salvaged. The opposite bladder would definitely need replaced; the internal webbing was completely saturated.

“Connor,” I tentatively asked when he turned his head and coughed more blueblood into his napkin, “I need you to go offline.” He slowly nodded and placing his complete trust in me, closed his eyes and appeared to go to sleep. I snapped to attention.

“Jason, I need these bio-components: 12 #2208n, 12 #2104y, 6 #9164x, 1 #8456w, 1 #5402 and…” I moved another set of tubes aside for a closer look, “1…no, 2 #9402r.” Jason quickly walked to the inventory room, having memorized the list, and returned with everything except the thirium pump regulator.

“I either have to leave or send a security guard to sign one out.” He replied when I looked up at him wondering where it was. 

“Send a guard,” I absently replied, “one who’s intelligent enough to pull the correct part number.” Jason scoffed in agreement and wrote #8456w on scrap paper and handed it to a guard, who left to retrieve it from locked inventory.

“Kid,” Hank asked behind me as I used a tool to stop Connor’s thirium flow and then attached a tube to his pump and reversed the flow to drain it into a container I placed on the floor, “how bad is it, really?”

“Let me put it this way,” Jason cynically replied and setting part #8456w on the table next to me, “how often do doctors stop a patient’s heart for surgery?”

“It isn’t that serious,” I distractedly told Hank who likely didn’t believe me, “we’re not racing a timer. Connor’s suspended, he can spend a year like this and not damage his CPU.” Otherwise, Jason’s observation was accurate, but I didn’t inform Hank. I turned off Connor’s pump and searched in the tool drawer for a set of pinchers, then unclipped the damaged tubes from their connectors. Then taking a firm grip with a pair of pliers, I forced the entire manifold free from his internal framework, my elbow nearly impacting Hank’s chest.

“Shit!” Hank yelped as I used the back of my glove to wipe a splatter of thirium 310 from my face, “be gentle, girl!”

“Mechanical engineering isn’t ‘gentle’,” I hastily replied, clamping on and removing the corresponding lower manifold. I threw the handful of clips and damaged tubes into the recycling bin, “and Connor has significant blunt-force trauma.”

“When you were director,” Hank asked, watching as I quickly unclipped the next set of tubes, “why did they have you doing this grunt work?” Jason answered for me so I could concentrate.

“She insisted on her choice of which androids to maintain, in addition to any RK models we needed her expertise on.” He paused for a moment then grinned knowingly. “It was a bizarre stipulation at the time, but now makes perfect sense.”

I removed the sixth and thankfully final manifold, then disposed of more used clips and tubes. I put the basic pliers back and picked up an impactor to properly seat the new manifolds.

“Did you ever work on Connor?” Hank wondered when I sat back in my chair for a break. I set the manifold in the impactor, then lined it up with Connor’s frame and used my thumb to push the top button. A dull thumb resonated in the room as his chest moved slightly.

“When R&D assembled a RK unit, they would send for me when something didn’t fit according to the specifications.” I vaguely replied.

“Is that a yes?” Hank asked, insisting on an answer.

“Yes,” I finally admitted, “but never saw what he would look like because his skin plating wasn’t installed.”

“Which parts?” He immediately wanted to know. I let out a deep breath to calm myself.

“Hank, I’m going to need some quiet,” I calmly answered, starting the delicate task of installing Connor’s capillary tubes.

“She re-designed his main circulatory system,” Jason quietly replied, “exactly what she’s working on now. She improved the efficiency of his internal cooling system as well.” I impatiently opened a bag of tubing, so Hank reached for the other closed bags and opened them, then poured the clips into a small container for me.

“Thanks.” I quietly said with a small smile, and using pinchers, picked up a clip to place around a tube. I switched tools and pushed the new tube onto the replacement manifold and switching back to the pinchers, securely fixed the clip in place.

“I can’t believe how simple this all is.” Hank remarked as I clipped the rest of the tubes in place.

“I kept telling them,” I testily replied, flexing my hands and reaching for an air bladder, “stop overcomplicating everything!” I used the pliers to remove the saturated air bladder, then replaced it with a fresh one. I removed the clip from another one and shook it rapidly into the recycling to move the thirium 310 within reach and used a pipette to suction it out. Another splatter of thirium 310 hit my face, marking up my goggles. I took them off and threw them into recycling.

“Alright,” I quietly said, mentally tired, “please hand me the pump regulator.” Hank unwrapped it for me while I pressed down on Connor’s damaged one to release it, then removed it from its compartment. I took the new one and lined up the channels, then pushed it into place until it seated. I used a tool to correct the flow through his pump, then removed the tube from the floor container and attached it to a bag of thirium. I held the bag two feet over Connor’s pump and pressed it, priming his circulatory system.

“Here kid,” Hank reached for the bag, seeing how tired I was, “I’ve got that.” I watched as the blue thirium 310 filled the clear tubing, checking for any leaks. I pinched off the tubing and replaced the bag with a full one, then reattached the tube to fill his reservoir. When it was empty Jason took it from Hank as I removed the tube from Connor’s pump and used the tool to re-start it. Taking a wire from another shelf, I carefully connected it to his data port and attached the other end to my tablet. I used the interface Connor installed to bring him back online into standby, then disconnected the wire from him.

“Connor? You can wake up now,” I said from my chair, because he turned off motion detection for this extensive a repair and would only respond to voice cues. He opened his eyes and blinked them a few times, then turned his head and coughed into the cloth I held for him. He closed his access panels and sitting up, he took a few deep breaths, filling his air-cooling system. I handed him his tee-shirt and politely looked away as he put it on, much to Hank’s amusement.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen him before,” Hank joked, trying to dissipate the tension we all felt. I took Connor’s hand, and he de-pigmented then opened the ivory covering for me. His index finger support corresponding to a human’s proximal phalanx had a fine crack along its length, but all of the other supports and joints appeared undamaged.

“I’m sorry,” I regretfully told him, “but this is going to be slightly more than uncomfortable to replace.”

“It’s alright,” he reassured me, “I wanted you to wake me up.” I nodded and flattened his hand out on my table, then reached for the tool drawer, removing a separator.

“Hank, can you steady his arm for me?” I took one of Hank’s hands and placed it on the back of Connor’s, then placed Hank’s other hand in the center of Connor’s forearm. “As best you can, don’t move around.” Hank shook his head in disbelief when I installed the separator around Connor’s fractured ‘bone’.

“Were you running a medieval torture clinic?” He asked, bracing himself for Connor’s reaction. “You should have let her keep you offline, son.” I turned the top of the device and he set his jaw as it stretched out the artificial tendons. Connor balled his other fist but kept his hand flat on the table. I used pliers to remove the injured support and replaced it with the new one as quickly as I could, then released tension so the tendons held it in place.

“You can let him up now,” I told Hank. Connor reset the skin on his hand and re-pigmented it. I held his hand out and flipped it over, checking the alignment. I let him go and he got off the table, positioning himself protectively in front of me as we walked to the door.

“How does CyberLife want payment for his parts?” I carefully asked as we walked out of the room and down the hallway; noticing the armed guards coming forward to meet us.

“According to Connor’s purchasing records, since he is an RK-unique all replacement parts needed for injury commensurate with his job function are covered for 3 years.” Jason replied when we stopped at the elevator. I looked out over the balcony and saw the drones surrounding us. “CyberLife will honor that; it’s too messy if they don’t.” 

We cautiously boarded the two-armed guards, when another two joined us and stood next to Connor. He carefully maneuvered himself between them and me. At the lobby, the guards on that level stood alert as well, as three formed a circle around me and Connor.

“Jason, what’s happening here?” I nervously asked him as we were marshalled toward the door.

“Nothing unexpected,” he casually replied, “considering you are two of CyberLife’s biggest adversaries.” We stopped at the security checkpoint and a drone flew down level with us, documented our faces and retreated to a respectful distance. Jason waved us by the checkpoint, and we exited the building, walking over to his car.

“Just get in,” Hank advised when Connor and I paused to look behind us, “sooner we’re out of here the better.” Several of the security staff had followed us outside, and two drones were hovering nearby.

Jason put the car in gear and slowly drove away with us and was waved through the main gate by the guards. He drove back to the conference center and pulled up next to Hank’s car.

“I strongly recommend,” he stated in a serious tone, “you don’t find yourselves needing our services again anytime soon.” I uncomfortably followed Connor out of his car and looked back at him. “Best not to push your luck,” he snidely finished, then stared pointedly at me.

“Sister,” he acknowledged, nodded his head, then drove back toward the tower.

I weakly stood there with Hank and Connor watching his car drive around to the back of the tower and the car containing Lorcan follow him. Connor placed his arm over my shoulders.

“Bridget,” he sadly asked, observing me intently, “why did you never report Lorcan?” I stared straight ahead, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Report to who, security? He _was_ security.” I turned my head away from Connor when he moved into my sight. “I was already in a tenuous position from hiding deviants, I didn’t want to make my situation any worse.” I quickly covered a sudden yawn with my hand.

“Anyway, you heard Jason. They found out almost immediately but took no action because they needed him. In fact…” I took my tablet out of my pocket and navigated to CyberLife’s homepage, then used my backdoor to access the design database.

>_go to design

CYBERLIFE INTERNAL DESIGN DATABASE 

ENTER SEARCH TERMS 

>_RK600

ONE RESULT FOUND

Model: RK600 (unique)

Serial Number: 312 247 305-31

Designation: Caliban (Internal)

Alias: The Assassin

Body Succession: 1 of 1

Status: Decommissioned

Reason: Attacked Security Officers (10 murders, 15 causalities, 1 sexual assault)

>_

I handed my tablet to Connor for him to read.

“It’s the _second_ incident security had in association with a military CPU that they ignored.” Connor was silent for a moment then began questioning me again.

“You could’ve….”

“Connor,” Hank interrupted, “leave her alone.” 

We were silent as Hank drove us back to our apartment.

“Do you want to come in?” I politely asked, “I know we’re out of your way.”

“No,” he replied, patting our dog, “you kids had a rough few hours. Try to get some rest.”

I nodded and walked back up the stairs, leaving Connor discussing something with him. I kicked my shoes off and went to the bedroom to lay down exhausted on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_(The_Tempest) 
> 
> https://funtranslations.com/shakespeare 
> 
> Shakespeare, The Tempest: Miranda’s Words 
> 
> Abhorrèd slave, (You horrid slave,) - skipped 
> 
> Which any print of goodness wilt not take (you can’t be trained to be good), 
> 
> Being capable of all ill! (and you’re capable of anything evil!) 
> 
> I pitied thee, (I pitied you,) - skipped 
> 
> Took pains to make thee speak, taught thee each hour One thing or other. (worked hard to teach you to speak, and taught you some new thing practically every hour) - skipped 
> 
> When thou didst not, savage, (When you didn’t know) 
> 
> Know thine own meaning, but wouldst gabble like (what you were saying and were babbling like an animal) 
> 
> A thing most brutish, I endowed thy purposes With words that made them known. (I helped you find words to make your point understandable) 
> 
> But thy vile race, (But you had bad blood in you) 
> 
> Though thou didst learn, had that in ’t which good natures (no matter how much you learned, good people) 
> 
> Could not abide to be with. (couldn’t stand to be near you.) 
> 
> Therefore wast thou (So you) 
> 
> Deservedly confined into this rock, (got what you deserved, and were locked up in this cave,) 
> 
> Who hadst deserved more than a prison (which is more fitting for the likes of you than a prison would be.) 
> 
> Original Conversation between Bridget and Jason 
> 
> Forsooth doest he hath't end champain? (definitely does he have end flat?) 
> 
> I hath't to maketh him did fall (i have to make him angry) 
> 
> I wilt holp keepeth thee (i will help keep you)


	13. Epilogue

Saturday March 3, 2040 11:28 am

Connor and I were at Great Lakes Coffee but seated against separate walls. I glanced across the café at him as reminder to stay hidden.

“This will work,” I assured myself, “neither of them will notice me.”

Just to make certain of that, I tucked my hair under a pixie-cut blonde wig and wore a non-descript knit hat with thick, black-rimmed glasses. I also wore a pink fleece borrowed from Kara, a color I haven’t worn since I was five years old. Knowing Connor was heading to the café, I had taken auto-cab here after he left our apartment, hacking its computer to break the speed limits and arrive 5 minutes before him.

A few moments later my brother entered and took the chair across from him. I tuned back to my hot chocolate and casually took a sip while turning the pages of my book. I was passively interested in seeing how Connor’s interrogation program would affect my brother, who had been given some training of his own by CyberLife.

“Hello Connor,” he pointedly greeted him, staring at the novel he was holding and hanging his wet umbrella on the table edge, “just reading today?”

“I always read in cafés;” Connor stiffly replied, “and observing people interacting is beneficial to my socialization program.”

“Spoken as a true deviant.” Jason observed, and very close to scoffing at him placed a memory card between them on the table.

“Is that Lorcan’s file?” Connor asked, leaving the card where it was.

“Yes,” he firmly replied, “permanently closed.”

“Has it been determined what will become of Lorcan,” Connor tensely asked, “since the DPD isn’t allowed to be involved?”

“Yes, it has,” my brother answered, casually leaning back in his chair, “Lorcan was technically military so the government has superseded CyberLife security and has taken him to an undisclosed location.” 

“Will he be held responsible for his crimes against the city and Bridget, specifically?” Connor bluntly asked him.

“Absolutely he will,” Jason affirmed, “he will have a hearing as a terrorist, be questioned concerning his involvement with RA9, tried for his crimes against civilians and be appropriately detained.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Connor calmly replied, “she deserves some closure after everything that’s happened to her.”

“I agree,” Jason casually said, “which is why I’ve decided to tell her that. Unfortunately, she’ll never see him convicted.” My mug paused halfway between the table and my lips.

“Excuse me?” I thought to myself, placing my hot chocolate back on the table. Connor didn’t respond so I casually changed position to get a better view of across the café. He was shaking his head at Jason, most likely as confused as I was.

“Why would she care?” Connor questioned, “Bridget doesn’t feel a need for revenge if that’s what you mean. She isn’t like that.”

“My sister was born with the mind of a philosopher, but she chooses to be an engineer,” he replied while glancing at the card, “and part-time detective for you and Lieutenant Anderson. What can we possibly assume about the vindictiveness of her heart?”

“What’s really to become of him?” Connor asked him, leaning forward in his seat. 

“Storage,” Jason flatly replied, "in CyberLife’s military warehouse. I believe he’s been inventoried next to Caliban, ironically enough.”

“He’s been decommissioned.” Connor grimly realized and shook his head again. “How could the government support that decision, with the obvious moral implications of keeping a sentient being unconscious?”

“Loopholes,” Jason replied with a smirk, “ambiguity in the justice system concerning less-common android crimes. It was deemed easier to leave him offline after you helped my sister hit his kill switch.” He uncomfortably cleared his throat while observing Connor’s reaction.

“Don’t worry,” he assured him, “none of Caliban’s base code was transferred to you, which was quite a headache for our programming department, but it does account for your…” he paused to search for the best word “… ‘civilian’ nature.” Connor didn’t reply; instead, focusing on repositioning his bookmark.

“So,” my brother innocently asked, leaning chin on his hands, “what should I tell my sister? Or, if you prefer, what will you tell her?”

“I’ll tell her,” Connor firmly replied. Jason very nearly smiled as he stood up and retrieved his umbrella for the deluge outside, leaving the memory card behind.

“Be good to her,” Jason casually said, walking away from the table, “don’t forget whose little sister she is.” Connor was slightly uncomfortable but stayed seated as Jason walked out into the rain. I waited until he got up and left the café, then I walked to where I parked the autocab.

2:06 pm

I hurried home from the café but it wasn’t particularly necessary; Connor had gone back to the DPD for a few hours. I kept my eyes on my book as he opened the door and climbed the stairs to our apartment.

“Hey, handsome,” I casually asked him, “did Hank have any updates? I’ll show the press what happened at the bridge if the police chief wants me to, but I doubt Hank will trust me with his paperweight again.”

“No…it’s...” he stammered uncertainly, “it’s about Lorcan.” I apathetically stared up at him from my book.

“What of him?” I prompted when he didn’t continue, “is he being held at the DPD?”

“No….” Connor replied, uncharacteristically not meeting my gaze, “he’s…” Connor glanced at me and took a deep breath, “…in military confinement.”

“Really?” I replied, somewhat incredulously.

“Yes, they have precedence, since he was…is…a military android,” Connor continued more confidently, “so they retrieved him from CyberLife and his hearing will be internal.” 

“They brought him back online?” I innocently asked, turning my attention to my page.

“Yes, so he can stand trial for his crimes associated with RA9 and you.” He was almost confident now. “You’ll never have to see him again.”

“That’s a relief, thank you.” Connor suspiciously watched me while I read the next page of my book, then walked over and sat next to me on the soft. 

“I saw Jason at the DPD today,” he carefully said as I looked up at him, “he left this for you.” Connor handed me the memory card. 

“Why?” I asked, accepting it from him, sitting it on the side table and returning to my book. He shook his head with confusion.

“I’m not certain, but he wanted you to have it.” Sensing I needed to be alone, he stood up and got my dog’s leash off her hook. “I’ll be back soon,” he assured me, “the dog needs a walk.”

“See you later,” I calmly replied, and waited for the door to close behind him. I then pulled my tablet out from under the throw pillow and put the memory card in it. There was a single file.

>_ _What did you want to be when you grew up?_

aVRwTG5qZzJUdXJVTWh6Qy9sbi8rZlNDM2cyY04yVDRCVWQ4cG5mZko0SGNTTCtON1VYejAzOUowMVZ3Vld2Nk1VeXdIK3dwNlhDT2NYOHNJUUlIU2wzYVljTFVwMk5hVVY2NmF3OEQva2NzdjM3aERiSktCZ0NBYWFVdm90VVcweHdMQmlPRXZUaVM5VFd5NEdteGJaRVQxVzJZK1JDaFUyQU5ZZWdtMTdiazhsTFFBRzFmaGhLNkhhbmVDK0pk

>_

I laughed quietly to myself and entered the keyword Jason selected.

>_ _ballerina_

_Dear Sister,_

_He’s secured. No one knows your involvement. He can stay here for as long or a little as you like. – Your loving Brother_

I took the card out of my tablet and walked to the kitchen, where I dropped it on the floor and shattered it using the heel of my boot. I disposed of the fragments into recycling, listening with satisfaction as they clinked their way to the bottom of the bin, ready to be collected tomorrow morning.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life Continues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888767) by [Parallel_Deviation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallel_Deviation/pseuds/Parallel_Deviation)




End file.
